Let Me Hold You Tight, If Only For One Night
by Purple-rain20
Summary: Lin never stopped loving Tenzin, no matter how many times he had hurt her. When she sees the chink in the armor of Tenzin and Pema's marriage, she is determined to regain what rightfully belongs to her. His love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra or the song 'Let me hold you tight'. Please support the official release.**

_Let me hold you tight  
If only for one night  
Let me keep you near  
To ease away your fear  
It would be so nice  
If only for one night_

_I won't tell a soul_  
_No one has to know_  
_If you want to be totally discreet_  
_I'll be at your side_  
_If only for one night_

_Your eyes say things I never hear from you_  
_And my knees are shaking too_  
_But I'm willing, willing to go through_  
_I must be crazy_  
_Standing in this place_  
_But I'm feeling no disgrace…_

* * *

A year had passed since Amon's defeat and things were finally settled in Republic City. The Revolution had been disbanded and the non-benders had finally received the equal rights they've deserved. But all was not well with a certain family; Tenzin and Pema had been drifting apart for a while now. They didn't want to admit it, but neither of them was satisfied with their marriage. She was too young to give him the romance he desired and he was too old to satisfy the spark she wanted in a man.

Tenzin sat at his desk in his office, trying to read files he had brought home from work. Eventually he lost the will to continue with his work and stared out of the window. He saw his children playing around with Korra and her friends. He smiled slightly, seeing them play around reminded him a bit of his childhood; except that they weren't getting launched a few dozen feet in the air by a certain earthbender.

Lin. His heart skipped at the thought of her. The way she scowled at someone who didn't do something the way she wanted. The way she could make a grown man quake in his boots by a mere glance. He had seen her in a different way when she sacrificed herself to protect him and his family. The eye contact they shared for mere seconds told him something that he hadn't realized when it happened.

She still had feelings for him.

He remembered the day they confessed their feelings for each other; it was Lin's thirteenth birthday and Tenzin had waited a long time for this moment. Her party was at Air Temple Island and he had finally convinced her to follow him outside.

"_Why are you dragging me outside, Tenzin?" a thirteen year old Lin demanded. Tenzin gulped nervously as he looked at the full moon. He turned around to her, "I wanted to tell you something," he said quietly. Lin put her hands on her hips, impatient, "Well, what is it?" Tenzin took her hand and led her closer to the cliff where they sometimes sat at talking. "Lin," he said gently, "You're my best friend, and I always felt that we would be together forever" he paused for a few moments, "I just wanted to tell you that, I'm in love with you." _

_Lin always attracted a fair amount of boys and each time they confessed to her she gave each of them the same annoyed look. But when Tenzin said it, a few tears appeared in her eyes. "You really mean it?" she asked quietly. Tenzin gazed into her emerald eyes and nodded, "Completely." Lin smiled and jumped into his arms, "I thought you would never say that." They shared their first kiss in the moonlight._

_Twenty two years later they stood on that same cliff, but it wasn't an occasion to be celebrated. "Lin," Tenzin said softly, "We can't be together anymore, we're not getting anywhere." Lin glared at him through tears, "It's her right?" she demanded, "It's that GIRL!" _

_Tenzin rubbed his forehead, "She's not a girl, Lin. She's a grown woman and," he paused, "I've fallen for her."_

_Lin was silent for a few moments, and walked away from the cliff quickly. "Lin! Wait!" Tenzin called after her, "We can still be friends!" Lin turned around slowly, her tears soaking her cheeks and her eyes looking lifeless, "No." she said quietly, "I'm done. I hope you're happy about what you've done."_

_She walked away much faster now and Tenzin tried to run after her. She trapped his feet in the ground and before he could free himself, she was gone._

Tenzin was too busy reminiscing to notice Korra walk into her office. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Tenzin!"

Tenzin came back to reality with a start. He must have been daydreaming a while now because the sun had just started to set. "Korra!" he said sternly, "I was doing something important!" Korra scoffed, "Daydreaming sure isn't. And Lin is here now."

Tenzin's eyes widened in surprise, "Why? What happened?" Korra smiled, "I invited her to dinner tonight, and she's outside." Tenzin frowned; "You could at least tell me about this!" he stood up and stormed out of his office. "I did tell you! Right now!" Korra yelled after him.

* * *

Lin stood outside the Temple impatiently glancing at her watch every few moments. How Korra enticed her into coming here was beyond her. She wasn't wearing her Police uniform for once; she had on a green tank top with a small flying boar on the left side and a pair of white pants. She looked around the island and realized that there were a few changes; a few fountains were removed and there were a lot more trees. She didn't realize that Tenzin was behind her, watching.

"You seem like your enjoying yourself," he said casually. Lin's heart started to beat fast at the sound of his deep, smooth voice.

"_Tenzin."_

She turned around and scowled at him, "You always have to sneak up behind me," she said calmly, "that's not a very creative fetish, baldy." Tenzin frowned on the outside, but laughed on the inside. Her sense of humor was a bit more mature than Toph's, but just as vulgar. He gestured to the door, "Well, dinner is about to start, so come on in."

As soon as the two walk inside, they are bombarded by the kids. "Ms. Beifong?" Jinora asked, "What's your favorite author?" Ikki hopped around, "How old are you? You look as old as daddy! What's your favorite color? Do you like raccoon-bears or platypus-bears? Meelo jumped into Lin's arms, "Can I have a piggy-back ride?"

Lin sighed, even though she didn't have children she did want them at some point. Around the time Tenzin left her, she had become Police Chief and wasn't ready at that point. But Tenzin had wanted a family desperately to keep the Air Nomad race going, and she was too late.

Eventually the kids wandered off and Tenzin sighed exasperatedly, "I apologize for that, they don't see many new faces around her that often." Lin smiled softly, "Don't worry about it; those kids are more mature than some of my officers." Pema came into the foyer while Tenzin and Lin were chatting. She watched for a few moments and announced, "Dinner is ready."

Tenzin had a brief look of annoyance that Pema caught right away and walked away with Lin. She saw him place a hand on Lin's shoulder and pull a seat open for her. She stood there a few moments more, watching Tenzin, who seem very cheerful.

Completely unlike himself.

* * *

**I was waiting a really long time to write this story! ^.^ I hope you all enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lin stared at the vegetarian meal prepared for her warily; her mother didn't believe in 'prissy food' so meat was what she was basically brought up on. Even as a child spending much of her time here she brought her own food. Tenzin, who sat next to her, raised an eyebrow, "Is the meal to your liking? Or must we prepare something," he paused, "suitable to your meal habits?" Lin punched him in the arm, "Haha," she said mockingly, "just because I don't eat like an animal doesn't mean I can't eat 'this'!"

The door opened and Bumi walked in; he threw down his coat and entered the dining room. "Uncle Bumi!" the kids cheered. Bumi said hello to everybody and then turned to Lin. "Hey Lin!" he exclaimed, "How's it going?" Lin sipped her tea, "You know; same old, same old." Bumi sat down across from her, "Word on the force is that you're dating Saikhan, is it true?" Lin notice Tenzin tense up in anticipation; she smiled and pretended to be embarrassed. "Damn him. I told him not to go around telling his buddies!"

"Lin!" Korra exclaimed, "I didn't know you were dating Saikhan!" Lin knew this was a rumor made up by Saikhan after many failed attempts of sweeping her off of her feet, but she kept the fib going. "Well, I don't like mixing up my personal and professional life, it's nothing really serious," she admitted bashfully. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Tenzin glaring at the table. She looked down the table and saw Pema staring at her intently. She smiled and took a sip of tea, trying to look innocent.

* * *

Tenzin knew Lin was lying; she hated going out on dates more than anything. But she was convincing enough for the whole table to listen to her as she describes her 'relationship'.

"What's kissing like?' Ikki piped up. "It looks gross on TV and-" Tenzin slammed a hand down, "Ikki! Not at the dinner table!" Ikki slouched in her seat and Lin reprimanded Tenzin, "It's normal for girls her age to be curious. Stop being so stiff." Lin leaned forward and addressed the kids, "Kissing may seem gross at first, but it's not so bad if it's with someone you care about," she gestured casually to Tenzin, "your old man was quite the freak machine back in the day." Lin chuckled when she saw Tenzin's shocked expression, "Remember the time you made me dressed up as Jessica Rabbit from 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit'?"

Korra and Bumi choked back fits of laughter, Pema lost all the color in her face, and Tenzin turned a deep shade of burgundy. The kids stared around, confused at the tension.  
"My sides!" Korra yelped as she laughed harder. Bumi attempted to drink his water but ended up spilling it. "Lin!" Tenzin pleaded, "Why would you bring that up?"

Lin frowned, "Why wouldn't I? Your kids should know about your past." Tenzin felt his heart leap in his chest when he saw that mischievous twinkle in her eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time. He turned away and saw Pema looking right at him, expressionless. "Jinora, Ikki," Pema said quietly, "help me clear the table." Pema cleared Tenzin and Lin's plates while glaring daggers at them. Tenzin couldn't stand the tension and excused himself to go outside.

Lin watched Tenzin leave and turned back around to see out of the corner of her eye she saw a visibly annoyed Pema washing the dishes. She closed her eyes briefly and smiled slightly.

"_Looks like there is trouble in paradise."_

* * *

Eventually everyone wandered off at dinner and Lin was free to go search for Tenzin; the only problem was Pema lurking around behind her. Lin's seismic sense could feel Pema's tiptoeing around as Lin casually walked around the temple; she had made it a point to start developing seismic sense through other materials. Once she was sure that Pema had disappeared, she opened a window and climbed through it. She climbed about the roofs of the temple easily; and a few minutes later she spotted him sitting alone on the edge.

She sat down next to him and he glanced at her, "How did you find me?" he asked quietly. Lin tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "We used to come here all the time," she lightly punched his arm, "you've forgotten already?"

Tenzin sighed heavily, "I'm just not in a good place now," he lay on his back; "Pema and I haven't been on good terms lately." Lin nodded knowingly, "Figures. She didn't look too cheery at dinner." Tenzin fought to keep a frown, Lin's antics were amusing, but they helped no one, "You weren't much help in that."

Lin laughed lightly and lay down beside him and stared up into the sky in silence. Tenzin snuck a peek to his right and saw Lin serenely gazing into the sky. His heart started to beat faster when he got a closer look of her body. Even though she was much older than Pema, she had a curvier figure and fuller lips. Lin felt his eyes wander about her body and whispered, "You keep staring at me, is there something you want to say?"

Tenzin sat up hurriedly, his heart almost stopping. Was he making that obvious that she knew without looking at him? "I-uhm," he stammered before Lin put up a hand, "Don't worry about it. I know my exotic figure is a once in a lifetime gift from the spirits."

Tenzin turned away, "Oh really? You think you're that unique?" Lin stretched over and laid a leg across Tenzin's lap. "Only if you think so," she whispered. Tenzin closed his eyes and tried his hardest not to concentrate on what was happening.

Lin smiled at Tenzin's uneasiness and stood up and walked back the way she came from. She put one leg through the window and called back to Tenzin, "You shouldn't stay out here too long, you may change colors again," she taunted. Tenzin scowled and followed her.

* * *

Later that night, Lin and Tenzin stood at the docks; Tenzin had insisted on escorting Lin there even though there wasn't any danger. Lin watched Tenzin fidget around amused and asked, "What's the real reason you walked me here?" Tenzin cleared his throat, "I just wanted to say goodnight to you," he stammered. Lin smirked as Tenzin stuck out a hand that he wanted her to shake, _"He was never the suave type," she thought. _She took his hand and shook it.

"_Sweet dreams, baldy."_

* * *

**I hope I finish this story before my classes start, if I don't I'll go crazy!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Tenzin struggled against the bonds that held him to the bed, the ropes dug deep into his wrists and ankles. It was pitch black except for a few candles that dimly lit the room. His shirt lay somewhere on the ground and the room was warm and stuffy. "What do you want from me?" he cried out. Laughter rang out from the corner, where someone was sitting there, and watching Tenzin struggle._

"_You want to know what I want?" the voice purred. Tenzin heard fabric hitting the ground and the bed creaked. He felt a weight on him and two cat-like green eyes shined in the darkness and burned holes into him. "You should know already," the voice said provocatively. The person tightened the ropes and positioned themself on top of Tenzin and whispered in his ear._

"_And you are going to give it to me."_

"Ahh!" Tenzin gasped as he sat up in bed with a start. He looked at the window and saw that it was dawn. He looked at Pema, who was still fast asleep and didn't notice his outburst. He groaned inwardly; he had been having dreams about Lin for the last week or so and each night they were crazier and crazier. He eased himself out of bed and got ready for work.

_Lin was blindfolded and tied against a bed. The room was cold and uninviting; she heard heavy footsteps walk slowly across the room. She heard a cloak slid to the ground. "Do you know what you're here for?" a deep, smooth voice growled at her. Lin gritted her teeth and shook her head silently. The figure chuckled softly, "You're here to cater to my every whim," the person leaned over her and she could feel his cool breath. He removed the blindfold and she stared into striking blue eyes. _

"_Whether you like it or not."_

"Hah!" Lin gasped as she woke up suddenly. She was just realizing that she was on the ground instead of her. She smiled in satisfaction; her bondage dreams about Tenzin were becoming more severe and frequent, just as she wanted. She looked at her clock and realized that she had to be at work in an hour. Her legs wobbled slightly as she started to get ready.

* * *

Tenzin sat in his work office, making a few phone calls around the city. He heard his secretary walk into his office and hand him his mail. "You have to visit these departments to administer their qualifications' review." Tenzin nodded to his secretary and took the mail, _"Postage Department, Grocery Department, Customs Department," he thought absentmindedly. _The last envelop was thick and grey and he didn't pay much attention to it until he saw the seal on the back.

The Police Department seal.

He felt the blood rush to his ears as he was slowly starting to realize that he would have to spend a whole day at the Police Station. The thought of spending a whole day alone with Lin excited him and frightened him at the same time. He put on his reading glasses and opened the envelope.

* * *

Lin stood at the large window of her office, staring out at the city without really seeing it. Ever since that moment on the roof with Tenzin happened, she was a bit out of reality. She finally broke through that strong man armor of his and realized was acting much different from his usual self. He went from calm and collected Tenzin to jittery and paranoid Tenzin. She didn't notice her office door open and an intern walk in.

"Well, what is it?" Lin said impatiently, she wasn't too thrilled about the amount of new interns roaming the Station. The intern fumbled with the envelopes in his hands and he handed a peach colored envelope to Lin, "This is from the Council Building," he stammered. Lin snatched the note from his hand and read it to herself.

"_It is required that a member of the Council evaluates each of the departments in Republic City in order to ensure that said department functions at the highest level. If your department does not pass the evaluation, it shall be put on probation for 60 days. If the necessary improvements are not made within the 60 day time period; it will be shut down."_

Lin chuckled to herself; Hell would have to freeze over and do the Electric Slide before the Police Department was shut down. Plus, the City couldn't afford to shut down her department; the City didn't have their own formal military and the United Forces didn't deal with petty crimes. She spoke to the intern, "When does the evaluation start?"

The intern pointed at the bottom of the page, "The name of the council member and the date should be at the bottom." Lin looked at the bottom and squinted slightly at the fine print.

"_Councilman Tenzin of the Air Nation will evaluate the Police Department on August 9__th__."_

Lin crushed the paper in her fist on impulse. The love of her life was going to be here the whole day on the ninth. She felt the heat start to appear on her face and she turned away. The intern was still standing there and he stammered, "Uh Chief? Today is the ninth."

Lin whirled around, "What?" she couldn't believe that she didn't realize the date. She chased the intern out of her office and earthbent a secret compartment from the ground. She opened it and smiled deviously, "This will work perfectly; he won't last long after this."

* * *

Tenzin walked unconsciously to the Police Department, his chest pounding with a mix of fear and excitement. He had gone back to the Island to spray on some expensive cologne Katara had sent to him. "Why do you need perfume for an evaluation review?" Pema asked. Tenzin straightened his cloak and tried to keep his tone neutral, "I'm trying to make a good impression!"

Tenzin opened the door and walked up to the front desk, where the clerk sat with his feet up playing Temple Run. Tenzin cleared his throat and the clerk looked up, annoyed. "What do you want?" Tenzin narrowed his eyes, "I'm here from the Council to evaluate the Police Department, sir." The clerk went back to his game, "And who are you?" Tenzin sighed, he wasn't one to brag; but he was the only one in this city with arrows on his body!

"I'm going to need to have some identification, sir," the clerk said lazily. Tenzin slammed a hand on the desk, "Oh no," he said sarcastically, "It's not like the arrows permanently tattooed to my forehead isn't enough, is it?" The clerk scowled, "There's no need-" The clerk was hit with a gust of a wind as Tenzin stormed upstairs.

* * *

He did not need directions to her office; before their breakup, he had come here every day around noon. He knocked on the door lightly; no response. He called out to Lin; no answer. He turned the door knob to find that it was open. He stepped inside to find the familiar office smelling like warm cinnamon; there were a few candles lit and soft music playing from the radio. "She's not in here," he murmured to himself. Right when he turned to leave, the door shut and two sparkling emerald eyes shined in the dimness.

Tenzin watched in surprised as a smile appeared on the figure's face. It was just like his dream. The voice chuckled softly and purred;

"_Make yourself comfortable."_

* * *

**It's getting good now! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lin knew she had Tenzin trapped as soon as he looked at her. She went to great lengths to make her normally cold and uninviting office seem like home. She put a hand on Tenzin's shoulder, "Welcome," she said softly, "have a seat." Tenzin staggered into a seat and looked up at her slowly, "Aren't you going to sit?" he asked. He seemed even more jittery than usual and Lin took advantage of that. She placed both hands on his shoulders, "Do you want me to sit down?"

Tenzin didn't answer so she just decided to sit at her desk; she folded her arms across her chest and tilted her head expectantly. Tenzin coughed slightly and started to read from his clipboard, "Uh, how many people are employed here?" Lin sat up straight, "700 officers, 100 jailers, 40 secretaries, 1 lieutenant," she pointed to herself, "and 1 chief." Tenzin nodded and wrote it down. "How long have you been chief?" he asked next. Lin narrowed her eyes, "Shouldn't you know already?"

Tenzin frowned, "Everything has to be official for the records!" Lin sighed and shook her head, everything had to have a rule with him and if it didn't; hell would break loose. "28 years," she said. Tenzin wrote that down and was about to ask another question, but Lin interrupted him, "Would you like some tea?" Tenzin nodded and Lin started to put it together. Uncle Zuko made sure that all the kids knew how to make decent cup of tea.

He took a sip and smiled, "Just like uncle Zuko's," he said softly. He suddenly felt a bit light headed but continued his work. Lin put a hand up, "Is this really necessary? I mean, look, this department has been run for decades without incident," she lowered her gaze, "except for the 'Amon incident'."

Tenzin sighed and ran a hand along his head. Lin's track record had been remarkable, even at the tender age of 28 she was more than capable of running the Police Force. He also felt that this evaluation was unnecessary. He could ask anyone in the station and they would say that everything here was impeccable. Tenzin stood up, "You're right, this does seem a bit redundant," he turned around, "It was nice seeing you though, I hope we can meet-" Tenzin paused suddenly and collapsed on the ground unconscious.

* * *

Lin sprang up instantly and rushed to Tenzin's side and placed a hand on his forehead. _"He's burning up!" _she thought, panicking. She looked at the box of tea and mentally slapped herself. Tenzin was allergic to Oolong tea and she never even bothered to check to see what it was.

Tenzin moaned slightly and stirred. Lin sighed in relief; he hadn't drunk much of the tea so there wasn't much to worry about. She stomped a foot to the ground and a secret tunnel appeared in the wall. She gently levitated the earth Tenzin was laying on and started to walk through the tunnel.

* * *

Tenzin woke up feeling like complete crap. He opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling. His head was spinning and he reflexively called out to his wife, "Pema?" he asked weakly. He looked over and saw Lin lying down next to him, staring at him intently.

"Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty." Lin whispered yelled.

Tenzin sat up hurriedly and held his head, "Agh," he groaned, "What happened to me?" He looked down and saw that he was only in his underwear, "Please tell me we didn't sleep together!" he yelled.

Lin smirked, "I accidentally gave you Oolong tea and you had an allergic reaction," she gestured to her bedroom, "and I brought you back to my house."

Tenzin saw the gentleness in Lin's eyes; he wasn't sure whether to be thankful for it or frightened. He looked down and saw that she was wearing a thin tank top and short shorts. He blushed slightly and turned away, but not before Lin sat up and turned his head towards her. "What's wrong? Aren't you thankful I brought you here?" she whispered.

"Of course I am! It's just," he turned away again. "I'm just very confused." Lin looked at him curiously but didn't say anything. He looked back at her again and the curiosity of her emerald eyes bore into her like the drill of Ba Sing Se.

"I have feelings for you, Lin." Tenzin said softly.

Lin felt her heart burst with elation, she wanted to jump into his arms and stay there for eternity. But she knew she had to take it slow or else plenty of people will be affected negatively. "I'm glad you finally came to that realization," she said briskly as she stood up.

Tenzin was shocked, even though Lin was never the lovey-dovey one, she did show her love when needed. "That's all you have to say?" he questioned angrily, "I thought you felt the same way!" Lin shook her head and looked at Tenzin sadly, "You are forgetting one thing, Tenzin," she leaned closer to him.

"You are married."

Tenzin dropped his gaze from Lin slowly. He knew that pursuing a rekindled relationship with Lin could have disastrous results. Pema didn't deserve to be left like that, and he certainly couldn't spring a divorce on her so suddenly. The children especially didn't deserve that either; only Jinora would understand what would happen. "What do you think I-we should do?"

Lin gently put a hand to Tenzin's cheek, "I think you should try to make your marriage work." Tenzin touched her hand, protesting, "But that wouldn't be fair for you, Lin." Lin sighed and looked out of a nearby window, "I'm not splitting up your marriage; I want you and Pema to split on your own terms." Lin definitely wouldn't steep as low as Pema did to ruin a steady relationship. She could imagine her mother's spirit chasing after her with a stick, screaming, "I didn't raise a home-wrecking whore!" She left the room to let Tenzin get dressed.

* * *

Later that evening, the pair stood at the doorway of Lin's apartment to say their goodbyes. Tenzin cupped Lin's chin gently, "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Lin nodded, "Love can overcome all obstacles, whether it is for you and Pema, or for us." Tenzin chuckled softly, "You sound like my father," he leaned in to kiss her cheek but she kissed his lips. When they parted, she wiped away a few stray tears and closed the door slowly.

"_Goodbye, Tenzin."_

* * *

**Two weeks and counting before my inevitable return back into the dungeon. Smart people like myself don't deserve to be locked up in school….and I guess that means I won't be doing daily updates anymore *sniff* thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been over three months since Tenzin's confession to Lin; time went by fast when you're not paying attention. Lin knew that they couldn't be together under the current circumstances, so she decided to let fate decide what would happen. Her mother didn't believe in things like that; either you were lucky or you weren't. She hadn't seen him much in that time period at all; and that was a good thing to her.

She sat in her office after a daily gang bust in the Dragon Flats district. Either the Police Force was getting better or the gangs were getting stupider because they were getting easier to arrest all of the time. Lin was writing the police report about the latest arrest when Saikhan walked in. She looked up and raised a questioning eyebrow, "What is it?"

He removed his helmet and cleared his throat. Lin knew what was coming, he was planning on asking her out on a date _again _and she braced herself for the upcoming question. "I was wondering if you had plans tonight," he said confidently. Lin rubbed her forehead, "I don't." Saikhan smiled, "So how about I take you out to dinner on a date?"

Lin resisted the urge to throw a table at his face; she was completely aggravated by his constant begging for a date. He asked her a few times before in the past and she graciously denied, but for months he's been asking her daily. "I told you before and I'll tell you again," she growled, "I do not want to, need to, or ever will go out with you!"

Saikhan frowned, "I only want this one chance! I've never been with a woman before!"

Lin couldn't believe it; the calm, collected Saikhan has never been with a woman. Even Lin, who is socially inept, has been with other men since Tenzin. She didn't know whether to pity him or laugh. And he wasn't lying either, she could sense it. "Are you serious? Never?"

Saikhan shook his head, "Never. I never learned how to talk to women like that, so it never happened. And since I knew you so well, I became attracted to you and wanted a chance."

Lin tugged at a stray strand of hair; she would rather get thrown off of a bison right into a volcano instead of taking this date. But, she felt sorry for him, and maybe if she just went once with him he would stop asking her. "If I agree to this 'meeting," she said seriously, "promise me you won't ask me out on another one. Ever."

Saikhan nodded eagerly, "Of course! You won't regret tonight!" Lin sighed and sipped her coffee; she prayed to the spirits that he wasn't expecting any intimacy.

* * *

Tenzin came in from work to immediately be bombarded by his children. He loved them very much, of course, but he needed a much needed break from the excitement. "Daddy! Daddy! Guess what the sky bison did to your flowers!" Meelo exclaimed. Tenzin sighed and gently eased his children off of him, "Go outside and play for a bit, I need to speak with your mother." When he was sure they were gone he went into the living room and saw Pema holding Rohan.

Tenzin smiled and hugged his wife and son; taking Lin's advice was difficult at times, but it was the right thing to do for everyone. "How was your day?" Pema asked. She was felt a bit off-guard when Tenzin started to be more active in their marriage, but she definitely wasn't complaining. "Long and tiring as usual," Tenzin sighed, "would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"

Pema smiled uneasily, "I'd love to, but what about the kids? We have to set things up beforehand, you know." Tenzin smiled, "I asked Korra and her friends last night to watch the kids, and everything will be fine." He gave his hand to Pema and helped her up.

"Let's get ready then."

* * *

Lin glared at her closet, wishing she could force something stylish to pop out of it. She spent most of her time at the station and never needed casual clothes. Her closet had clothes that had as many shades of black as possible. Almost everything she yanked out was black; or grey if she was lucky. She was about to give up when she spied a golden box that was at the back of her closet. She felt a few tears spring up in her eyes because that box had been the last thing she received from her mother before she passed.

She opened it and pulled out a short-sleeved, bright emerald dress that shimmered whenever it moved. It was even more special because her mother picked it out, with some help from Katara of course. She said she liked how it felt in her hands and had to buy it. Lin never had the chance to wear it since she got it, and she was desperate for an outfit. _"If it fits, it ships," _she thought nervously.

* * *

Tenzin and Pema walked hand in hand to the ferry that would take them to the restaurant. The name of the place was Ling's cuisine, they served Earth Kingdom food and a variety of vegetarian food. He was glad that he had booked the reservation early, the place was usually packed, "After you," he said to Pema gently as they got on.

* * *

Right when Lin finished getting ready her doorbell rang. She scowled, _"The second he touches me his ass is in the dirt!"_ She opened it to find Saikhan standing there grinning like an idiot holding a bouquet of daisies and a box of chocolates. "My my," Saikhan exclaimed, "you look marvelous!" Lin took the gifts and threw them off to the side.

"Let's just get this over with."

* * *

**Meh. Not my greatest chapter. But I had to get something out so I did my best. The next one will be better. Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

"And when I turned fifteen my mother bought me my first leather jacket!"

Lin's headache went from a dull throb to a full blown migraine from listening to Saikhan's sucky childhood. He was raised under very strict conditions; she had to resist the urge to laugh when he mentioned how he had a curfew when he was a teenager and how he spent time with his friends at a park. _"Sheesh, I was diving off of cliffs before I was even ten!" _ she thought incredulously. Finally Saikhan stopped yammering on about his 'social life' and turned to Lin, "So," he said loudly, "what do you like most about me?"

Lin didn't need any time to think that over, she preferred the 'okay I'll shut up and do my job' Saikhan over the 'oh I'm all that and a bag of chips' Saikhan. She thought a bit of sarcasm would turn the direction of the otherwise horrible small talk that was happening, and said this, "I just love you radiant charisma and your charming smile!" she said with every bit of sarcasm in her body.

"Really?" he asked emotionally. "Thank you so much, Lin!"

Lin wished she could drink the night away and forget about this clown, but getting drunk may be what he's waiting for. _"He thinks he's getting some tonight," _she thought ruefully. Before she could think about anything else disturbing a waiter came and addressed them both. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but there will be a second group of people who will be joining you at this table, is that alright with you?" Lin nodded, "It's fine," she had no problem with it, this way there will be more people to help her ignore Saikhan.

What she didn't expect was to see Tenzin and Pema walk through the entrance, she could feel her heart start to pound and closed her eyes, _"Oh spirits," _she panicked, _"please don't let them sit here."_

The second she opened her eyes she saw a shocked Tenzin and a visibly intrigued Pema standing in front of the table.

* * *

Tenzin couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was Lin and Saikhan out on a date. He knew about Saikhan's advances, but he never expected Lin to cave in so easily. He glanced to his left and saw Pema staring intently at Lin, expecting something to happen. "Lin, Saikhan," he addressed them respectfully, "how do you do?"

Saikhan raised a hand in greeting, "Just spending some time with my little angel," he said to Lin lovingly as he wrapped an arm around her. Tenzin could tell that Lin would rather spend the night getting a massage from Edward Scissorhands than remain here; her discomfort was obvious. "You two make such a wonderful couple!" Pema gushed emotionally.

Tenzin scowled and took a seat with Lin on his right and Pema on his left. "We haven't heard from you in a while," Tenzin said nonchalantly as he flipped through the menu. Lin rubbed her temple, "I've been busy with work, as usual," she said quietly. Tenzin couldn't help but notice the dress Lin was wearing he hadn't seen the dress in nearly 20 years. "That dress," he murmured, "it's been years since I've seen it."

Lin smirked, "Oh, you still remember this?" She ran a hand lightly over the bodice, "It's the first time I've worn it actually." The dress fit every part of Lin perfectly, the shade was just right and it didn't keep much to the imagination. He felt a heat crawl up his neck, _"Oh spirits,"_ he thought, _"not here."_

* * *

"Well, I'll be heading off to the ladies room. Don't wait up for me."

Lin stood up and walked away, swaying her hips as she went. She had spent most of her time conversing with Tenzin on any matter that came up, much to Pema and Saikhan's displeasure. Pema ended up sitting there stacking chopsticks as her husband latched on to every word coming out of Lin's mouth. It made her feel sick to her stomach. She ended up excusing herself too and followed Lin. When she arrived, Lin was just finishing up at the sink.

"What are you trying to do?" Pema demanded as she slammed the door behind her.

Lin didn't look up and continued re-applying her make-up. She didn't want to deal with a confrontation now, especially in a place like this. And Tenzin wouldn't be too pleased to find his wife with a few stones shoved down her throat. Pema was always the paranoid and clingy type, so Lin decided to toy with her.

"Why, I am just fixing my eye-shadow Pema! What's the problem?" she asked innocently.

"You know damn well what you're doing!" Pema yelled, "You keep trying to seduce Tenzin!"

Lin sighed heavily and closed her bag, in all honesty, she was trying to impress Tenzin and get Saikhan to stop pawing at her. Pema and saw her red face glaring spears into her. "You were always the paranoid type," Lin said calmly, "I can assure you that nothing of the sort is going on, and if you think so otherwise; there isn't much more I can say." Pema pointed a finger at her accusingly, "So what were you doing during that bread incident? You're nothing more than a whore!"

_While their meals were being prepared, a waiter came around with some loaves of bread and a stick of butter. He placed them on the table, "For the table, enjoy." Saikhan immediately starts tearing into his own and Lin turned away, disgusted. She sees Tenzin struggling to cut his piece and takes it from his hand. "Hey, wait-!" he exclaimed before Lin put the piece of bread to his lips. He blushed and looked at Lin slowly; she was staring down at the table. "You were never good with your hands," she whispered as she slowly eased the morsel of bread into his mouth._

_Lin glanced down the table and saw Pema staring at her with a shocked expression. Even if she wanted Tenzin to work things out with Pema first, but the want, the need; it was rushing through her veins. She might as just treat herself for a few moments. _

"_Stop it."_

_Lin jumped slightly at the sound of Pema's angry voice. She looked down the table and saw Pema staring at her viciously with a few tears threatening to escape from her eyes. Lin withdrew her hand from Tenzin's face without a word and felt a pang of guilt start to grow; but she got over it._

Lin came back from her flashback and stared Pema right in the eye. She preferred to earn the things she wanted rather than fight for them; but it was on now. She smirked, "I was being a friend; friends help each other out. I scratch his back," she lowered her voice to a purr, "he scratches mine."

Pema's hands clenched into fists as she stared Lin down. Lin never lost a staredown and she easily derailed Pema's resolve, "This isn't over with," she shouted, "I swear by the spirits' if you try anything else with my husband, I'll-" Lin laughed and cut Pema off, "You'll do what? No offense, but you're a non-bender. If it is a fight you're looking for, you're out of luck." She stepped closer to her, "I think you should stop yourself before you do something you'll regret," she growled at her.

Pema glared at her a few more moments before storming out of the restroom. Lin gathered her things and left a few minutes after her. She hadn't even closed the door before she heard a scream and a table falling over.

"**If you ever say something like that about Lin again, I'll kill you!" **

Lin rushed back to what was left of their table and gasped; Saikhan was lying unconscious on the ground bleeding from various places while Tenzin stood over him with an expression she had never seen on him before.

An expression of murderous intent.

* * *

**I needed to get this out today because I have to spend all of tomorrow school shopping. Sorry for it coming out so late . Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

All Tenzin could see was red. He was so angry he didn't know what he was doing; the only thing he could think of was pounding Saikhan into the ground until there was nothing left. He was on deaf ears to the screams that were happening and raised a leg to stomp Saikhan.

"Tenzin, stop!"

Before he could react, a pair of slender, but strong arms wrapped around his midsection. For a few moments he thought it was Pema, but she was off to the side, weeping softly. Lin, on the other hand, had a vice grip on him and he couldn't move. He could feel her trembling slightly on him and he finally calmed himself down. She grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around forcibly.

"What the hell did you do?"

Tenzin wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked around. A few tables were flipped over and a good amount of wine bottles were smashed. Eventually he looked back to Lin, who was glaring at him, expecting an answer.

"H-He said something about you, something completely out of line," he whispered, "about you."

_Tenzin watched Pema follow Lin into the restroom uneasily. Whatever Lin was trying to accomplish with feeding him bread in front of his wife was beyond his comprehension, but it had brought back a few fond memories of his past relationship with Lin. He didn't expect to run into her on a date of all things, especially with Saikhan. The poor sap had been lusting after her for years, the whole city was aware of it. It had made him a bit jealous, but he had ignored it._

"_How did you do it, Tenzin?" Saikhan asked as he stared as he stared at Lin's retreating figure. Tenzin snapped back into reality, "W-what do you mean?"_

"_How did you get her to fall in love with you? Everything I've tried gets her to hate my guts more," Saikhan said remorsefully. Tenzin sighed and adjusted his suit, "I've known Lin from the day she was born, plus our parents saved the world. Things just fell into place."_

"_So, how is she?" Saikhan asked while holding back a laugh. Tenzin gave him a suspiciously look; he had an uneasy feeling about where this conversation was going to turn to and wanted no part in it. "I don't think I am at liberty to say so," he said briskly as he continued his meal. _

"_I heard she was a freak in the bedroom, eh?_

_Tenzin started to choke and Saikhan pounded him on the back. He never liked to think about his sexual history with Lin, but Saikhan heard right. A 'freak' would be an understatement. He hated when he heard other men talk about Lin that way, no woman deserves to have a man dog her down like that. "I beg your pardon?" Tenzin said to Saikhan loudly._

"_You know exactly what I mean; I heard she can knock a man out with one sex position only!" Saikhan took out a cigar and lit it, "I was planning on bringing her back to my place tonight!"_

_Tenzin could feel the anger rising up in his chest and fought to keep it under control. The thought of Lin having sex with anyone else except him in the past makes him feel nauseous. Especially with someone completely beneath her-_

"_Look," Saikhan said after a long puff of the cigar, "I know both of you had a thing going on and all that other bullshit, but you got to help me out!"_

_Tenzin glared at him for a few moments, "Don't you dare ask me to help get her to sleep with you."_

_Saikhan laughed, "Well since you don't seem too keen on talking about her, she must have a bad past then." _

_Tenzin raised an eyebrow questioningly, if anyone could tell the best life story about Lin, it would be him. Saikhan took a swig of his beer, "She was raised by a single mom without a male figure, and girls need a father figure to keep them out of trouble-"_

_The airbender casually sipped his water, trying to disguise his disgust. Plenty of people were only raised by one parent and they turned out just as good as others. He didn't realize that Saikhan was still speaking and only caught the final part of his speech._

"_-so she must be some sort of slut then."_

_Tenzin came back to reality with a start, "What was that?" Saikhan looked at him confusingly, "I said, since she didn't have a father figure, she's probably a closet slut or something, that's why she's never seen with any other men. Personally, I-"_

_Crash._

Lin listened to Tenzin's explanation indifferently, she heard those rumors of course; nothing like good old fashioned scare tactics to weed necessary information out of the weaklings. Still, he hadn't expected Saikhan, who was obsessed with her, to think she was a slut. Sure, she knew how to pleasure a man; it doesn't mean that's degrading.

By then police and an ambulance arrived and took the semi-conscious Saikhan away. An officer approached the duo and bowed, "Chief," he said respectfully, "what are our orders now? Do we arrest the councilman?" Lin glanced over at Tenzin, who had paled at the word 'arrest'. His career was already unsteady as it is, an arrest would be the cherry on top of a shit storm of hell.

"I'll take care of him," she commanded, "he will be staying with me for observation." She looked over at Pema, who was being fanned by a nearby waitress and questioned by a few more officers. She lazily gestured over to her, "Take her back to Air Temple Island and keep a few men there for overnight watch."

It took Tenzin a few moments to regain his ability to speak, "But why?" he questioned quietly, "why are you covering for me?" Lin smiled and flicked the arrow on his forehead playfully.

"I guess this 'slut' was feeling charitable tonight."

* * *

**I'm going to miss doing daily updates. *sniff* Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Click.

The sound of the door shutting sent chills running down Tenzin's spine as he and Lin went into her apartment. It had been months since he had been here, and that visit wasn't under desirable conditions. He sat down hesitantly as Lin bustled around trying to make everything more comfortable. "Could I use your phone?"

Lin waved her hand in affirmation, "Go ahead."

He dialed in the number for Air Temple Island and waited until he heard someone pick up. "Pema?" he questioned. "No, it's Korra," Korra said confusingly, "what happened to you, Tenzin? Pema came home in a police car crying like a maniac!" Tenzin sighed heavily, "We ran into some trouble at the restaurant, where's Pema now?"

He heard Korra walk into a room, "She's asleep now," she whispered. "I put her to bed a while back; do you want me to wake her?" Tenzin was silent for a few moments, still trying to comprehend what was going on. "Hello?" Korra questioned, snapping her out of his thoughts. "I'll be home tomorrow morning, good bye Korra."

Tenzin hung up and leaned back on the sofa, just when it had finally felt like things were going back to normal, then this happened. And the worst part about it is that he let his cool down in front of Lin. He was almost certain that Pema only followed Lin to the bathroom to confront her, which obviously didn't work because she came back in tears. And now she's alone, crying her eyes out.

"How's your wife?" a smooth, female voice said quietly.

He sat up abruptly to find Lin sitting in front of him in a red silk night gown, staring at him intently. He didn't realize how long he had been gawking at her until she cleared her throat. "Oh-I-um," he stammered, "she's sleeping now," Lin smirked and leaned back into a chair, "I see," she said distantly, "every drama queen needs her beauty rest."

Tenzin frowned, Pema certainly wasn't any princess, and she was just very sensitive and prone to paranoia. "She's far from any drama queen, Lin!" Lin crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hold back a laugh. Any woman who confronts another woman in a restaurant bathroom is far from placid. Lin stood up with a grunt, "Well, might as well prepare for bed," she said as she disappeared down the hall.

Tenzin groaned and stretched out on the couch, it felt uncomfortable because he was still wearing his suit, but he planned on leaving at dawn anyways. It wasn't long before he started to doze slightly when he heard a candle being lit and footsteps coming down the hall. Emerald, cat-like eyes opened in front of him and gleamed in the dim light.

"Aren't you coming to bed?"

Tenzin sat up immediately, blood started to rush to his head and he could barely find the right words to put together. "I-uh, what do you mean?" he managed to speak out. Lin placed the candle on the coffee table and leaned forward, "You don't want to sleep here all night, do you? You're more than welcome in my bed," she said quietly.

The airbender couldn't believe what he was hearing; Lin Beifong, his ex-girlfriend of 15 years, wants him to sleep in her bed. He would rather experience getting his tattoos again than having to deal with this awkwardness. "But that's completely inappropriate!" Tenzin stammered as he tried to keep his calm.

Lin frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, "It's not like we're having sex," she reasoned, "it's just a sleepover. We can tell scary stories, make s'mores, and other sleepover stuff," she said sarcastically. Tenzin broke eye contact with her, even though this proposal was completely illogical, this sofa was killing his back. "Fine," he grumbled, "but no touching!"

The earthbender laughed as she led him down the hall, she opened a nearby closet and pulled out a pair of pajamas and handed it to him. "You had these?" Tenzin asked, "I thought I had lost these!" Lin opened the door to her room, "When you left me, I kept those as a reminder of some sort." Tenzin gave her a confused look, "What do you mean by that?" Lin turned around after spreading the bed, "I guess to remind myself not to get too attached to a man."

Tenzin slipped into her bed and positioned himself right on the edge to leave as much space in between as possible. Her bed was a step up from the small mattress he and Pema had to share on the island. A little while later, Lin spoke up. "You asleep yet?"

"Not really," he murmured while adjusting his blanket. Lin chuckled, he was always uptight about things, and sleeping in the same bed as her must be hell. "You want me to tell you a bedtime story?" Tenzin didn't care at this point and grunted. "Once there was a man with a hot, delicious girlfriend who all the men wanted," she started to say, "and then he dumped her for a teenager and knocked her up four times! The end!" she said dramatically.

"Ha ha," Tenzin laughed sardonically as he turned to face her. He had to admit that the way her hair was splayed out on the pillow was very attractive. "You're making it sound one-sided." He felt Lin's hand stroke his arrow, "Just go to sleep, baldy."

The next morning, the bright light of the sun stirred Lin out of her slumber. It took her a few moments to gather her bearings, and she noticed that Tenzin had an arm draped over her torso and spooning her from behind. She thought about rousing him from his sleep and getting him to move off of her, but she may not get a chance like this ever again. She snuggled closer to him and sighed, it was like old times. Just when she started to get comfortable, Tenzin started to wake.

"Huh?" Tenzin groaned as he opened his eyes. He finally realized what position he was in and jumped out of the bed. Lin listened to his heavy breathing and turned around, "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," she said lazily as she sat up in bed. Tenzin was blushing profusely; he wished he was aware of what he was doing before instead of embarrassing himself. "Why didn't you tell me I was holding you like that?" he yelled.

Lin swung her legs off the bed and started to walk into the bathroom, but turned around before she walked in;

"I didn't want to disturb you, baldy. Now, let's get ready, we're going to the island."

* * *

**I was feeling generous so I gave you guys two chapters in one day! I may be on hiatus for now because of my classes, but no doubt in mind I'll publish as much as I can. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lin and Tenzin walked side by side up the steps to the Temple. The police chief glanced at Tenzin and noticed him sweating slightly. She would be too, if she had been in her position. "You okay?" she questioned. He nodded and gulped before saying, "I'm just a bit worried, that's all." They had just reached the top of the steps when Korra and her boyfriend, Mako, and his brother, Bolin, appeared in front of them.

"Tenzin! Lin!" Korra exclaimed as she approached the pair. "How's Pema?" Tenzin asked her anxiously as he looked around hurriedly. Lin had to admit that she was slightly concerned about Pema too, she looked like she was about to wither away and die back at the restaurant. And she was certain that she would be angry at Lin for inadvertently seducing Tenzin and bringing her back to her apartment. _"Better keep my distance away from her, for now," _Lin thought cautiously. Even though she was still in love with Tenzin, she felt bad about flirting with him when Pema was around. She made a mental note to keep things clean until he finally made up his mind.

"You looked very pretty on the news yesterday!" Bolin said to Lin cheerfully as he rushed up to her. She still never got around to the training session he begged her for, and she was glad he didn't bring it up again. But, she was more interested on the fact that what happened last night was on the news! She put on her characteristic scowl, "The news! What did-?" Mako jumped in and clamped a hand on Bolin's mouth before he could respond and dragged him away, "Bo!" he said angrily, "We can't mention that!"

Lin turned to Korra, who was attempting to sneak away, and was grabbed by Tenzin on the shoulder, "You mean to tell me that this was on the news?" he yelled angrily. Korra wiggled out of his grasp, "Yeah," she said nervously, "it showed you and Lin, mostly."

Tenzin groaned inwardly as Korra continued to tell them what the news had shown. Fortunately, there was no mention of them leaving together to Lin's apartment, so things should blow over pretty quickly. Except the part about him punching Saikhan's teeth out.

"So," Korra said casually, "You guys spent the night together, right?" Tenzin immediately paled and tried to change the subject before Korra starts coming up with theories, her over-active imagination would spell trouble unless it's kept in check. "He slept on the couch," Lin said calmly as Korra started give them a look of horror, "we wanted to avoid any confrontations by the media at the station."

Korra furrowed her eyebrows for a few moments and nodded, "Well, that does make sense," she turned around and gestured to the Temple, "Let's go inside, Pema's waiting.

* * *

"Pema?" Tenzin called as he, Korra, and Lin walk through the Temple. "In here," Pema called out from the kitchen. Pema had bags under her eyes and a sad expression. Everyone took a seat, except Lin who opted to lean against the doorframe in case she needed to leave quickly. Pema glanced at Lin and nodded slightly before saying, "I think I deserve an explanation as to why you punched the police lieutenant!"

Tenzin bowed his head in shame and looked at Lin, who nodded. "He said something completely inappropriate about Lin, and I couldn't let that go unpunished," he said quietly. Pema glared at Lin for a few moments, "And what did he call you?"

"He called me a slut," she said to Pema as bluntly as she could. Pema's eyes widened a bit but she kept silent and looked at Tenzin, who nodded. "And you found that a reason to assault someone?"

Tenzin sighed and ran a hand along his head, now would be the worst time to tell Pema he liked Lin again, so he decided to twist some facts up, "Lin is one of my closest friends," he said quietly, "if he had said the same about you, I would've done the same for you."

Korra watched the exchange with a confused expression; Tenzin and Lin were both acting out of character lately. He had been jittery and she had been a lot less uptight and serious lately and it was completely abnormal. She and Pema knew about Tenzin and Lin's past relationship and how it ended.

But why did it feel like they were hiding something?

Korra looked over at Lin, who was looking at Tenzin explain his motives to Pema. It wasn't any ordinary look, however. She was looking at him a bit too intently for someone who despised him a year ago. She would start to smile whenever Tenzin looked at her. "Lin?" Korra whispered to her hesitantly, "Can I talk to you outside?"

Lin looked her over for a few moments; Korra wasn't the type to ask a lot of questions. But Tenzin's conversation with was starting to get a little heated so she complied and walked outside. The pair sat on a bench overlooking Aang Memorial Island. "What did you drag me out here for?" Lin asked impatiently as Korra looked out at the bay.

"You have feelings for Tenzin, don't you?"

Korra stared into Lin's eyes, demanding an answer. Lin was reluctant to tell Korra anything, she wasn't sure how close Korra was to Pema. "If I tell you," Lin said to Korra seriously, "promise me you won't say a word about it to Drama Queen." Korra grinned and put her right hand in the air, "Yep! Avatar's honor!" Lin sighed, she wasn't good at expressing her feelings to anyone, the only person that really understood her was her mother, and she was gone. "I might as well come out with it," she said with a chuckle, "I'm still in love with Tenzin."

Korra was silent for a few moments with a shocked expression on her face, she couldn't believe it. The thought of Lin having romantic feeling to anybody was astonishing. "Does he know yet?" she asked the earthbender. Lin nodded, "I told him a few months ago," she paused, mulling over her next sentence, "and he said he felt the same way."

"What?" Korra exclaimed as she grabbed Tenzin's shoulders, "Tenzin is in love with you too?" Lin grabbed Korra's wrists, "Keep your voice down," she warned as she looked around cautiously. "He told me he does have feelings for me and wanted to work things out, but I told him to see if things with Pema can be fixed." Korra frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, "Why would you do that? The man of your dreams confesses to you and you tell him to go away? That doesn't make any sense." Lin eyebrows furrowed, "Let me make this clear," she said quietly, "Pema stole Tenzin away from me when I needed him the most. Do you really think I'd want to stoop that low?"

Korra looked into the emerald eyes of the police chief and knew she meant every word she said. She was friends with both Pema and Lin, and she didn't want to get too involved. "Wow," Korra breathed, "I guess I should've followed your footsteps with Mako then." Lin gave Korra a reproachful look, "Well unlike you," she said jokingly, "I plan on earning Tenzin's heart again." Korra smiled and was about to tell a joke back before the door behind them opened and slammed shut.

Tenzin walked out and sat beside Lin and sighed as he buried his head in his hands. "What's wrong?" Lin asked gently as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Tenzin looked up, "Pema's going on a trip for a week."

Lin gave him a confused look, "Why?" Tenzin sat up straight and addressed her and Korra, "She said she needed a break from all the stresses of Republic City, so she's going off with her friends to Ember Island." Lin scoffed, running from her problems would be the last thing she would do. "So why are you telling me this?" she questioned Tenzin. He looked around trying to avoid her gaze until he couldn't anymore. "I guess what I wanted to ask you was," He looked into Lin's sparkling emerald eyes,

"If you could stay on the island, with me."


	10. Chapter 10

"Bye mommy!" the kids called after their mother as she walked towards the boat. Tenzin couldn't wait until Lin's arrival, a whole week with her excited him completely. Pema had become noticeably darker since their date at the restaurant and only spoke to him when it was necessary. The thought of divorcing Pema sent an uneasy chill down his spine, his feelings for Lin grew by the day. The morning he woke up to him holding her firm, sweet body was so tempting, he struggled to maintain his self-control. He knew he had to eventually tell Pema about what happened, but that could wait. He walked her to the docks, "Have a good time."

* * *

Lin bustled around her apartment, packing a week's worth of clothes for her time on the island. She made it clear to Tenzin and Korra that she would only be there to assist with the island's daily needs, but she was excited because she would get to spend some time with Tenzin. She dug around in a drawer for some extra t-shirts when she felt something silky on her fingers. She pulled out the item and saw that it was a piece of green lingerie, _"Heh," _she chuckled to herself as she ran a hand along the silk item, _"it's been a while since I've worn this." _She thought about the last time she used it and shuddered, it wasn't an experience she liked to reminisce about. _"I wonder what Tenzin would say about it," _as she stuffed it in her bag without realizing it.

* * *

Bumi trailed his younger brother as he ran about the Temple fixing things up. "What's the deal, bro?" he questioned him as Tenzin got to work dusting some photos, "It's only Lin, not the Fire Lady!" Tenzin glared at his brother and got to work sweeping the rugs, "I rather have the temple looking decent unlike your dumpster of a room!"

Bumi laughed and punched Tenzin lightly on the arm, "The mess makes it feel more comfortable!" He sat on the couch and put his feet on the table, "And if you don't remember, Lin lived around crap all the time! Aunt Toph was blind for spirits' sake!" Tenzin pushed Bumi's feet off of the table and sprayed it, "Lin isn't blind and I don't want her to see the place in shambles!"

Bumi watched as Tenzin ran around to and fro and started to think. He's never seen Tenzin act this panicky unless it was really important. He remembered the time when Tenzin was getting ready to ask Lin to be his girlfriend 40 years ago, and he was acting the same exact way. Plus, his issues with Pema were so obvious even the kids were talking about it. And even Lin was being much kinder; she actually walked past him without insulting or punching him, even both!

"How do you feel about Lin?" Bumi asked as Tenzin finished the living room. Bumi wasn't the type to accept vague answers so he planned to get as much answers as possible. He could see his little brother turn red in the face, "Well, she's my best friend," Tenzin stammered, "why do you ask?" Bumi smirked and raised an eyebrow, "You like Lin, don't you?" Tenzin immediately went on the defensive and came up with every reason as to why Bumi was wrong, but he wasn't having it. "Shut up and admit it like a man, Ten-ten!" The non-bender knew that his brother's childhood nickname wouldn't make him feel too pleased.

"I'm married for spirits' sake!" Tenzin yelled angrily, "How on earth can I love another woman besides Pema?" Bumi stood up at laid a hand on Tenzin's shoulder, "You know as much as I that your marriage with Pema is falling apart, and she knows it too! Stop torturing yourself about it and admit it! You want Lin back!" Tenzin's eyes softened and he sat down and was silent for a few moments before saying, "Fine, I'm in love with Lin, okay?" he leaned back and crossed his arms, "I was about ready to divorce Pema, but Lin told me to work things out, and if they couldn't, come back to her. I feel like I'm being unfair to both of them."

Bumi's eyebrows furrowed in concentration and after a few minutes he nodded. "You still need to tell Pema about how you feel about Lin before it gets outta hand; I don't wanna come home to a homicide!"

Tenzin frowned and Bumi pulled him into a one-armed hug, "Good luck, Ten-ten!"

* * *

Lin knocked on the door to the temple and waited anxiously. She wasn't sure of what she was planning on doing during this week, but she was sure as hell getting an answer out of Tenzin. She's loved him for 40 years, and she didn't want to wait a minute longer. He was going to make his choice soon, whether he liked it or not. Jinora answered a few moments later and hugged her, "Aunty Lin!"

Lin smiled and hugged her as the other children ran up and did so also. She could see Tenzin lurking around the corner and convinced the kids to go and play outside. Once they were gone, she smirked and beckoned for Tenzin, "You can come out of your hiding place, baldy." Tenzin blushed as he walked up to her, "I'm glad you're able to come."

Lin breezed by him and tossed him her bag, "Enough with the formal crap, now escort me to my room," she said haughtily as she rushed up the stairs. Tenzin sighed and followed.

* * *

After dinner, Lin and Tenzin sat in the living room attempting to chat together but were constantly interrupted by the antics of Korra, Bumi, and the kids. The kids were only running around and making noise, but Korra and Bumi were spying on the pair. They hid around the corner and watched. "This still doesn't feel right," Korra said uneasily as she heard Tenzin and Lin laugh about something. Bumi snickered, "It's none of my business! I knew it was gonna happen anyways!" Korra gave him a confused look, "How?" Bumi smiled and wiggled a finger at her, "They're soul-mates! My dad always told me how he felt a spiritual connection between those two since they were babies!"

Korra frowned, if she was soul-mates with someone leaving them would be the last thing she would do, and she still didn't understand why Tenzin left Lin in the first place. "Well why did Tenzin leave her?" Bumi grimaced, he didn't like thinking about that time, his mother had to move back to the South Pole because she couldn't take it anymore. "The White Lotus did it. You were only a few months old when it happened; they wanted Tenzin to have kids and if he did have them with Lin," he paused for a few moments, "they may have not been airbenders. So they arranged him with Pema and it took off from there." Korra's eyes widened in surprised, she thought that arranged marriages didn't really happen anymore. "Does Tenzin really have feelings for Pema?" she asked quietly. Bumi sighed, "I don't know, Ten-ten is bad liar, but he's really compassionate."

Korra frowned sadly, as much as she liked Pema, it didn't seem fair that Tenzin had to give up everything just to keep the peace. And Lin probably didn't know why he did it either; she may still think that he just left her for a younger woman. She looked back around the corner and saw that they had left the living room, without a trace.

"_Where did they go?"_

* * *

**This really wasn't a chapter I was feeling, but the next one will be better! Thanks for reading and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Remember that time when my mother tore up half of the island because she lost a card game to Aang?"

Tenzin naturally would have grimaced, because Aunt Toph had destroyed his tree house as a kid, but the alcohol made him laugh hysterically. He didn't drink alcohol often, air nomads were allowed to drink but in small quantities only. But this time was different; he finally had Lin to himself without any screaming children or anyone else getting in the way. And he intended to enjoy himself as much as he could.

Lin rolled her head back in laughter, a faint blush on her cheeks as she took another swig of beer. She inherited her mother's love for alcohol, but not her resistance. It was rare for Toph to get drunk unless she drank near inhuman amounts, but Lin could get hammered by the second can. Her officers never understood why she never drank at the bar and she feared that if she told them why, she wouldn't be as intimidating anymore. "This place is so boring," she slurred as she waved a hand around her room, "there's nothing to do here!"

Tenzin chuckled raucously and pointed an accusing finger at her, "If I remember correctly, you used to tell me all the time about how you loved coming here!" The earthbender pouted and flailed her limbs around in aggravation. She was acting like a bratty schoolgirl rather than a stoic police chief. Her hair had fallen out of its pinned up curls and now fell past her shoulders. Lin reached for a fifth can of bear, but was too drunk to open it. Tenzin was still drinking down his third, so he felt sober enough to grab the can from her and attempt to open it. "Hey, what the hell-?" Lin stammered as she watched Tenzin open the can. "Don't worry," Tenzin said as he struggled, "I almost-" The can ended up bursting open and spraying its contents all over Lin.

"Spirits," Tenzin whispered in shock as he jumped up to tend to her. "Ugh," Lin groaned as she examined herself. She was soaked with beer, so she decided to change. "Don't worry about it, give me a few minutes." She staggered to her bathroom and opened her suitcase. Most of the clothes in there weren't suitable to be worn around Tenzin, so she was just about to shut the bag when she spied a piece of lingerie.

"Heh," she chuckled to herself as she slipped into it, "might as well that this one out for a spin."

"Lin?" Tenzin called out as he leaned over to see how she was doing, "Are you alright?" Lin smiled and called out after him, "I'm fine, just close your eyes and I'll tell you when you can open them again." Tenzin was too drunk to even try to reason with her and closed his eyes immediately. He waited a few minutes and was about to call out again to Lin, but he heard her voice. "You can open your eyes now," she purred seductively. Tenzin opened his eyes and gasped.

He was looking at a goddess.

The lingerie was perfect on her curvaceous body, the silk hugged every dip and curve imaginable. Seeing Pema in lingerie couldn't even compare to what he was seeing. Her lean torso was exposed, showing her tattoo of the Beifong's Badgermole on her right hip. Whenever he saw Pema's torso he saw a myriad of stretch marks and other loose things that should not be mentioned. "What do you think?" she asked expectantly as she leaned against the doorway of the bathroom while lifting up a leg.

"W-Wow!" he murmured as he sat down on the bed to steady himself. He always knew Lin had a killer body, but seeing this close in so long was mind-blowing. "You look perfect," he purred as he approached her. Lin froze in surprise, Tenzin wasn't exactly too outgoing and she didn't expect him to respond so well, but maybe that was the alcohol talking. She was too busy staring into his blue eyes that were dark with lust to notice that he pulled her onto the bed and was hovering on top of her.

"Tenzin," she slurred as he tugged on the strings of her lingerie, "what are you doing?" Tenzin laughed as he removed what was remaining of her lingerie and started to remove his cloak. She saw his eyes twinkle in excitement and couldn't help but feel excited herself. "You want to know what I'm doing?" he whispered as he nibbled on her ear. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"Something I've should've done long ago."

* * *

Korra had snuck into Tenzin's office after she put the kids to bed; she wanted to know more about his past. She had already checked his desk and there were only newspapers and files from his job that had nothing to do with what she wanted to know. His bookcases were filled with old history books that went back as far as 500 years. She stood up from her seat at Tenzin's desk and was about to leave when she saw a cardboard box on top of a bookshelf on the other side of the room. Since Korra is fairly short, she used her earthbending to lift herself high enough to reach the box.

She sat back down at the desk and flipped the box open. When she looked inside, she gasped; the box was filled with picture, newspaper articles, and anything else you could think off about Lin. There was a picture of her smiling widely wearing a metalbending uniform different from the current one and standing next to a woman around 50. _"That's Toph," _Korra thought as she looked further into the box. The next picture was a cut-out from a newspaper, titled, 'Death of a Chief'. The Lin in this picture was frowning sadly and a younger Tenzin stood near her, holding her by her waist. The rest of the papers were random cut-outs that had pictures of Lin, mentioned Lin, or both. She was about to put the box back when she saw a smaller box inside that was covered with a velvet-like material.

"Wow," Korra murmured as she flipped through its contents, "he's obsessed."

The smaller box was filled with pictures of Lin, some were from when she was a small child, most were from when she was an adult. Korra leaned back and marveled at what she was seeing. Tenzin hid nearly hundreds of photos of Lin for spirits' know how long. She decided to tell Bumi about it after breakfast the next day. As she walked through the hallways of the Temple, she heard a thumping noise. She thought it was just one of the kids, but she realized it was coming from the adults' quarters. She tiptoed throughout another hallway and finally located the source of the noise.

It was Lin's room.

"Harder, Tenzin! Harder!" she heard Lin yell. Korra's eyes widened in sheer shock, _"Oh no, not here!" _The thumping became more insistent and faster and she heard Tenzin growl, "I'm almost there!" And before Korra knew it, she heard their voices scream out and go silent. She heard them laugh and then nothing else. Korra trudged back to her room and curled up on the bed, her eyes still empty.

"Holy shit."

* * *

**I'm a terrible smut writer! I'm just too innocent! But having Korra hear it happening made the chapter flow easier so I just went with it. It's amazing how this story went from being one-shot to eleven chapters! My mind is always at work for new ideas, and an idea that I just came up with will extend the story! There will be at least 20 chapters, if not more. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

Lin groaned as the sun started to shine through the window of her room, she definitely wasn't a morning person. She sat up slowly and sighed as she grasped her head in pain, her hangover was killing her. She looked down and noticed she was naked, _"Ugh," _she thought, aggravated,_ "why am I naked?" _She then noticed that her whole body was sore and sticky. "What the hell happened?" she asked herself. She wasn't prepared to find Tenzin sleeping right next to her, naked as well. She looked around quickly and saw that her clothes along with Tenzin's were thrown about the room. She jumped out of the bed in shock and tried her hardest to realize what was going on.

"_Tenzin and I slept together?!"_

* * *

Tenzin could feel a pair of smooth hands prodding his chest and tried his hardest to ignore it. Soon the prodding progressed to pounding and he was forced to open his eyes. He winced at the bright sunlight and held his head in order to quell the throbbing pain. _"I knew I should've taken it easy," _he thought regretfully. He didn't expect to see a naked and visibly upset Lin straddling him. "What the-?" Tenzin exclaimed as he sat up immediately, "Lin, you're naked! What's going on here?" Lin grabbed him by his shoulders, "We slept together you idiot!" He immediately jumps up and paces the room, panicking. He couldn't believe what he just did; he cheated on his wife with his ex-girlfriend and slept together under his own roof! Lin sighed deeply and leaned back on the bed. She had vowed to not sleep with Tenzin until he left Pema, and they ended up doing it anyways. She wasn't sure whether to feel happy about it or pissed at herself for giving in too easy. The only thing she could clearly remember was him spraying her with beer. After that, it was completely hazy.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my," Tenzin said as he paced holes in the ground. He felt sick to his stomach with worry. He was planning on telling Pema about how he felt about Lin, but it looked like now he had to tell her that he slept with her too. "What are we going to do?" he begged from Lin as she stood up with a towel wrapped around her. She shrugged her shoulders as she trudged towards the bathroom. "I don't know about you, but I'm taking a shower," she closed the door. Tenzin collapsed back on the bed.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Korra wandered about the temple with visible bags under her eyes and a slight limp. She spent most of her life living in the South Pole under the watchful eye of the White Lotus, who now seemed a bit more antagonistic than usual. She couldn't believe that Tenzin and Lin slept together on the first day she was here! She didn't notice her boyfriend and his brother come out of their rooms and chase her down. "Korra! Wait up!" Mako called after her. Korra didn't hear and ended up tripping and falling on the ground. "Korra!" the brothers yelled out as they helped her up. "I heard things," she whispered in Mako's ear as she trembled in his arms, "bad, bad things!" Bolin gave Mako a weird look, "Uh, what's she talking about?" Mako continued to cradle Korra as she bit her fingernails and whispered, "Thump, thump, thump."

* * *

Lin stepped out of the shower and sighed as she looked herself over. There were various a few minor cuts and bruised, but her work uniform would cover those up easily. Tenzin wasn't any better either; he had scratch marks all over his chest, back, and arms. She had no idea how he was going to manage at his job today. She earthbent her armor on and walked downstairs for breakfast. She saw the kids playing around as usual, _"Good, this probably means that the heard nothing," _she thought, feeling relieved. She heard a rattling noise and looked around to see Korra shaking, visibly disturbed. The firebender boy gave Lin a pleading look and she shrugged her shoulders. _"Crap," _Lin thought, _"she must've heard us." _

Tenzin came in and sat down as he murmured greetings to everyone, he sat next to Lin, and when a yelp of fright. He looked over to see a pale Korra with a hand over her mouth, "Uh, sorry about that," she said shakily. Lin looked over at Tenzin and raised an eyebrow, mentally telling him that Korra knows about what happen. Tenzin sighed slightly and started to read his newspaper, without really reading it. He kept thinking about last night, things were a bit hazy to him but he knew how far it went. As much as he hated to admit it, it was the best sex he's had in a long time. He didn't notice Jinora calling out to him.

"Dad?" she pointed to his neck, "what's that on your neck?" Tenzin stiffened; it was a hickey Lin gave to him the night before that couldn't be covered with his clothes. Thankfully, his children were too young to understand what it was, but Korra and her friends can put two and two together to find out. "Well-I-uh," Tenzin stammered out as he tried to find the right things to say. "And Aunty Lin has it too!" Meelo exclaimed as he pointed to Lin. Lin discreetly adjusted her collar and cleared her throat. As much as she didn't like it, she was an expert on lying, and even more on seeing if other people are telling the truth or not. "It was a bug bite," Lin said casually, "your father and I were outside early this morning and some bugs got to us."

Meelo jumped down from his seat and hopped on his father's lap, "Daddy and Aunty Lin are vampires!" Tenzin sighed in relief; there was no way he couldn't made up an excuse like that, so for now he felt safe. But he had an uneasy feeling that someone knew about what happened. Pema was due back home in 4 days, he had until then to come up with something, anything, to make things right.

"Uh Lin?" Korra asked shakily, "can I talk to you for a minute?" Korra had seemed to have calmed down now. Lin glanced over at Tenzin, who was staring at her. She gave him a slight nod and went outside after Korra. After Korra shut the door behind her and checked to see if they were followed, she came out with it, "I think I should just let you know," she paused as to widen the gap between her and the Chief, "that I heard noises from your room last night." Lin raised an amused eyebrow, "Oh really? Like what?" Korra paled slightly at Lin's lack of nervousness and murmured, "Thumping. And groaning. Lots of it.", Korra pointed a finger at Lin, "And I know for a fact that Tenzin didn't go to his bedroom last night."

Lin was impressed, Korra had actually stumped her. If she had more energy she would've come up with a better comeback, but she saw no point in that now. Plus, she basically knew about everything and she wouldn't leave her alone unless her suspicions were confirmed. Lin ignored the pounding in her head and whispered to Korra, "If you're saying that I slept with Tenzin, you're right," Korra eyes widened with shock but kept silent and Lin continued, "but both of us were drunk and we didn't realize what happened at first." Korra just shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry Lin, but you're going to have to tell Pema right when she comes, it'll only get worse from here." Lin frowned and buried her hands in her head, "I know." Korra started to look around and tap her feet, it seemed like she wanted to say something else to Lin. Eventually the police chief grew tired of Korra's stalling, "What now?" she asked angrily. Korra jumped slightly at the should of Lin's shout and scooted a bit further from her, "I was wondering if," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "you used protection last night."

Lin could almost laugh, she was 52 years old and the chances of her getting pregnant were almost none. She gave Korra an exasperated look, "Seriously? I'm too old to get pregnant!" Korra raised her hands defensively and blushed, "Just making sure!" Lin sighed, the last thing she would want was to get knocked up now. "So, have you slept with your firebending boytoy yet?" Korra turned an even deeper shade of red, "No! No! I-!"

Lin waved a hand dismissively, "Yeah, yeah," she stood up and started to walk towards the docks, "I'm going to work."


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as Lin walked into the station that morning, she kept seeing and hearing people whispering whenever she was around. At first it was only a few people talking, but by midday it was a majority of the station. She looked around and saw her third-in-command, Lana, whispering among her subordinates. "Lana? Can I have a word with you?" Lin asked casually as she approached Lana and her group. Lana's group snickered at her and pushed her towards Lin and she tentatively followed her into Lin's office. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Lin got right down to business.

"What the hell is everyone talking about? I know it's about me!"

Lana chuckled and waved a nonchalant hand and Lin, "Come on Lin," she said happily, "a little bit of gossip between co-workers is healthy! Don't take it personally."

Lin growled and crossed her arms over her chest, if Lana was going to play dirty, she might as well do it back even ten times worse. "Well if you won't tell me," she said dramatically, "I guess I could just assign you to the Bamboo District for a few months, just to keep things, fresh." Lin smiled as she saw Lana's face pale, she knew for a fact that Lana had gotten into some trouble there before her time as a police officer and tried to avoid going there as much as possible. "Alright! I'll tell you," Lana said hastily; she murmured out a few words that Lin couldn't make out. "What was that?" Lana shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Everyone is saying you're getting laid!"

Lin's eyes widened in disbelief, she had hidden all of the marks from the previous night and tried to keep her expression as impassive as possible. Even alone in her office she caught herself smiling dreamily as she remembered what was had happened. It had been months since she had sex and she could say without hesitation that it was the best she ever had, it would be even better if it was actually meaningful, but hey, when life gives you a cactus, get high off of it. Lin raised a questioning eyebrow, "That's complete foolishness," she said angrily, "nothing of the sort is going on." Lana smiled deviously as she playfully jabbed Lin on the arm, "Cut the crap Lin! Look at you, you're practically glowing! I've known you since the Police Academy and I've never seen you like this!" Lin scoffed and turned away, "I told you, Lana," she said calmly, "I'm the same as ever."

Lana sighed and started to make her way to the door but stopped before opening it, "We all thought you were sleeping with Saikhan, but you know, he lost a few teeth." She leaned against the door, "And I know Tenzin came home with you that night and you're staying at the island now." She opened the door, "Tell him I said hi," she purred.

Lin froze, Lana knew! The police chief knew she could trust her friend since the Academy, but to what extent? "You know?" she asked quietly as Lana stepped back inside and closed the door. "A little bit, here and there," Lana replied, "don't you remember what you told me when he left you?" Lin sighed, she would always remember that day.

_Lana held the crying Police Chief close to her as they sat in Lin's living room. It looked slightly empty because Tenzin had taken all of his stuff back to the Island the previous day. "Sshh," Lana whispered soothingly as she smoothed Lin's dark black hair, "it's ok Lin; it isn't the end of the world." Lin sat up and blew her nose into a tissue and hugged a pillow close to her. "It is," she whispered as she trembled, "I-I don't know if I can live without him." Lana gave her a disappointed look, "The Lin I know wouldn't say that, you are an independent woman who doesn't need a man to complete her!" Lin started to sob even more and said through tears, "You don't get it! Tenzin and I have a spiritual connection! I can't do it anymore!" Lana watched sadly as Lin crumpled over in more tears, Lin was always the 'do it myself' type of person, and seeing her like this felt like a spear in her heart. "I don't care what anyone says," Lin said softly._

"_I loved him back when we were children, I love him now, I'll love him when we are old," she wiped away a few more tears._

"_And even in the afterlife, I will still love him."_

Lana smiled warmly at her friend, "Even after 20 years, I still remember what you said, and I know you are still very much in love with him." She put a hand on Lin's shoulder, "And don't worry, I won't say a word about this to anyone else." Lin looked down sheepishly and walked towards her desk. She opened up a secret compartment at the bottom and pulled out a picture of Tenzin and hugged it close to her.

"I know."

000

Tenzin sat at his desk in at the council building, aimlessly flipping through files. No one at the council mentioned the whole affair at the restaurant, but no doubt it was mentioned before. And it's not like they can remove him from the position, he's the only one qualified from the Air Nation. He had taken meticulous care to cover up the marks from the previous night; he didn't want any else used against him. He didn't notice himself reaching for a secret drawer at his desk and pulling out a picture of Lin. He stared at the picture and he brushed a thumb lightly over it. "I'm so confused," he said to the picture, "I want to be with you so much, but my family is at stake." He sighed and turned his chair around to the window, "Even after I left, I still loved you," he smiled at the picture. "I love you now, I loved you when we were younger, I will love you as we grow older," his voice softened.

"And as our spirits roam about the afterlife, I'll be right at your side, loving you for eternity."

**My first week of school went by smoothly! I thought it would be really bad, but it's great! Since my subject aren't really hard, I can probably get a chapter or two out a week. And by the way, I was thinking of a new story, it's sort of smutty and violent. I was planning on naming it 'Mama see, mama like' so stay tuned if it goes through! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

It was finally the day that Pema was due to return from her vacation from Ember Island. The last few days were spent with Tenzin and Lin throwing longing looks at each other, wanting to be close to each other, but knowing full well of the consequences. Lin knew that once Pema found out, she probably won't be allowed on the island anymore. Korra had remained neutral on the matter; she knew it had nothing to do with her. But she still became nervous whenever Lin and Tenzin were around each other and she wanted the best for everyone. Lin watched the air bending master and his acolytes scurry about the temple straightening things up with amused eyes. When he finally was separated from the rest of the group, she approached him. He was milling about in the adults' corridor and she approached him silently.

"Do you have a plan yet for tonight, baldy?" she asked calmly.

Tenzin jumped slightly but kept his composure. He had made it look as though he knew what to do, but in reality, he was afraid to say anything. Tenzin would much rather the whole ordeal being buried and forgotten about, but he didn't know how long he could deny his feelings for Lin anymore. "Not really," he said morosely as he sat on a nearby bench, "everything I've thought of would probably get me injured or worse." Lin chuckled softly and sat next to him, holding his hand, "Let's just hope she can take it, or else we may have two dead people." Tenzin didn't laugh and hung his head over and rubbed his arrow with his hand. He had no idea how Pema was going to take the news. Sometimes she was overemotional; sometimes she could be calm and collected. Either way you look at it, it will probably change their marriage forever. Lin stood up, "If you need anything, I'm here for you," she started walk back from where she came, but Tenzin stood up quickly and enveloped her in a tender hug from behind. "I know."

Tenzin and Lin held that embrace for a while and didn't notice the sound of footsteps approaching. A girl with her hair done in three wolf tails was strolling down the hallway, munching on some fire flakes. It had taken her a while to get accustomed to the spicy flavor, but when she did, it turned into her favorite snack. As long as she didn't gulp them down, she could handle it. What she couldn't handle was seeing the police chief and her air bending teacher in a, compromising position. She accidently inhaled a handful of her fire flakes and choked, "Damn it you two!" she croaked as the other two were made aware of her presence, "I'm tired of seeing you guys falling all over each other!"

Tenzin frowned and kept silent while Lin laughed and pointed an accusing finger at her, "You're acting like your fire boy doesn't do the same thing!" she winked at the Avatar, "The difference is that I'm wearing clothes right now, unlike a certain eighteen year old girl!" Korra started her down and crossed her arms across her chest, "What are you talking about?" Lin raised an amused eyebrow; did Korra really think she wouldn't find out? She could feel the Avatar tiptoe down the men's corridor every night, followed by some 'heavy breathing', and tiptoes back right before dawn. She mischievously tapped her finger against her bottom lip, "It's surprising that you didn't yet realize that I know what you've been doing every night since I've been here." Korra's eyes widened in horror, why hadn't she realized sooner? Lin's seismic sense was even better than Toph's, to the point where she can sense people without even touching the earth. Her senses were almost cat-like; it was rare for the police chief to miss anything unless she was much occupied. Lin had speculated that the energy bending Korra performed on her had something to do with it. "No! It's not what you think!" Korra shouted out as Lin finished speaking. Lin frowned at her and shook her head, "Naughty, naughty girl," she said to the Avatar disapprovingly as Tenzin's eyes widened in realization. "Do you mean to tell me that you are sneaking off to the men's dormitories? " He asked angrily as he gripped Korra's shoulders. Korra shot a desperate look at Lin, who shrugged her shoulders as to say, 'it's none of my business.'

Korra smirked at Tenzin, who was starting to change into various colors of red, "If you don't recall, Tenzin, I'm a grown woman," Korra said calmly, "the age of consent in Republic City is seventeen, and I'm nearly nineteen," she clasped her hands behind her back, "so there's nothing to be concerned about." Tenzin scowled and began to pace about the hallway, "That's not the point! If you get pregnant, you'll be out of commission for a year!" Tenzin could feel his head pound as he told Korra the side effects of a female bender who conceives. Their bending becomes weakened to the point where they can't use it at all unless they want to suffer from fatigue. Some women don't suffer from it, like his mother, while most others do. And even if Korra didn't suffer from the symptoms, her having a child at such a young age and out of wedlock was unacceptable. "So please take the necessary precautions!" he finished after a long speech that had even Lin dozing.

"Are you done yet?" Lin asked, annoyed. Pretty much everyone used some degree of contraception in Republic City, the last twenty years or so, it was developed. It was a milestone for medical research. "Of course she's using protection, she isn't stupid!" Tenzin frowned deeply, "That's not the point! I just don't want her being burdened by a child! The social stigma she would receive would be immense!" Lin's eyes widened, that wasn't something she expected to hear out of Tenzin's mouth; all Air Nomad treasure any life that existed on earth, so to hear that was a surprise. "I thought Air Nomads treasured life," she said to him in a quiet tone that chilled the room a few degrees. Tenzin nodded slowly, what he said didn't come out the right way, "Yes, I know. But Korra's still a young woman; she stills needs some growing up to do before she has children." Korra waved her hands wildly, "Hello!" she hollered, "I'm still here!" Tenzin sighed and was about to say something else when an Acolyte appeared from downstairs.

"Lady Pema is here, sir," the Acolyte said as he bowed to the trio.

Tenzin could feel his heart stop as the Acolyte spoke to him. It was finally time for everything to be revealed. He felt lucky to have Lin here now, but he knew it would probably make things worse. He, Korra, and Lin walked downstairs, where they saw Pema greeting the children and Bumi with hugs as more Acolytes carried her things upstairs. Pema's eyes lit up when she saw Tenzin and Korra, but darkened when she saw Lin. Lin merely nodded at her as she leaned against a wall and watched everyone get acquainted again. "How was your trip, Pema?" Korra asked as they hugged. Pema laughed, "I had so much fun! The beaches in the Fire Nation are the best!" Ikki started hopping up and down, begging for her mother's attention. "Mommy! Mommy! Guess what?" Pema chuckled at her young, hyperactive daughter, "What is it?" Ikki grinned, "Daddy and Lin were playing a game the day you left!" Pema looked at Tenzin and Lin confusingly as she said, "Oh, like what?" Ikki started to hop around even more. "It was a game where you roll around naked in a bed and make funny noises, it was a really short game and I think I heard Korra and Mako do it too! Can you teach me mommy?"

"_Oh no," _Tenzin thought.

"_Damn it!" _Lin thought.

"_Why the hell am I brought into this?!" _Korra thought.

Pema went from having a calm, happy expression to an expression of completely anguish. She looked at Tenzin, Lin and Korra with tears forming in her eyes. "Evacuate!" Bumi yelled as he gathered up the kids and ran out of the Temple. "Honey," Tenzin said quickly, "I-" Pema put up a hand and looked at the remaining three with tear-soaked cheeks and an empty expression. "We need to talk," she said quietly.

"Now."

* * *

**I never thought I would say this but thanks Hurricane Isaac! I have an extra day off of school! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The sound of Pema's fingernails tapping against her mug echoed throughout the kitchen where she, Tenzin, Lin and Korra sat. Tenzin stared at the table in defeat, Lin glared at the wall opposite of her, and Korra had taken to freezing and melting the water in the glass in front of her. Lin snuck a peek at Pema, who was sitting across from everyone else. Her normally green eyes looked dark and uninviting, her mouth formed into a straight line. "Now," Pema said darkly as the other three jumped at the tone of her voice, "Does anyone care to explain what Ikki said to me?" Pema turned her glare to Tenzin, who cringed at the unfamiliar expression she had on her face. He had no idea how Ikki found out about what happened, and if she knew, that meant everyone else knew too. Tenzin gulped, "We were planning on telling you sooner, but-" Pema slammed a hand down on the table as fresh tears started to form in her eyes, "No!" she yelled as she pointed a finger at Lin, "You were sleeping with her for a long time, were you?"

Lin raised a curious eyebrow at Pema, she wasn't sure whether to feel intimidated by Pema's sudden surge of confidence, or feel proud of the woman for finally growing a backbone. She looked over at Tenzin, who was beside himself and looked on the verge of tears. She also looked over at Korra, who was watching the exchanged with wide, fearful eyes. Lin decided to intervene, "We only slept together once," she said calmly as Pema turned to glare to her, "And it was by mistake." Pema scoffed at Lin and laughed, "Wow," she said quietly, "So that's your excuse? An accident! Sex is never an 'accident'!" Tenzin sighed and prevented Lin from responding back, "No," he mumbled, "we were drunk, and one thing led to another." Pema's eyes widened in surprise, Tenzin almost never drank unless it was a public event. She deduced that Lin was the one who convinced him to do this. "Instead of telling me what you did, tell me why!" Pema demanded.

Angry green eyes met with calm green eyes as the two women stared each other down. One demanded an answer, the other reluctant to give it. "Lin," Korra said to the earthbender cautiously as Pema's stare became more intimidating, "are you really-?" Lin put a hand up to silence Korra. "It's alright, it was bound to happen anyways," she said ruefully. Pema raised a demanding eyebrow and before she could say anything else, Lin continued. "You really want to know why we slept together." Lin asked as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She took a deep breath.

"It's because I'm in love with him again."

* * *

Pema blinked a few times, trying to process what Lin was saying to her. She basically just admitted to being in love, with her husband, right in front of her. "Do you really expect me to believe something like that?" Pema sneered as she pointed at Lin. "I'm not stupid! You're still trying to get back at me for making Tenzin leave you in the first place! Admit it!" Lin scowled at Pema as she clenched her fists, trying to resist the urge to punch the lights out of this woman. At this point, Tenzin decided to intervene, "Now listen, Pema," he said firmly, "I can assure you that this did not happen of our own volition, we were just caught up in the moment and things got out of control." He knew that coming up with excuses would only worsen the situation, but using them to keep Pema calm was the only other alternative. "Stop trying to defend her!" Pema yelled as she stood up, "I'm your wife and you're still acting like you have an obligation to her!" Tenzin blinked, he couldn't believe what Pema had just said to him; did he really act like he had an obligation to Lin? "Now you get it, don't you? I'll always be second best compared to her!" she walked out of the room, "I'm leaving!"

Korra watched the whole situation unfold and sighed in relief as Pema ran out, as bad as the situation was, she didn't want it to escalate into violence. "Well, look on the bright side!" Korra said cheerfully as Tenzin and Lin sulked, "No one got cut!" Lin scowled at Korra's attempt to lighten the mood and stood up, she had been feeling slightly sick for the past few days and she felt even worse now. "I think I'll take my leave now," she said quietly as Tenzin jumped up to escort her out the door. She shrugged him off and scooted away from him as she opened the door, "I'm fine, I can-"

Crash.

Lin could barely avoid the swing of a Bo staff as it crashed into the wall opposite of her. The earthbender hurriedly looked around to see a person in all black, wearing a mask, brandishing the weapon. After examining the attacker for a few more moments, she could see that the attacker was in fact an assassin. Lin attempted to go into a battle position, but she felt even weaker and fell to one knee, "Tenzin," she said sickly, "I can't fight." Tenzin carefully set her to one side and called out to Korra, who came running right out. She looked over at Lin, who was sitting on the ground, panting, and the assassin twirling the Bo staff. She groaned noisily and pouted.

"Who the fuck tries to assassinate someone with a fucking stick?"

"Korra!" Tenzin shouted out as he blasted the assassin with air, "help me capture this assassin!" Korra nodded and blasted a ball of fire at the target, who avoided it barely. _"This guy isn't an assassin, his fighting is too messy," _Korra thought as she bended a whip of water. Tenzin ran behind the attacker and blasted them right towards Korra, who trapped them in with earth shaped cuffs. As soon as the attacker was subdued, Tenzin sighed in relief, he had no idea how an assassin got onto the island and why they were even trying to kill Lin in the first place. Korra chopped the attacker on the back of their neck, knocking them unconscious. "Heh," she said as she approached Tenzin, "that wasn't an assassin, I guess it was just a regular attacker." Tenzin frowned, "There was nothing regular about that! There's no possible way to get onto the island without a special pass!" He racked his mind to think who it could be, it must have been a rogue Acolyte! As he approached the immobilized attacker, Lin stumbled over. Her forehead glistened with sweat and she struggled to keep upright. "W-who is this?" she said weakly as she grasped Korra's shoulder for support. Tenzin sighed deeply, "We're about to find out," he said as he pulled the mask off of the attacker. His eyes widened and his breath hitched in his lungs, no, it couldn't be, why?

It was Pema.

She was unconscious and had a small trickle of blood coming from her forehead and her mouth. He tapped her shoulder a few times and got no response. He checked for a pulse, and it was there, although it was weak. Korra pointed a shaky finger at Pema, "No, it can't be?" Lin still had yet to take this new revelation in, the same woman who stole the love of her life from her tried to kill her, even if it was with a stupid stick. She fell to her knees and threw up. "Lin!" Tenzin yelled as he dropped down next to her. She could only manage a smirk before she collapsed into unconsciousness. Korra jogged back towards the house to call the hospital.

"Remind me not to man-steal again," she murmured to herself.

* * *

**Wow, it's been such a long time since I've updated this story! I was having some issues with trying to find a new way to progress with the story, so I decided to start a new one called, 'The Cat, the Fox, and the Crimson Princess.' Be sure to read it if you're a Naruto/Bleach fan! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Lin groaned as the beeping noise grew louder and louder and groggily opened her eyes. She winced at the sudden bright lights and looked around. _"This is the hospital," _she thought. Before she could continue her thoughts, Korra suddenly popped up. "Lin! You're awake!" the Avatar exclaimed as she enveloped the Police Chief in a hug. Lin looked around and saw that she had a few needles coming out of her arm, and her head was spinning like crazy. She remembered feeling sick for about a week before she ended up here. "So, what's wrong with me?" she asked Korra. The Avatar just shrugged her shoulders, she assumed that Lin didn't remember what happened the night before when Pema went ape-shit and attacked everyone. "You were going home last night and you passed out on the front lawn," she said to the earth bender, not wanting her to panic, "We're still waiting for your test results." Lin frowned as she carefully eased herself up to a sitting position. "Damn it," she groaned, "maybe it's just food poisoning. We had a party at the Station a few nights ago." Korra nodded encouragingly, as long as Lin remembered everything except yesterday, she was okay with it. "So where's baldy?" Lin asked as she carefully started to sip a glass of water. Korra gulped, Tenzin was currently downstairs in the emergency room where Pema was being treated. Even though Tenzin and Korra purposely held back, they still did a number on the non-bender; she's been unconscious the whole day now. "He just left ten mintes ago, there was an emergency at the Council," she said calmly. Lin nodded, making it look like she understood what Korra was telling her.

But something was still gnawing at her, and she was afraid to find out.

* * *

Tenzin speed-walked down the emergency room, he brushed past the hospital workers that were trying to stop him. As soon as he reached Pema's room, he slowly opened the door and peered inside. His wife was laying there in the bed with her eyes closed; she had a few wires coming out of her arm and a breathing tube that went through her nose. He sat down in the chair next to her and buried his head in his hands, shaking his head. _"Why?" _he thought morosely, _"Why did it have to go this far?"_

"Why are you here?"

Tenzin's head snapped up to see Pema glaring at him. Her normally gentle green eyes looked cold and calculating. "I asked you why you're here," Pema spat at Tenzin. The airbender fought to keep his self-control, he had so much to say to Pema, but this was so much to handle. "I want to know why you were trying to kill Lin," Tenzin said coldly as he glared at his wife. No more Mr. Nice-guy now, this was the final straw. It was his lack of presence in the matter that allowed it to go so far. Pema turned away from her husband and sighed. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she had went a bit overboard with attacking Lin. Not that she would ever say that aloud. "I was letting her know her place," she deadpanned as she absentmindedly twiddled the handcuff that was on her right arm, attaching her to the bed. Tenzin raised a confused eyebrow and scowled._ "Know her place?"_ Pema looked back around and saw Tenzin's confused expression and chuckled, "You were always the slow one," she said quietly. "Did you really think that I wouldn't know that Lin would never stop loving you?" Tenzin looked away from Pema and started to tug on a loose string that was dangling from his cloak, "It's not that," he said through gritted teeth, "I just didn't want either of you to get hurt." Pema frowned and sat up slowly in her bed. "Lying to me didn't solve a thing, and now look where it's brought us," she yelled as she gestured to the handcuffs. "Instead of hiding this from me, you should've said something instead of going behind my back!" She was tired of Tenzin thinking of her as the simple, overemotional housewife. She had spent years trying to show him that she could be more than a dutiful housewife, but he still never saw her any different. She sighed heavily and settled back down into her bed.

"You still don't get it, don't you?"

Tenzin opened his mouth to respond, but Pema put up a hand to silence him. "You fail to understand another person's feelings, Tenzin." She closed her eyes and continued, "You seek to only solve the problem for yourself, and you fail to see the other side of the spectrum." Pema sighed briefly in contention; she had finally told him his fatal flaw. It was now up to him to finally understand why. "That's preposterous," he said loudly, "do you really think I would go out of my way to ignore your needs?" He couldn't believe what she was saying to him, he was taught to always look out for others before himself! He could feel the blood pounding in his ears, he felt his temperature rising, he couldn't take hearing anymore! "You're wrong, completely wrong," he murmured as his voice lowered to dangerous levels, "since we're telling our secrets, let me tell you something that I've been keeping to myself for the last fifteen years." He watched Pema's eyes widen and continued, "Remember when I proposed to you?" he asked her. She nodded slowly, still watching his every movement. "It was on the coast of Yue bay, around midnight after a candlelight dinner," she said wistfully, remembering the best night of her life. Tenzin cleared and continued, "I had split up with Lin about a month before our engagement, or rather," he paused and looked into Pema's eyes.

"The White Lotus split Lin and I up, and engaged me to you."

Pema chuckled, thinking Tenzin was just pulling her strings. But as more moments passed, Tenzin's serious expression didn't change. Slowly, she began to understand.

Tenzin was forced to marry her.

"W-what are you trying to say?" she sputtered, "Are you trying to tell me that our marriage was all arranged? You were forced?!" She couldn't wrap her mind around this, she had spent nearly her whole life in love with this man and fulfilled her dream of marrying him and having his children; just to find out he didn't love her? She felt the sting of tears in her eyes and fought to keep them at bay. "Yes Pema, everything was arranged to the tee," Tenzin said sadly as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "We married about six months after my father died, the White Lotus was adamant about me bearing airbending children. If I had children with Lin, they might have been earthbenders, and the Lotus was impatient." Pema eyes were as wide as a deer in headlights, she shook her head vigorously, "No, NO NO!" she shouted as she started to tremble, "w-why would you keep this from me? I love you Tenzin! I love you so much it hurts!" Tenzin could feel his lip tremble slightly and fought to keep his composure, "I knew this would crush you, it wasn't fair for either of us," he leaned over and placed a hand on Pema's shoulder, "I was in love with you, Pema, I really was, but…"

"I never stopped loving Lin."

Pema flung Tenzin's hand from her shoulder and pointed to the door, "Get out. Get out now!" she sobbed. Tenzin closed his eyes in shame and trudged towards the door, "I'm sorry, Pema," he murmured softly as he left.

* * *

Lin tapped her fingers on the edge of the hospital bed as she glared at the ceiling impatiently. The doctors were taking their sweet time with her test results and she wanted to be back at home as soon as possible. There was a knock on the door and she looked up to see Tenzin walk in; his face was red and he looked visibly upset. "Tenzin," Lin said softly as she beckoned to him, "what happened?" Tenzin hugged Lin and shook his head, "I-it's nothing," he fibbed, "this whole ordeal is just very stressful." Lin kissed Tenzin's forehead and hugged him again. Korra sat towards the back of the hospital room and watched them with uneasy eyes. She wondered if things would ever be the same again. "The doctor hasn't come in yet," Lin said impatiently as she leaned back, "I just want to get out of here." Tenzin held her hand, "Don't worry, we'll be out of here soon." Soon there was another knock on the door and the doctor walked in, "I'm sorry for the wait, we're very backed up here in the unit," he said apologetically. Tenzin and Lin dismissed the apology and said it was no problem. "I have your test results Ms. Beifong, would you like to hear them in private or would you like me to read them to you aloud?" Lin's eyes widened expectantly, "No, no, it's fine, just go ahead and tell us." The doctor nodded and proceeded to flip through the clipboard. After a few minutes, he smiled and looked at Tenzin and Lin, "Well, congratulations!" he said cheerfully. Tenzin and Lin could both feel their blood stop flowing as the doctor spoke up again.

"You are having a baby!"

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't update, I had standardized testing this week. I made this chapter longer to make up for it though. Make sure to check out my new story called, 'The Cat, the Fox, and the Crimson Princess' if you are a Naruto/Bleach fan! Thanks for reading and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

"WHAT?!"

Lin could feel her hands trembling as she replayed the doctor's words over and over in her mind. _"You are having a baby! You are having a baby!" _She could feel the room swirl around as the realization finally hit her. _"I'm pregnant?!" _She looked over at Tenzin, who's eyes were wide and empty, as if he was far off, thinking about something he didn't want to remember. "Ah, yes, you are currently two weeks pregnant, Ms. Beifong," the doctor said, "most women your age are past their child-bearing years, but you are an exception. I am going to refer you to an OBGYN so you can start your prenatal care." Lin tuned the doctor out and placed a hand on Tenzin's hand on reflex. She had dreamed for decades that she would bear Tenzin's children and live happily ever after with him. Of course, she wasn't expecting to get pregnant at her age, especially since he was still married to Pema. "But how? I'm 51! It's impossible!" Lin stammered out as she shook her head vigorously. The doctor smiled and nodded, "We were surprised as well, it seemed as though you had left over eggs in your body, and one just so happened to have been fertilized." The doctor turned to Tenzin, "Judging by your parentage, this may have just been the work of the spirits!" he said with a chuckle. Korra paled when she heard the doctor speak, _"Is he trying to say that I got Lin pregnant?!" _she thought disturbingly. The doctor then left after that and Lin turned to Tenzin and gripped his hand, "Tenzin? Are you alright?" she asked him softly. Tenzin was staring off into the distance; no expression at all. He felt sick to his stomach and gulped deeply, "I-I'm fine," he said as he strained to keep his voice level, "but what are we going to do?" Lin sighed and rubbed her temples furiously, the last thing that she wanted was more attention. She already had to deal with rumors about her 'relationship' with Saikhan still, and this pregnancy would add more fuel to the fire. "Do you want to keep the baby?" Lin asked Tenzin as she looked away. Tenzin could see a few tears in her eyes and grasped her hand and rubbed it gently, "It isn't up to me; it's up to the both of us. We have to decide together." Lin nodded, "Well, I think we should keep it, an abortion isn't good for someone my age. Plus, I need an heir to the Beifong fortune," she said jokingly, "the government isn't getting my money! "Tenzin smiled, "And maybe the child will be another airbender, that will-" Lin put a hand to Tenzin's mouth and frowned, "Our kid will be an earthbender, you have enough air kids already!"

Korra tried to smile but ended up grimacing, "How are you guys planning on telling your friends and colleagues about this? There's no way you can keep this a secret for nine months!" The drama level in Republic City was second to none, and it wouldn't surprise her if they even attempted to make a reality television show out of this. Lin frowned and slammed a hand on her forehead, "Damn, you're right. The last thing I want is for this to go public." At least Lin had a chance to leave the City for a vacation once she started to grow. And no doubt if she stayed in the City throughout her pregnancy; people will start to think it's Tenzin that fathered her child. "Where do you plan on staying during the pregnancy?" Tenzin asked curiously. He would much rather that she stays on the island in secrecy, but it will cause a stir between the Acolytes. Plus, Pema had no idea that she was pregnant, and having them both in the same home would be a death sentence. Lin sighed and crossed her arms, "I guess I'll just travel to Gaoling when I start to show," she said plainly. Tenzin sighed, he wanted to be present throughout her pregnancy, but if that wasn't possible; then so be it. "Hey, what about Pema? I saw her earlier and she had handcuffs on her?" Korra whispered to Tenzin. The airbender looked around nervously and fidgeted around before whispering to Korra, "As soon as she gets out, they're arresting her." Lin narrowed her eyes, since she fainted after finding out that Pema was her attacker, she didn't remember anything that happened last night. "What?! Pema was arrested? What's going on?" Tenzin and Korra looked at each other in horror and Korra was first to speak up, "Um, Pema attacked you yesterday when you were leaving the island, and Tenzin and I were able to catch her," she said slowly. Lin wheeled around to Tenzin, "And why wasn't I told this?" She hated being lied to, and because of that, she was always wary around others, even her loved ones. Tenzin's eyes softened and he lowered his head, "I didn't want you to stress out about it." Lin scoffed and turned away, "It's not like I already am, Tenzin," she said gruffly. She remembered that the doctor removed the wires from her arms and swung her legs off of the bed. She saw her clothes and started to tug them on. Tenzin strode over and grasped her shoulders. "Now Lin, don't rush like this, there's still much more to talk about!" Lin smacked Tenzin's hands off of her and breezed past him. "The doctor just left and I feel fine. I'm out of here." Before Lin could storm out, a short nurse with long black hair stepped in with a tray filled with stones on it.

"Pardon me if I'm interrupting something, but your doctor had forgotten to test you for your bending," the nurse said nervously as Lin eyed her.

Lin stared at the tray, _"So this will tell me if I can still bend."_ A lot was riding on this test, if she could still bend then the she will be able to stick around a bit longer at the Station rather than not being able to bend at all. Tenzin and Korra nodded encouragingly at Lin and the nurse smiled, "Whenever you are ready." Lin breathed in deeply and stuck out her right hand. She willed it to move, but it didn't budge. "Try one more time, Lin!" Korra said from behind her. Lin nodded stiffly and tried again. This time, it budged slightly, but not enough. "Well, I guess that's that," she said morosely, "no bending for nine months." Tenzin hugged her gently, "It's okay Lin, we can find some way around this." Lin stepped away from Tenzin and grabbed her purse. "I-I need to leave," she said as the door slammed behind her.

* * *

"Don't look at me that way again or else I'll pop your eyes out and make you eat them!"

Lana hated new recruits, the sight of them made her want to throw them off a cliff. She didn't know why Lin had authorized so many of them to start at the Station, and it just made her job as Director of Recruits even harder. And with Saikhan off the force now, she's now the Third Seat and the Lieutenant at the same time! She was just about to backhand another poor recruit when she heard the door open. Lin strode in. She wasn't wearing her police uniform. She had on a pair of black pants and a white t-shirt. The recruits weren't used to seeing Lin in such casual wear so they backed up immediately. Lin ignored them and whispered to Lana. "I need to talk to you, Lana. It is really important." Lana raised an inquisitive eyebrow and followed Lin out of the room. "Stay put until I come back," she said to the recruits. As soon as they reached Lin's office, the Chief immediately locked the door and closed all of the windows. "Gee Lin, this must be some secret you're telling me," Lana said with a chuckle. Usually Lin would come back with a quirky insult or threaten to give her more deskwork, but this time Lin leaned against her desk and stared at the ground.

"Lana, I hereby proclaim you as Police Chief in my stead until I am able to return to my duties."

Lana's eyes widened and she backed up against the wall, "What the hell, Lin? What's going on?" Lin tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. "I'm pregnant, Lana." Lana growled, "Alright, who's the thundercunt that knocked you up? Girl, I'll call Maury if you need some help!" Before Lana could grab the phone Lin stopped her. "Tenzin's the father," she said through clenched teeth. "WHAT!" Lana cried as she flopped into a chair, "Holy crap, Lin! And you're just going to leave the City!" Lin sat behind her desk and folded her hands, "I'm going to Gaoling in a few weeks and I'll come back after I give birth," she rubbed her eyes, "the public cannot find out about this. It'll not only ruin my reputation, but what's left of Tenzin's. Lana sighed, "And now I'm going to have to run a whole Police Force by myself," she laughed sardonically. "Great, just great." Lin put a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but this is how it's going to have to be." Lana smiled at Lin, "Don't bother apologizing, it's alright. Just make sure the baby doesn't come out ugly like their daddy!" Lin smirked and hugged her friend.

"You can bet on it."

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner! I gave you all a longer chapter to make up for it! Thanks for reading and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

A gray haired, green eyed woman wandered wearily about her apartment, just to keep busy. Lin Beifong was always a woman who could never stop thinking; whether it is about her job, or about the man she loves. This was no exception; millions of thoughts were rushing in her mind, and each thought would end with….

…_I'm having a baby…his baby…_

Finally tired of wandering around, she got to work with packing her bags. She wasn't planning on taking much, oh no, she wanted to make it look like she was taking a simple vacation. She had passed on the job of Police Chief to Lana, who was more than capable of running the place; save that she won't push someone of off a cliff first. There was no way she could remain in Republic City for her full pregnancy, the rumors would become insane. She wished that Tenzin could come with her, but he had a duty to his job, the city,

…_and his family…_

"Shit," she mumbled as she stubbed her toe on a bookcase. She had turned the place upside down almost, compulsively moving furniture around, throwing stuff out, and other bits and pieces of 'home improvement.' Korra and her friends had promised to watch over the place while she was gone, but Mako and Bolin had no idea that she was with child. Lin had threatened to do many, many bad things to Korra if she let anything slip. "Now where did I put it?" she asked herself as she started to shove boxes around. She found a medium black box and opened it. There were many pictures of Tenzin in the box, from when they were small children, teenagers, and young adults. She hadn't looked in often, however, only in moments where only he could provide her with comfort, which was rare until the last seven months or so. She started to casually flip through her pictures until she found her favorite one. It was a picture she and Tenzin had taken during the 30th anniversary of the end of the hundred year war; they were both twenty years old at the time and at the peak of their relationship. She was wearing a very beautiful dark green kimono with gold patterns along the fabric, her hair flowing down her back. He was wearing an orange and yellow cloak with a very intricate bead necklace. She placed a hand on her stomach, "This was back when mommy and daddy were young and happy," she said wistfully. She carefully placed the picture back into the box and placed it into one of her suitcases. Even though Tenzin and Korra had offered to help accompany her on her trip, she had refused. They each had their own duties in the city, and for her, it was almost like a spiritual journey. "Sometimes I wonder if you were just a sign," she said to the child inside of her, "waiting to be noticed by me and your father." She stretched out on her bed and watched the ceiling fan spin round and around. Lin lay like this for a while and then she heard a knock at the door. She eased herself up and strode to the door and cracked it open to find Tenzin standing there, sheepishly holding a small bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, um, how are you, Lin? I just wanted to visit you."

Lin smirked and opened the door wider, letting him inside. He had been very supportive for the past four weeks, making daily visits and dropping off Lin's medications since she couldn't leave her home. She was sad that she would have to leave him behind, but she promised herself that she could come home with a happy and healthy baby. "I've been fine, just morning sickness and other crap," she said lightly as she placed two glasses of water in front of them. Tenzin took his glass and sipped out of it for a few moments before saying, "I-um, well I came here to tell you something that's been on my mind for a while," he said quietly. Lin raised an eyebrow but kept silent, she had a funny feeling that whatever he was about to tell her, she wouldn't like. "Well, what is it?!" she asked impatiently. Tenzin looked her straight in the eyes.

"Well, I don't think you should go by yourself to Gaoling."

Lin sighed and put her feet up on the couch, "I had a feeling you would say something like that, but my mind is made up already. I'm going." Tenzin leaned back and folded his hands, "I've come up with a few conclusions already. Let's see, it will take a month to get there and back, you will have to cross a desert, and you're a month pregnant! I'd have to be crazy to let you do that by yourself!" he exclaimed. Lin frowned, she had expected him to be resistant, but he did have a point. She was planning on driving there and taking a ferry, but she didn't have her bending for now and she could put the baby at risk. "All right, all right," she said, trying to calm him down, "if you can convince me with a different alternative, then I'll stay here." Tenzin's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he tried to think of a plan. It was already obvious that no one can find out that he fathered the child, but it doesn't mean that someone else can't! "Well, I've thought of something, but you may not like it," he said slowly to Lin. Lin smirked, she knew that his plan would be simple and straightforward, "Humor me." Tenzin sat up straight, "Well, I was thinking that you can stay in the city and announce that you are pregnant from…

…a donor."

Lin sat silently for a few moments, attempting to process what Tenzin was offering. He was basically telling her to announce to the whole city that she couldn't get a man, so might as well get pregnant by herself! "Please tell me you're joking," she said in a dangerous tone as her bright green eyes started to darken. Tenzin shook his head, "I know it sounds severe, but at least I can keep an eye on you if you stay in the city. I'd go insane if anything bad happened to you, Lin." He stood up and walked over to where she sat and kneeled before her, taking her hand.

"I care so much about you."

Lin could feel a few tears spring up in her eyes and turned away quickly. _"Damned hormones!" _she thought bashfully. Why, why was this feel so difficult? Everything started to fall apart because she couldn't control herself, if she hadn't made her love for him so obvious they both wouldn't have given into temptation like this! "It's my fault," she whispered sadly, "it's my fault why all of this stressfulness is happening!" She put a hand gently on her belly, "I don't regret not deciding to abort the baby, but it feels like nothing will ever be the same anymore, nothing at all." Tenzin cupped her chin in his hands and looked deep into her eyes, "I know you think this is your fault, but it isn't. In my opinion, I think it's a sign, Lin." He sat down next to her and cradled her against his chest.

"Maybe it means we're soul-mates."

Lin's eyes widened in surprise and she felt her hands start to tremble. Did he just say it? Soul-mates? She had always assumed that he never felt the connection they had felt as children. As far as she could remember, she had felt this weird spiritual energy between them whenever they were close, almost like a link. When he had left her for Pema, she hadn't felt anything; she thought it was just a figment of her imagination. But she could feel the energy again after nearly twenty years, flowing stronger than before! She swallowed thickly and blinked rapidly.

"You really mean that?"

She could feel the rumble of Tenzin's chest as he chuckled. "What makes you think I wouldn't believe so?" he asked, amused. Lin smirked and turned so she was facing him. "Huh, well what do you know? You have me stumped, I have no idea," she laughed. She sighed deeply and rested her head on his chest, "What about Pema? What happens to her now?" she asked. Tenzin sighed and rubbed his head in agitation, "I don't know, she hasn't said a single word to me since we left the hospital. Right now, she's living in the women's quarters with the children now." Instead of charging Pema with assault, Lin decided to drop the charges completely in order to avoid more conflict. "You need to talk to her, let her know what's happening. It's better for her to know now rather than for her to find out later," she said firmly. Tenzin smiled sadly, "You're completely right, I should've done so as soon as possible." Lin snuggled closer to the airbender as she inhaled his scent deeply. "There's something about you that drives me crazy, baldy, I just don't know what," she murmured. Tenzin kissed the crown of her head and whispered in her ear, "You want to know what drives me crazy about you?" he asked her while chuckling. Lin smiled widely "Oh, whatever could it be?" she asked him dramatically. He kissed her lightly on the temple of her head.

"Everything."

**Wow, I still can't believe how far I've gotten with this story! It's amazing how this one-shot turned into 18 chapters! As of now, I'm asking everyone who reads this to PM me baby names for Tenzin and Lin's child! Message me girl or boy names, and whoever gives me the best name will get a personal shout out from me when we reach the chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Have you done it yet?"

"Uh…no, not yet."

"Damn it, Tenzin!"

Lin struggled to keep her emotions in check as Tenzin told her for the fifth time that he hasn't told Pema she's pregnant yet. She could understand that he was reluctant to inform her at first, but this was getting ridiculous! The pair sat on the balcony of Lin's apartment, staring out into the quiet city since it was still early morning. Her belly had grown a bit, but not enough for anyone to question it. She glared daggers at him, "What the hell are you waiting on?" she half yelled, half asked him. "She's going to go insane if she finds out any other way!" Tenzin turned away from his best friend as he berated himself mentally. He felt like a complete coward, he couldn't even tell his own wife the truth, and then again, it doesn't mean she'll accept it. "She's not stable, Lin," he murmured to her, "she will go off the deep end either way we look at it." Lin frowned deeply as she put her feet up on the table. "So your excuse is that she'll go batshit crazy no matter how she finds out," she deadpanned as her voice dropped to dangerously low levels. Tenzin flinched when he caught a glimpse of her scary expression.

"Yes."

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"You heard me," the woman said as she smirked. "I. Smell. Bullshit," she said, pausing after every word. Lin knew that Pema was faking mental instability just to make sure that Tenzin doesn't divorce her. Pema was the type of woman who remained dangerously loyal to whoever she cared about, even if she had to use underhanded tactics. So completely changing her personality and mental state was just one of the many things she would do to make sure that Lin wouldn't get what she wanted. "I don't understand, what are you trying to say?" Tenzin asked incredulously. He knew what Lin was going to say, she was going to say that Pema was faking it just to keep him around. Lin sighed as she took a sip of her tea, "You were always the slow one," she turned and looked him in the eyes, "Pema's faking everything, Tenzin. And you were right, if she does find out; she may try to use it against us." As intelligent as Lin may be, even she couldn't find a way around this. If she came out to the public and told the city that she pregnant from a donor, Pema could easily find the paparazzi and tell them the real deal. If Tenzin told her directly before Lin could tell the public, then she would use that against them and ruin their reputations! "Agh," he groaned as he held his head in his hands, "what can we do?" he asked quietly. Lin didn't respond and kept silent for a few minutes. "I don't know," she said plainly, "I just really don't know." Lin eased herself up and walked back into her apartment and picked up the phone. After a few minutes, she came back outside. "Who were you talking to?" he asked her tiredly. "Lana," she responded. Even if her best friend was a bit violent and on the crazy side, she was her best confident. Tenzin paled when he heard Lana's name, the woman tried to send a complete squad to the Island to arrest him for leaving Lin. "Why? What happened?"

"I told her that I was going to announce my pregnancy on Saturday, and I wanted her to schedule it."

Tenzin stood up in shock, "What?" he exclaimed. "No! You can't yet!" There was no way that he could let Lin do this impulsively! The public isn't stupid; they already know what happened at the restaurant and can easily put two-and-two together. It's social suicide. He began to pace about the balcony until Lin put a hand up to stop him. "If you're not going to do anything about it, I might as well do something," she said coolly. Tenzin's cowardice was getting on her nerves now; he was getting to the point where she would have to get on her hands and knees to get him to do something. "It's not that I don't want to do it," he whispered, "I'm afraid of the consequences. My choices have ruined the lives of too many people. I just don't want to risk it." Lin gave him a disappointed look as she turned to walk away from him.

"If you're afraid of hurting people, then doing the right thing is one hundred times better than doing nothing at all."

* * *

"I still think this is a screwed up plan, Lin."

"Deal with it, Lana, I'm doing this."

Lana sighed loudly as she stretched out on Lin's bed. As much as she wanted to support her best friend, her plan of acting could go either way. It can either end great with the public being excited for the birth of a Beifong heir. Or it can blow up completely and Lin could be asked to make appearances on the Jerry Springer Show, Maury, or any other television shows for hot messes alike. Lin zipped up the side of her dress and spun around to examine herself. She was wearing a short-sleeved, violet dress that fell down to her ankles. It also hide the bump fairly well, she preferred to let everyone know herself rather than them making up assumptions. Lana started to dig her way through a bag of chips as she looked at Lin's outfit. "Isn't that a bit too sexy for a fifty one year old pregnant woman?" Lin scowled, "What I wear doesn't matter; I at least want to look presentable! Spirits knows how far the news will get." She was almost positive that Republic City and most of the Earth Kingdom will find out, especially everyone at Gaoling. It had been a bit over twenty years since she's been there, and what's left of the Beifong family is itching for a new heir. Not that she would let them get to her child, oh no. Lana sighed and stood up, "I know a great way to tell everyone!" she exclaimed gleefully. Lin was taken back for a few moments, "What is it?"

"You know how Beyoncé announced her pregnancy, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So make yours just like hers!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope~!"

Lana grabbed a brush from Lin's vanity and threw on a sparkly jacket she plucked out of the closet. "Baby it's you~!" she belted out. "You're the one I love~! You're the one I need~!" she started to jump about on Lin's bed, "You're the only one I see~! Come on baby it's you~!"

"LANA!"

Lin threw a large pillow at her friend, causing her to fall back into a heap on the bed. She really didn't need anything like this now of all times. In twenty minutes, her life will never be the same anymore. "N-now's not the time," she said quietly, trying to keep her emotions in check. Lana strode over to Lin and took her hand, "I'm sorry, Lin," she apologized, "I was trying to ease your nerves, I guess I only made them worse." Lin chucked lightly, "I know, but I really can't imagine doing that like Beyoncé." She stood up and picked up her sweater and her bag.

"Let's get going."

* * *

Tenzin fidgeted around nervously, yanking at his suit collar every few moments. When the invitation to Lin's announcement came in the mail a few days earlier, he nearly fainted from shock. And to make matters worse, Pema and the children were here! Pema read the note before Tenzin got to it and he couldn't just say that they couldn't come; it would only make things more suspicious. Thankfully, Korra, Mako, and Bolin were here, and were able to distract the others for him. "Tenzin, calm down!" Korra whispered to him, "It's not like Lin's going to mention you!" Korra really, _really, _didn't want to be here either. But she knew Tenzin would probably bust a vein, so she and the others came for support. Before Tenzin could respond, an officer came to the stand. "We ask that everyone remains silent," he said as he extended his right arm, "I'd like to introduce, Chief Lana and Former Chief Beifong!"

Lana walked out first, with an uncharacteristic serious expression to her face. Tenzin had known Lana since they were teenagers, and this was the first time he's seen her like this. She was wearing her Chief's uniform as usual. Lin, however, looked stunning. The violet dress hung to her every curve, but hid the baby bump almost completely. She strode to the platform and adjusted the microphone in front of her. She looked out into the crowd hesitantly; most gave her expressions of curiosity, others gave her looks of lust. She took a deep breath and began to address the crowd. "Good afternoon, everyone. I'm glad you were all able to come here so suddenly," she said lightly. The crowd murmured their greetings in return and silenced quickly to hear what she was going to say next. "Ahem, well I brought this news conference together to tell all of Republic City something very important," she paused for a moment, "Something that I have been keeping a secret for the past two months." She winced slightly at a camera flash, "I resigned as Police Chief because I knew it would interfere with what is going on now. Eventually, I do intend on returning to my post." She smirked slightly when she heard Lana's sigh of relief. "But enough of that now. I would like to announce to my family, friends, and the citizens of Republic City that I-"

"…am pregnant."

"…"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

The city hall shook with noises of shock, joy, and complete bewilderment. Did the tough-as-nails, no-nonsense Lin Beifong just announce that she was knocked up? Lin put a hand up to shield herself from the camera flashes and Lana commanded her officers to gain control of the crowd that was trying to rush up to the stage. Tenzin could feel his heart stop at that moment where Lin looked him in the eyes. The look told him that she did something he could never do. "Sweet Jesus! Oh my Lord! Good God Almighty! " Korra exclaimed dramatically as she fell to the floor, trying to pretend she just found out. Mako and Bolin were dumbstruck, the kids were giggling gleefully at the thought of having another playmate, and Pema…

Had no reaction.

She had the same calm face as she did right before the announcement. She just stared down at the ground, barely even moving. Tenzin spoke to her hesitantly, "Well, what do you know? Lin's having a baby!" he said shakily. Pema looked up slowly at him, her eyes devoid of life. "I know."

After about a half an hour of calming the crowd down, the press conference started. Lin sat at a table with Lana to her right. A multitude of paparazzi started to wave their hands for Lin to answer their question and Lin pointed to the nearest one, "What's your name?" she asked. The woman she chose was large and had a very big wig on her head; she took her lollypop out of her mouth and answered. "Jing. And my question is; who's the baby daddy?" The paparazzi started to call out to her even more after Jing's question.

Lin put on her trademark scowl to calm the crowd, even if she wasn't chief anymore, no one takes advantage of her! "I don't know, I became pregnant through a donor," she said plainly, glancing ever so slightly to Tenzin. The airbender froze yet again at the sight of Lin's intense glance. A split second like that told him so much! Pema was still frozen in the same spot as she was before. Now amount of pleading from the children or Korra could get her to respond. "What will you name the child?" a tall, dark haired man asked. Lin smiled slightly, "Haven't thought of that yet. I guess it'll be a family name, they will be my heir, after all." After about an hour of answering questions, Lin said goodbye to Lana and went into the back of the city hall where a Satomobile would be to take her home. But before she could open the back door of the building, Tenzin came out of nowhere. He gripped her shoulders while staring deep into her eyes.

"You do realize this could've ended badly, don't you?!"

"Well it didn't, right?"

"It's my child too!"

"You don't think I know that?"

Lin removed Tenzin's hands from her shoulders and smiled sarcastically at him. "I just did what you weren't able to do, love, it's nothing I couldn't handle." Tenzin grumbled, "I already told you why I couldn't, those looks you were giving me back there were driving me insane!" Lin's smirk widened as her cat like eyes glimmered slyly, "Well, I guess I'm going to have to fix that," she drew Tenzin in for a passionate, hungry kiss. After a few minutes, she drew back, her lips moist and swollen, "How do you feel now?" she panted out. "B-better," Tenzin replied. Lin patted his arrow, "I guess I'll take my leave then," she said as she stepped out. Unknown to them, there was someone lurking in the shadows. A large grin appeared on their faces as their green eyes flashed malevolently. "Well, I guess it's true then," they whispered to themselves.

"Lin Beifong and Tenzin are having a baby!"

* * *

**Oh. My. God. Two weeks. Two weeks since I've updated. I know I've probably driving you all insane with anticipation, so I gave you a much longer chapter! I'm pretty sure that Jerry Springer, Maury, and Beyoncé don't exist in the Avatar world but I just wanted to give you all some comic relief! And by the way, only one person has giving me baby names! Come on people! I'm not creative! I need girl and boy names! Thanks for reading and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

"And we will be back, right after this commercial break!"

Lin flipped the switch that turned the radio off and sighed deeply, she could barely leave her own home without being bombarded by hoards of citizens begging to know who the father of her child was. Frankly, she was sick of it all. She just wanted a happy and healthy baby and to just settle down for a while. Tenzin had been supportive, of course. But lately she felt him acting distant, like he was afraid to be seen with her. The incident at the restaurant was still fresh on everyone's minds, pretty much everyone knew of their past relationship. She knew that they wouldn't be able to keep up their charade any longer. If the child were to be an earthbender, then the citizens would have to weed through thousands upon thousands of earthbending males to see who the father was. If the baby was an airbender, they were basically screwed beyond belief. Secretly, she wanted the kid to be an earthbender, someone to teach all of her tricks to. She was against teaching the officers at the station about the Praying Mantis style, it was a legacy from her mother and she didn't want anyone else but her own flesh and blood to become a master at it. "Screw this," she murmured under her breath as she put on a coat. She ventured out into the city, hoping to find something interesting to do. She roamed about the outdoor marketplace, the sport yard, and Main Street, but found nothing. All she heard were whispers about her from the people she passed by.

"Who d'you think's the father? That donor story doesn't sound legit to me."

"I dunno, man, she is pretty hot for a fifty something year old."

"I heard a rumor that after she sleeps with a guy, she bites off their dick!"

"Really? No wonder she never smiles!"

Lin trudged away angrily from the group of people who were talking about her. She felt like a teenage girl again, having to hear all this gossip and other foolishness being thrown around. She eventually found her way to a coffee shop and found a seat. She glanced at her phone and noticed that there wasn't a single call from Tenzin. "Great," she mumbled sadly, "even baldy is avoiding me."

"Do you mind if I sit here, Lin?"

Lin raised her head up slowly and was about to tell the person to get lost, thinking it was a random stranger who wanted more details on the pregnancy. She was in for a big surprise however. Doofy grin, thinning hair, green eyes, it was who we all expected to come back.

Saikhan.

The former lieutenant flashed a cheeky grin at the former chief and sat down uninvited. "Fancy seeing you around here, Lin! It's been a while hasn't it?" he looked at her slightly bulging stomach, "And quite a bit has changed too!" Lin couldn't even keep her surprise in check, her jaw was dropped in complete shock and her eyes were wide. _"What the-? What's going on?" _she thought to herself as she quickly put on her signature scowl. "What are you doing here?" she inquired of him coldly as she adjusted her coat over her belly. Saikhan smiled and laughed, "Come on, Lin! I can't say hello to an old colleague?" he asked jokingly as he attempted to place his and over hers. She quickly withdrew her hand and threw a dirty scowl at him. "I thought you didn't associate yourself with whore, Saikhan," she shot at him icily. Under normal circumstances, this would have the average man quaking in his boots, frightened of what Lin would do next. But unfortunately, Saikhan knew of all her tricks and didn't react in the slightest to her frightening glare. "Look, I know what I said wasn't appropriate, but I had quite a bit of alcohol that night and I wasn't thinking straight," he said sadly while giving her the puppy dog look. "Whatever, I don't care anyways," she said plainly as she sipped her tea. The man laughed for a bit, but suddenly turned very serious.

"That's good; you wouldn't want your secret getting out, eh Lin?"

The woman stared at Saikhan through slanted eyes, trying to look uninterested. Could he really have found out that Tenzin's the father of her child? She put down her tea cup and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything," she said calmly. Saikhan sneered at her and folded his hands across his mouth; her little innocent game didn't work on her. They were sitting in a booth in the coffee shop and a fair distance from everyone else, so he could say whatever he wanted.

"Tenzin knocked you up, admit it. I have all the evidence."

He removed a tape recorder from his coat pocket, pressed play, and slid it across the table.

"_You do realize this could've ended badly, don't you?!"_

"_Well it didn't, right?"_

"_It's my child too!"_

"_You don't think I know that?" _

Lin pressed the pause button before anything else could be played from the tape recorder. She slowly looked up at Saikhan, who was smirking proudly, his eyes glimmered in triumph. Her hands were shaking slightly and there was a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead. _"Damn it…..calm down, this isn't good for the baby," _she thought to herself as she inwardly panicked. "What do you hope to gain by this? What will black-mailing do for anyone?" she demanded of him, attempting to keep her voice low. Saikhan reached over and caressed her cheek, "Getting what I want is the only reason I'm doing this, my love," he leaned over and planted a tender kiss on her cheek, "Even if I have to ruin you in the process." Lin stood up abruptly and went to rush out of the restaurant, but Saikhan gripped her hand to stop her. "Don't worry, I don't plan on throwing it out so easily," he said good-naturedly. "If you do what I say, you'll have nothing to worry about." Lin wrenched her hand from his grasp and snarled, to go as low as black mailing her was the ultimate betrayal, completely unforgivable. Saikhan smiled sweetly at her and continued.

"All you have to do is act like we're a couple and say that you are pregnant with my child, and then you'll realize what you've been missing out on for the past twenty years!"

"And what if I tell you to screw yourself?!"

"Then, I'll casually give this here tape recorder to the press, and your career, along with Tenzin's, is ruined. But don't worry; I'll give you a few weeks to mull this over."

"You want to know what I say to that?"

"What, dear?"

"Go. To. Hell."

She stormed out of the restaurant and slowly trudged down the street. It was a little past noon, and the street were now full of people going about their business, their worries pushed to the back of their minds as other things were pushed forward. She fought to keep back tears of frustration; there was no way she was going to have a breakdown in the middle of the City, that'll just fuel Saikhan's motives even more. She knew that he wouldn't run to the press so easily, the man was a complete coward. She wasn't going to let him manipulate her. She took out her phone and dialed in Tenzin's office number. "Lin! How are you today? I was just about to leave the office and-"

"What?"

"I said shut up and go to my apartment as fast as you can."

"But what is-?"

She hung up abruptly and continued on her way back home quickly. She desperately needed to tell him what was going on, her emotions were a mess. "Oh mother," she whispered to herself as she rode the elevator to the top floor, "if only you were still with me, you would know what to do. I have no idea how to be a mother; it must have been rough on you since Father was never really in our lives." She knew Tenzin would do the right thing and step up to the plate, but a part of her was eating away; she kept thinking that eventually he would cut and run and leave her for good. Her grip on her coat tightened even more when she stepped out of the elevator and saw her beloved pacing in front of her apartment. He heard footsteps and looked up quickly, "Lin!" he whispered so no one could hear, "Are you alright? You sounded so worried that I just had to-!" Lin grabbed him by the collar and dragged him inside. Once the door was shut, she dove in for a hungry kiss. Tenzin gently pushed her off of him and held her steady. "You need to tell me what's going on," he growled. Lin's cheeks at this point were damp with tears and she grabbed Tenzin into a fierce hug.

"It's Saikhan," she choked out, "he's here! And he knows!"

Tenzin could feel his blood chill and his eyes widen when he heard that Saikhan was back. And knowing the bastard, he's up to something bad. He removed her coat and her shoes and picked her up, her hands grasping onto his cloak. He lay her down on her bed and consoled her, "What is he doing?" he asked her gently. Lin wiped her eyes with her blanket. "The bastard is blackmailing us," she deadpanned. "He says I have to tell the public that I'm pregnant with his child instead of yours." Tenzin's hands tightened into fists. The nerve of that man to manipulate Lin! It made him sick to his stomach how he could easily toy with a person's livelihood just so they could get what they want. "I'll take care of him myself!" Tenzin growled as he stood up. Lin quickly grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back. There was no way she could let him go down with her. "No, I think I should just go along with it," she said quickly, "just to keep him away from us." Tenzin shook his head, "No, not at all. I'm speaking to him personally. A real man wouldn't incriminate a woman just because he can't get his own way." He kissed her on her forehead and wrapped the blanket around her. "Just hold tight for a bit, I'll take care of this," he said as he smiled gently. Lin could only nod, she felt so upset and drained that she couldn't even think of any other reason to convince him not to. He was really the only person she was close to that could take care of this without causing any more problems. Lana and Korra were more likely to fight him and cause more rumors to pop up.

"Just don't let him get to you, baldy. Look at me, I'm a mess because of him," she said angrily as she rubbed her belly gently. She felt so vulnerable and useless; it felt like she could only run from her problems instead of bashing through them like she was used to. "I feel so worthless, it's like I'm just here as a waste of space," she sighed. "Just please be careful with him, I've taught him everything I know about manipulation. He'll do anything to have me for his own." Tenzin kissed her lightly and made his way to the door. "I know," he said quietly.

"I love you, Lin."

* * *

Pema glanced up at the clock and saw that it was half past one in the afternoon and that husband of hers was an hour late and the kids kept dogging her with questions about his whereabouts. _"Why am I worried about him like this? I don't care about him anymore," _she thought angrily as she continued to make lunch. Ever since she found out about Tenzin and Lin's secret relationship, she's been so conflicted inside. A part of her was telling her to cut her losses and divorce him, yet another part of her kept telling her to hold on and hope that he sees the light and comes back to her. And now that Lin was pregnant, who know what he would do? She wasn't sure if the baby was Tenzin's or if Lin decided to go to a donor after sleeping with him because she wanted someone around. She was about to continue cooking but she heard someone ring the doorbell and knock on the door. She wiped her hands on a towel and rushed towards the door. "I wonder who this could be," she said to herself as opened the door. The person at the door was no other than Saikhan. "Lieutenant Saikhan!" Pema exclaimed. "W-what's going on?" Saikhan put up a hand to calm the flustered woman. "It's fine, you can just call me Saikhan, I'm not the lieutenant anymore." Pema nodded quickly and beckoned for the man to come in. She had absolutely no clue why he would come to the island, if Tenzin was here, he would go insane. A few minutes later, the pair was situated at the kitchen table with a cup of tea each. "Is there something you need?" Pema asked curiously as she sipped her tea. Saikhan chuckled lightly, "You get right to the chase, I like that. But yes, there is something," he removed his tape recorder from his coat pocket and pressed play. Pema could hear the voices of Tenzin and Lin speaking to each other.

"_You do realize this could've ended badly, don't you?!"_

"_Well it didn't, right?"_

"_It's my child too!"_

"_You don't think I know that?"_

He pressed pause, and waited a few moments to let Pema sink this in. Surprisingly, she didn't break down and cry like most women in situations of infidelity would do. She simply nodded to herself, "I see, so it's true. Tenzin impregnated Lin," she said hollowly. Saikhan put on an expression of concern and shook his head solemnly, "Yes, it is a very unfortunate thing indeed, but, do you still love your husband?" Pema raised her head up slowly and chuckled, "I've been asking myself that question every day for the past year, and yet I still cannot answer that," she wiped away a stray tear as she said this. "What are you really planning? Because this had nothing to do with you," she said suspiciously as she eyed him. Pema was hoping that he wasn't planning on using her to get to Lin. As gorgeous as Lin was, she almost never gave any men the time of day besides Tenzin. "As you may know of already, I'm madly in love with Lin. For the past twenty years I've been trying to get her to see me as more than a comrade. I have a proposition for you; if you will follow my lead on this, not only with I take Lin and get her away from Tenzin, you will get your husband back. He won't pay attention to her anymore." Pema mulled this over as she looked at him; he really seemed genuine about this. She wasn't sure if she wanted Tenzin back or not, but letting Lin know her place and having the satisfaction of sticking it to her again was something she could not pass up. She smirked happily and leaned forward.

"Alright, I'm listening."

* * *

**Eh, wasn't really feeling this chapter though, but I had to get something out at least. But yeah, Saikhan's back and he have got a plan! I nearly went to homecoming yesterday, but it was over $50! Why pay that much if I can dance at home for free and write chapters for my awesome fans?! Thanks for reading and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

He rubbed his head wearily as he trudged out of the apartment complex and onto the street. There was no point in returning to work this afternoon; his assistants could finish up the day's work. The cool air nipped at his skin as he walked down the street, hearing whispers wherever he passed. A few people had seen him hastily exit walk the apartment, and a majority of the city knew that Lin lived in the lavish complex, so now they had more to gossip about. He glanced at the pocket watch he received from Lin and groaned, he was supposed to be at home by noon for lunch and it was now three in the afternoon. He didn't realize that he had spent nearly four hours with Lin, trying his best to comfort the distraught woman. She was taking this harder than what he expected, it took a while to calm her down to just find out what was happening. "Damn it," he grumbled as he opened his glider. As he flew over the water, he spied a ferry leaving from the corner of his eye. Seeing a low cloud, he flew near it to get a better look at who was leaving.

It was Saikhan!

Gritting his teeth in anger, he swooped down onto the island and speed walked into the house. After a brief reunion with his children, he rushed into the kitchen where Pema was washing dishes. "Pema," Tenzin uttered out, struggling to keep his tone level, "why in the name of spirits' was Saikhan in this house?!" Pema turned around slowly and gave him a reproachful look, "He just came for a visit, that is all," she said brusquely as she returned to her work. Tenzin slammed the door behind him to prevent anyone from coming in, "That is complete foolishness, Pema, and I'll ask you again. Why was he in this house?!" She was still turned away from him and struggled to keep a smirk off of her face. For this plan of her and Saikhan's to work, she can't act so smug. Unfortunately, their visit was a bit too long since Tenzin saw him leave, but she can work around that. "He came by to apologize," she replied pointedly as she packed away a few dishes. She decided to not tell him what Saikhan was apologizing for, Tenzin would naturally try to figure out what Saikhan was apologizing for, would be distracted for now. The airbender frowned deeply and stormed out of the kitchen through the back door. She watched his retreating figure with a small smile on her face; it was only a matter of time.

"Don't worry, my love, soon you will see the truth."

* * *

Korra lounged on a bench overlooking the bay with Mako and Bolin. She had seen him come by the ferry to speak with Pema, which was strange because they have never spoken to each other like that before. "Korra," Mako said wearily, "what's going on? Ever since Chief came out and said that she was pregnant, she and everyone else here have been acting so weird! It's so confusing!" Korra groaned heavily and sat up, "Are you sure you want to know? It's kinda, intense." Bolin's eyes lit up excitedly, "Finally! The city's been crazy since then!" Korra smiled weakly, she knew that they would keep this to themselves. She missed having Asami to talk to since she left for the Fire Nation with Prince Iroh the year before. Plus it would be awkward anyways. "Alright, I'll come out with it," she said wearily. "Lin is pregnant with Tenzin's baby."

The boys' eyes widened in sudden realization and horror; why hadn't they noticed before? Those longing looks those two gave each other at dinner, their complete personality changes, it was so clear! Mako cleared his throat in an attempt to not look surprised, "D-does Pema know this?" he asked quickly. Korra shrugged her shoulders as she shook her head, "No idea, and I wouldn't be surprised if she found out anytime too soon." Bolin rubbed his eyes wearily as he paced around, "Holy monkeyfeathers, this is so intense! This is like one of those shows on BET! What was it? 'The Score', no, it was 'The Game'!" Mako noticed Tenzin speeding over to where they were and put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "We should leave." A few moments later, Tenzin plunked down on the bench.

"Did you see that man come here?"

Korra nodded gravely as she sat down next to him, "Yeah, he was speaking to Pema. They were talking in the kitchen for about two hours," she informed him. Tenzin's hand clutched the arm-rest of the bench as he growled in frustration, "This man will stop at nothing, I swear," he murmured to himself. He looked at Korra's questioning expression and sighed, "He's blackmailing Lin. If she doesn't tell the public that our baby is his, he will go to the press and spread it all over the world!" Korra's eyes widened in anger as she quickly stood up, "Really?" Tenzin nodded slowly in affirmation, "And Lin wants to go through with it, she is so distraught," he held his head in his hands.

"I honestly can't think of a way out of this."

0000

Lin picked around at the food Lana had prepared for her, she had no appetite, but this was for the baby more than her. "Stop pacing around, you're wearing out my rugs," Lin said pointedly to Lana, who was pacing about in frustration. She gave Lin an incredulous look, "How can I not? This monkey is blackmailing you because he couldn't make you fall for him! It makes me sick!" Lin placed her bowl on the coffee table and stretched out on the couch, wincing at the sharp pain in her leg, the baby was making her feel older than she really was. "It's not like we have anything to use against Saikhan. Apart from the incident at the restaurant, his record is immaculate," she sighed. Lana flopped down on a chair across from Lin and pouted, "If only I could just run up to this hog-monkey and punch his teeth out again like Tenzin did, it'll solve everything!" Lin chuckled briefly before frowning, "I'm still going along with his plan, Lana. It's the only option."

The current Police Chief gave her best friend a reproachful expression. Everything that was Lin was saying nowadays was cowardly. _"This baby has changed everything about you, Lin," _Lana thought sadly. She felt a sudden chill in the air and walked over to close the window before a draft could get in. _"Oh, it's October," _she thought. "How far along are you, Lin?" she asked suddenly. Lin jumped slightly at her friend's question, it was surprising that Lana was finally starting to think with her head rather than fight with her fists. Adjusting the blanket draped over her shoulders, she answered.

"Four months."

"When was your date with Saikhan?"

"Ah, it was in late April, so six months ago."

"It doesn't match up," Lana said plainly as she sat on the couch next to Lin. She pointed across the room at the calendar at today's date, which was October 9th. She crossed her arms as her eyes glinted triumphantly at Lin, whose expression was slowly changing from annoyance to enlightenment. "Heh, you're on to something," Lin chuckled gleefully, lightly socking Lana on the arm, "I've taught you well." Lana gave Lin a reproachfully glance, "Come on, Lin, focus! You finally have evidence against Saikhan!" Lin eased herself up off of the couch and opened her desk drawer that was across the room. Her eyes darted back and forth as she thumbed through a stack of papers. "Alright, I've got the papers from the hospital visit," Lin said quickly as she sat back down. The date of her hospital was July 5th, which was two weeks after she slept with Tenzin. It was also four weeks after Pema left for her trip and Lin came over to stay for two weeks. The paper said that she was two weeks pregnant, and her date with Saikhan was five weeks before that day. "Aha! We got this!" Lana exclaimed gleefully as she hopped around happily, "There is no way this can go bad at all!"

"You're wrong."

"Huh?"

Lin gestured to the paper in her hand as she spoke. "It is documented on the paper that Tenzin is the father of my child. Even if I were to give this to the press if Saikhan were to rat us out, I still would screw myself and Tenzin over," she said tiredly. Lana's expression drooped as she slumped back onto the couch, "Son of a-! Why is there always something wrong with our plans?!" Before Lin could answer with a sarcastic statement, a series of insistent raps were hitting on the front door. Lana automatically whirled around to Lin and mouthed to her, asking who was at the door. She shrugged uninterestedly and gestured to Lana to see who was there.

"Tenzin, please! You need to calm down!"

"I need to see her now!"

As soon as Lana turned the doorknob, Tenzin barged in insistently and made a beeline over to Lin. Korra followed a few seconds later while hastily apologizing for Tenzin's rudeness. "That man," he snarled as he plunked down in the chair opposite of Lin, "that man is up to something and he's dragging Pema into it!" Lin scoffed impassively and sat up completely, what he was telling her wasn't anything new. Saikhan had the habit of drawing others into his schemes to insure complete success, even if it ruins their lives in the process. Lana also shared Lin's lack of surprise, "That isn't anything new, Tenzin. He's known for doing stuff like that, and Lin and I were thinking of a way to blackmail Saikhan himself." Korra's eyes perked up as she strode over to where the rest of the group was speaking, "And what would that be?" Lin chuckled bitterly at Korra's curiosity, as much as this pained her to say this; this was something she had to do. Sacrifice was the only thing that could save everyone at this point, even if it destroys who she is and the morals she stood for in the process. Taking a deep breath, she stood up slowly and walked across the room so that she could face everyone clearly. "I've thought long and hard about what I am going to do," she paused to make sure her voice kept level, "and it is something that will probably change everything forever." She looked Tenzin directly in the eyes, trying her best not to melt under his compassionate gaze that he directed back at her. "I'm sorry, but starting now," she whispered to him.

"We will never be together."

* * *

**In the beginning, I was expecting this story to be around 10 chapters, but we're finally up to chapter 21! I doubt this will be finished by the end of the year, so expect some 2013 updates! I think I will be finished by around chapter 35 or so, I'm not sure how I will end things, but I still need baby names people! Thanks for reading! **


	22. Chapter 22

"Lin? This isn't the time for joking around!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Lin closed her eyes and sighed deeply, she knew this was going to take a while. Tenzin was the type of man to never understand anything unless it was thrown right at him, and it looked like she was going to have to do this now. She threw the blanket from off of her shoulders and looked the man directly into his shining blue eyes. "I said that we aren't going to be together, Tenzin. I don't know how more specific I can make this." Tenzin's face twisted up in confusion as he took Lin's indifferent words to heart? Why was she making such a terrible decision so suddenly? He racked his mind for the answer, but came up with nothing. "Why?" he mumbled, "What did I do?" he asked lamely as he slouched in his seat. Lin gave him an impassive glance as she stood up and walked to the bookcase.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you doing this to us? I thought you wanted us to be together!"

"It's just a matter of convenience."

"What?!"

He sprang up from his seat and grasped her by the shoulders. His eyes were red with tears threatening to spill out. "I don't know what you're trying to accomplish by doing this, but you will not keep me from my child!" he yelled at her, slightly shaking her in the process. Her expression did not change in the slightest, "Of course, you will be able to be in our child's life. I don't want them to grow up without a father like how I did," she said calmly as she extracted herself from Tenzin's grip. His hands clenched into fists as he pleaded with her. "Please Lin! Please think about what you're doing! You're playing right into Saikhan's trap!" he cried out. Lin crossed her arms indignantly and glared up at him. "First of all, I am not going to let that man control me. Second, we wouldn't last anyways; this baby is going to make our lives much more complicated as it is," she stepped back from him, "I'm sparing us both from that."

"But-"

"No 'buts' Tenzin," Lin said as she trudged to the door to open it. "Go home now and get yourself together. We'll discuss this another time." Tenzin gathered his glider and began to walk slowly to the door. He paused for a moment and looked at Lin. "You're making a mistake," he said in a dangerously deep tone. She shrugged her shoulders deeply and shook her head. "Maybe I am making a mistake, but that doesn't mean I am going back on it." Tenzin's look softened for a slightest moment before twisting up in a nasty glare.

"Fine, so be it."

Lin swung the door closed after that and walked back into the living room, where Korra and Lana were still trying to get themselves back together. "God damn, Lin," Lana said incredulously, "I'm not trying to say that I didn't see this coming, but you could've-"

"DAMN IT!"

Lana's statement was interrupted when Lin suddenly punched the wall next to her, causing a big hole and a myriad of cracks to appear in it. She fell to her knees, grasping her heart, tears soaking her cheeks. "I-I had n-n-no choice!" she croaked out. "I-I need T-Tenzin!" she fell forward and Korra caught her in time before she hurt herself. The Avatar turned to Lana, "She did this to protect Tenzin, didn't she," she said sadly as she tried to console a distraught Lin. Lana bent down next to her best friend and stroked her hair. "It strange to think that something just like this happened twenty one years ago," she whispered to Korra sadly. They both picked Lin up and carried her gently to the couch. "You do know what we have to do, right?" Korra asked Lana. The police chief nodded solemnly as she gave Korra a determined look.

"We need to take down Saikhan."

* * *

"He just left nearly three hours ago, and he hasn't come back yet."

Pema paced about the kitchen while speaking to Saikhan on the phone. She has taken to informing him of Tenzin's every move so that their plan wouldn't be compromised. She looked out of the window and saw that he still hadn't come yet. "Hmm," Saikhan mused into the phone, "that means that he could be at my Lin's apartment right now," he said, feeling annoyed. Pema scoffed lightly, "I wouldn't be too concerned, I'm pretty sure they're having an argument right as we speak."

"How do you know?"

"Woman's intuition, I guess."

Saikhan chucked heartily, "You may have been worried earlier today since I left the island mere moments before your husband came home, but I did this on purpose, just to let you know." Pema smirked and leaned back in her seat, "Good idea, he always thinks of the worst case scenario when it comes to things." Just then, Pema heard the door swing open and slam shut with force. "Got to go, it's Tenzin," she whispered into the phone hurriedly and hung up. She quickly snatched up a novel and pretended to read it when Tenzin stormed into the kitchen. His eyes were bloodshot and red and she spoke up. "The kids have been looking for you," she said pointedly as she gave him a curious look. Tenzin stopped his slow trudge and turned around tiredly, "I'm going to bed, and I'll see them in the morning." Pema watched as he slowly walked up the stairs, and after a few moments, she thought that she heard sobbing. She looked down at her cup of tea.

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

"Agh…"

Lin groaned as she drew the blanket closer to her body, the early morning chill bothering her. She rubbed her eyes and opened them wearily to see that Korra and Lana were sprawled out on the carpet below her with pillows and blankets. "W-what are you two still doing here? I thought it was only me here," Lin asked groggily. Lana sat up and yawned, "We wanted to make sure you were okay, Lin," she said happily, but her expression soon turned grim. "And we know you didn't mean what you said to Tenzin," she said gravely. Lin lowered her head shamefully and turned away, she felt immensely guilty at breaking Tenzin's heart. And a small part of her was glad she did, so that he could know how she felt when he did the same.

The small, bitter part of her.

She wiped away a stray tear and crossed her arms over herself. There was only one alternative! She couldn't let him go down with her! Sometimes, sacrifices had to be made to protect the ones you love. And losing the man you love was the consequence of protecting him. "We know you wanted to protect him, but you practically destroyed his heart, Lin!" Korra pleaded with the earthbender. When Lin told Tenzin that she didn't want to be with him anymore, she felt an odd spiritual pulse inside of her. It must have been Aang trying to let her know that this wasn't supposed to happen! Their spiritual bond mustn't be broken apart! After Lin fell asleep, Korra told Lana about what could happen now that Lin and Tenzin's hearts were broken. They eventually came to the conclusion that…

Their despair would wear away at the souls, leaving them an empty shell of their former self.

"Korra felt an odd vibe coming from the Spirit World after you told Tenzin to leave," Lana explained slowly. "It turns out that Avatar Aang didn't like what happened." Lin scoffed and sprawled back out on the couch, turning away from them. As much as she loved Uncle Aang, naturally he would look for the most peaceful solution, even if he was dead. "So?" Lin grumbled out, feeling annoyed. Korra sighed tiredly and stood up. "For starts, both you and Tenzin have broken hearts now, and that's not good." Lin chuckled sadly and turned back around to face Korra.

"I've had a broken heart for over twenty years. It's just like gas, it'll pass."

Lana strode over and gave Lin a cup of water. "No, you didn't have a broken heart. You kept that part of you that loved Tenzin so much, you didn't experience the true feeling of despair." Lin raised an unconvinced eyebrow as she listened to Lana's explanation. This was crap! It took her weeks to even be able to get out of bed by herself after he left her, but she got over it eventually, so why couldn't she now? She took a large gulp of her water and stroked her belly gently. "I have my child to love even more; that would fill the void, right?" she demanded. Korra and Lana looked at each other for a moment, and then shook their heads sadly. "No, Lin, it won't. Your broken heart is going to affect the baby even more then you." Lana said sadly. Lin huffed indignantly and gave them a dirty glare.

"I don't feel like I have a broken heart," she said

"You're an expert at suppressing your emotions!" Korra shot back.

Lin stood up slowly and trudged to the door and swung it open. "Please, just leave me alone for a while," she whispered weakly. "I need time to think." Lana and Korra nodded in agreement and gathered their things. As they walked out, they turned back. "You know we are here for you," Lana said gently as Korra nodded. Lin sighed, "I know." She shut the door slowly and walked into her kitchen and switched on her kettle. As she watched the water start to boil, she felt a few insistent kicks in her belly. She chuckled sadly and rubbed the spot where the baby kicked.

"You miss daddy too, don't you."

* * *

_RING. RING. RING._

Tenzin blinked groggily and slammed a hand on his alarm clock that woke him up for work. "Ugh," he groaned loudly as he looked at himself in the mirror. There was some slight stubble on his head, his beard was messy, and his eyes were bloodshot red. He noticed that there was a small picture of Lin on his dresser. He looked at it mournfully before flipping it over forcefully. "Tch," he scoffed impassively as he trudged to his bathroom. After cleaning himself up properly, he made his downstairs. "Daddy!" Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo exclaimed as they rushed up to him. Tenzin forced himself to put on a warm smile as he greeted his children warmly. He couldn't let his children notice any change in him, they already know that him and Pema have separated; he couldn't make them feel hurt anymore. "Dada," Rohan gurgled as he toddled over to Tenzin. He scooped him up lovingly, he felt sad that he wasn't there to see his youngest child say his first words.

Pema strode out of the kitchen, "Breakfast is ready!" The children rushed into the kitchen, eager for their meal. She scooped Rohan out of Tenzin's arms, "You weren't looking too well yesterday, you should eat up," she said pointedly. She strode back into the kitchen to make sure that their children didn't make a mess. He took in her new appearance; he noticed that she was growing out her hair and that it was starting to fall past her shoulders. She was also starting to look less sickly and thin and more toned and filled out. As he ate breakfast with his family, he couldn't help but feel a surge of pride at them. He had two angelic daughters, two handsome sons…

And a beautiful wife.

He caught himself staring at her for a few moments as she was trying to coax some oatmeal into the mouth of a protesting Rohan. She actually looked happier than she has been in the past few years; it was a breath of fresh air. She caught him as he was looking at her and gave him a coy smile. The children were starting to giggle, they were also seeing the improved relations between their parents as well. Tenzin chuckled good-naturedly, did he really want to leave this entire lifestyle behind and pursue a dangerous relationship with Lin? Or did he want to live happily with his wife and children, free from social pressures and the stress of have an illegitimate child?

"_Hmm, maybe this isn't so bad at all."_

* * *

**Oh. My. God. It has been way, way too long since I updated. I wouldn't be surprised if any of you were pacing about, begging for that email of my updates to pop up. I've had so much school work going on, so this Thanksgiving weekend I just had to get something out. Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

She had been staring intently at the phone for most of the day, wondering if she should really make the call that could either improve her life, or ruin it all together. She wasn't sure why she felt so vulnerable, she had Lana and Korra there to support her along the way. Lana had staunchly stood by Lin's side through everything and Korra had done her part too, but she had to take a step back since it would make Tenzin suspicious. She tapped her fingers feverishly against the kitchen table as she was trying to decide what to do. "Screw it," she mumbled as she snatched up the phone and dialed the number. Almost immediately, there was an answer.

"Hello?" questioned a smooth, baritone voice from the other line.

"It's Lin."

"I know it's you, Lin. I've been waiting for a while for you to call," he chuckled lightly, "I'll assume you've made up your mind?"

She gritted her teeth as she struggled to answer. Saikhan must have been staring at the phone too since he picked it up almost automatically. She could just envision him now, sitting casually in a chair with a triumphant smirk on his face. She cleared her throat, "Yes, I have, but I'd like to lay down some ground rules," she said seriously. Saikhan grunted in response so she started to speak. "I'd like to spend a few weeks on a test run before we even started to get serious," she warned.

"Mmhm."

"Also, I don't want you to live with me."

"Fine."

"No sex!"

"Whatever."

"What's your problem? At this point you would start begging me for all of this!" she shouted accusingly into the phone. Saikhan had changed so much she couldn't even believe it. He went from the annoying, blubbering buffoon of a man that she put up with because he was a good lieutenant to an indifferent, calm man. What he did when he was gone from the city was beyond her comprehension. "I expected you to say those things already," he deadpanned as he rolled the phone cord between his fingers, "And yet, you haven't mentioned the child yet, hmm?" Lin removed the phone from her ears and gave a stank face at it before she started to speak again. "The baby is my concern only," she said coldly. There was silence at the other end of the phone for a few moments before Saikhan cleared his throat, "I think it's time for my conditions," he said cheerfully as she heard the rustling of papers from her end of the line.

"You're going to have to come out and tell the public of our relationship," he read from the paper.

"…Fine," she mumbled as she leaned her head against her hand.

"We will tell the public that we have been hiding our relationship because we feared for the child, just to satisfy their curiosity.

"Whatever," she yawned.

"There is one more thing," he mumbled softly, as if he didn't want Lin to hear what he was saying. She could almost feel the hesitation coming off of him through the phone. She tapped her fingers impatiently for a few moments until he finally got the guts to speak up. "I want to take you out on a date," he stated instead of asking. Lin faced palmed angrily as she tried to best not to groan out loud. She was expecting something a bit more, intense than. "That's your grand proclamation?" she taunted lightly. "Fine then, this afternoon at around four at Pang's Cuisine," she paused, "you're paying." Despite being dumped on by the bill even before buying anything, Saikhan remained undeterred.

"Okay, I'll pick you up later, bye."

The line went dead.

She hung up the phone slowly with mind surprise. Under normal circumstances, the Saikhan she previously knew would be bouncing off of the walls in pure elation, but he basically remained emotionless throughout the whole five minute phone call. He had to be up to something else, he could not have undergone such a drastic change in three weeks like that. Before she could put two and two together, her front door swung open and Lana strolled in while loudly singing a song. She flung down her purse and flopped down lazily in Lin's couch and yawned as she closed. "Hey Lin!" she greeted her friend loudly as she kicked off her sandals and propped her feet on the pillows. Lin's mouth tightened into a straight line and she grunted in response. The long haired woman peered at her friend through one opened eye in surprise. The Lin she knew would reprimand her for barging into her home like that or call her 'dipshit' or 'ass-head' like she was used to. She sat up slightly, leaning on one elbow. "Alright, what's wrong?" she questioned her. Lin's muscles tensed slightly as she turned around with a bored expression on her face.

"It's not your problem," Lin said briskly as she stood up. As she strolled down the hall to her bedroom, she could hear Lana's feet padding down behind her quickly. Throwing open her closet, she glanced around for the most bland, boring, and unflattering outfit se could possibly own. Lana sat down on the edge of her bed, "Got a hot date tonight?" she enjoined as she started to smirk playfully. Lin tossed out a rejected outfit decision and maundered out an answer quietly, "I guess you can say that," she faced her friend, "it's Saikhan," she deadpanned. She resumed her outfit digging and Lana exclaimed her displeasure angrily, "So you falling for his trick now?" she inquired fiercely of Lin.

"Who knows," Lin surmised airily as she tugged out a green sweater, "it's better than being alone, I have way too much time to think." As much as she disliked Saikhan, she needed something to get her mind off of Tenzin. There could have been a better way that wouldn't have broken his heart, and she hated how she kept running the same scenarios in her mind. A break from all of this drama was much needed. Lana could sense that Lin was thinking about Tenzin and interrupted her thoughts. "Tenzin's been doing well, I've heard. One of my officers said he's been out and about with his wife." Lin abruptly tensed for a few moments before leaving her place in front of the closet and walked to her vanity. "As it should be," she uttered curtly as she attempted to comb out the tangles in her hair.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"Not in the least bit."

"You feel nothing at all?"

Lin's small hand tightened immediately in response to Lana's last retort. She wasn't sure how she felt nowadays. All she did was wake up, eat breakfast, space out, bathe, and then go to bed; it was basically her daily routine. Isolation and loneliness was not the ideal mixture. "I don't know how I feel anymore," she mumbled dismally as she began to tear up. "I just need someone to fill the void that I made Tenzin leave from, and even if it's Saikhan," she paused briefly, "it's better than nothing." Lana couldn't help but sympathize with Lin, the inner turmoil that she must be having is eating her out alive. _"This is what Korra and I were trying to tell you! You can't handle with being alone like this!"_ she thought despondently.

"All right," Lana sighed, "let's get you ready."

* * *

"How does this dress look on me? Do my hips look big in this?"

"Well, I-uh…"

Even after fifteen years of marriage, this was the question that he still couldn't answer without sending Pema into a passive-aggressive rage, which usually ended up with him sleeping on the roof for a week. The married couple was out and about in the city on another date, and this time Pema dragged him into a department store. "You look wonderful in that dress, dear." He smiled softly, "You look nice and thin!" He thought he had finally won against this horrid, confusing question. The look on Pema's face said it all. "Really?" she said, feeling confused. "Thanks for telling me that, I'll have to change again," she rushed back into the dressing room stall, but poked her head out. "The young people say that 'being thick' is 'in' now!" she exclaimed happily. He sighed impatiently and rubbed his eyes. "So close," he murmured. He stared out of the window, hoping there would be something that was going on that could make the time pass by. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Saikhan seated outside of Pang's Cuisine across the street, glancing at his pocket watch. His eyes narrowed and his hands tightened into fists, _"That evil son of a-"_ he thought angrily, but then forced himself to calm down. Saikhan was Lin's problem, and then it transferred onto him. Now that he was out of her life, he was out of her problems; including Saikhan. He was just about to turn away from the angering sight when he spied a figure walking up to Saikhan on the bench.

"_Lin!"_

He couldn't even fathom what he was witnessing, Lin and Saikhan were together! Watching them closely, he noticed how quickly Saikhan stood up and greeted her happily. She shrugged equitably and nodded, a slight smirk tugging on the corners of her lips. Her outfit wasn't too outstanding either; a dark green turtle neck shirt under a light grey trench coat with dark slacks and a pair of boots. He was outfitted in an expensive emerald green blazer and dark pants. He took her small hand and laid a small kiss on it; the small action making a faint red blush on her cheeks. The people all around in the stores and on the streets didn't miss this action either. A young girl with brown pigtails tugged insistently on the cloak of the old woman she was standing next too.

"Grandma, look!" Chief Beifong has a boyfriend!" the girl exclaimed happily, unaware that Tenzin was barely twenty feet from where they were. The old woman's eyes widened in fright and she hastily put a hand over the young girl's mouth. "Hush, now! Don't talk about that here!" she reprimanded. Tenzin sighed in irritation and turned his attention back towards the window, where Saikhan was now leading Lin inside the restaurant. He couldn't understand why this was bothering him; he had his life and she had hers. He had his wife and children….

…and she had their baby and Saikhan.

Unknown to Tenzin, Pema had also seen the exchange between Lin and Saikhan. The same moment that she stepped out of the dressing room again was also the same moment that Saikhan planted a kiss on Lin's hand. Slowly slinking back into the dressing room, she began to think. She and Saikhan had made a pact that they would notify each other of their motives, yet she didn't receive word about this date. "It was probably spontaneous," she murmured to herself. She decided that she would investigate this even further. Quickly dressing herself back in her clothes, she stepped out.

"Honey?"

Snapping out of his reverie, he hastily looked to his wife, "Yes, dear?" he stuttered out. Smiling sweetly, she promptly tossed the clothes that she tried on into the arms of a worker there and took Tenzin's hand. "I'm feeling a bit hungry," she chirped as she scooped up her purse, "let's go to Pang's Cuisine across the street!" Any color that was on the air bender's face quickly drained as he stood up quickly. "What about the children? I'm sure they want your cooking, aren't I right?" he responded nervously as he hastily wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead. She waved him off dismissively and started to walk to the door. "There're leftovers in the fridge and Korra will heat them up, so let's go!"

"_Oh God…"_

* * *

Shifting nervously in her seat, she processed to scan the menu for anything that seems mildly edible. Being four and a half months pregnant, there wasn't much she could eat. Saikhan, however, was watching her from the other side of the table with a calm expression, already having made his choice. She didn't like how he was looking at her so, normally! And he had barely said anything about himself since they arrived there. Most of the things he asked about were about her health! "Have you made your pick yet?" he asked her smoothly as he took a sip of his water. "Ah, yes," she said quietly. "I'll have the ginger chicken and rice." He nodded slowly and folded his hands across his mouth.

"I hope you know why we're here, Lin."

She gave him a reproachful glance and turned away, "Is it to draw attention?" she gestured to the rest of the restaurant, who was eagerly watching the pair; some were even recording it. "You're doing a pretty damn well job of making us famous," she finished with fake gratitude. He smiled slightly from beneath his hands; her sense of humor was one of the favorite things she liked about her. "Something like that just comes along with the deal; but no. I want to talk about our arrangement." Before she could respond, a waitress came along and put their plates of food in front of them. She hadn't realized how much time they spent talking about their future. "In all honestly, I don't want to let the whole country know about your child with _him_. I'll promise to take care of you and the child if he doesn't plan on stepping up," he finished, hoping she'd take the bait. She wasn't buying it. "I know him better than you, and even if we're not together anymore, he is going to step up!" she said in a hushed tone, trying to make sure that no one overheard. He fought to keep a laugh, "Has he even spoken to you since you told him to leave you?

"No."

"Have you even seen him in the past two and a half weeks?

"Somewhat…"

He was about to ask another redundant question, but he looked up and saw an over-eager Pema dragging in a reluctant Tenzin. Eyes narrowing slightly, he quickly thought of some reasons why Pema would even try to do something like that, but came up with noting. The last time all four of them were in the same place, Saikhan ended up being sped to the hospital. Had he not been drinking that night, he could've probably blocked Tenzin's strikes. Lin was quick to notice his sudden change in behavior and acted upon it. Pretending to have been scratching her leg, she pressed a button on her boots and retracted the soles so that she could use her seismic sense. Even though it was fuzzy, it was the last part of her bending that still worked. _"It's Tenzin and Pema!"_ she thought in surprise as she flipped the switch back again. Great, this was almost too good to be true! If Tenzin socked Saikhan out again, she could escape. She took a bite of her chicken and fought the urge to turn around.

* * *

"Two for Councilman Tenzin, please!"

Tenzin grimaced slightly and looked down when Pema loudly asked for a table, she never hesitated to use his title to get what she wanted. The owner broke out in a cold sweat and hastily nodded, "Yes, yes! Right this way!" he exclaimed as he looked around for a free table. Thankfully, he had the foresight to put them on the other side of the restaurant that was away from Lin and Saikhan to avoid another fight. Pema hummed quietly to herself, pretending to look like she's making her food choice even though she was glancing at Saikhan. He met her glance once and nodded slightly and turned his attention back to Lin, who had been speaking quite a bit for the past few minutes. The airbender also threw a look at Lin, who naturally didn't return it. "I think we should have some vegetable soup," Pema murmured as she squinted slightly at the menu, "this place doesn't have an official vegetarian menu." Tenzin nodded slightly, feeling very distracted and confused. He was living an easy, happy life now without Lin, so why did he feel like something was missing from him? Glancing back over to where Lin was sitting, he saw that she was laughing at something he said and how she placed a hand atop his. His fists tightened unconsciously as he fought with himself, _"I have nothing to do with them anymore, the only thing that matters is Pema, the children, and the baby," _he thought to himself over. His head snapped up as he saw Saikhan leaning forward to brush a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"This is going to be a long evening," he grumbled.

* * *

**I have some free time now so I'm giving you a double chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

"I hope you realize that I'm faking this."

"Yes, I know you're faking it. For now, just wait and you'll be doing this for real."

"Yeah, when hell freezes over and does the Cupid Shuffle, then maybe I'll believe it."

Her warm hand chilled slightly as hers rested atop his cold one. She would rather dunk her hand in a pot of acid then be seen in public holding hands with Saikhan like this, but this was to ensure that Tenzin understood that this new situation was for the best. Saikhan hummed to himself quietly as he changed the position of his hand so that he thumb was stroking the top of her knuckles; the people in the restaurant started to squeal in delight, thinking that they were about to figure out who the father of her baby was. "Don't you think you're faking bit too much?" Lin said through gritted teeth as she tried to maintain a smile.

"It's quite difficult to fake something that you're honest about."

Lin looked away from the intense gaze he gave her after his official confession, something inside of her was trying to tell her to finally take him seriously and another part was telling her to cut and run. She took a sip of her water and then spoke. "How long have you loved me?" she inquired softly to keep anyone from overhearing. Saikhan thought his confession was pretty convincing, even if he had to soften it up a little. "Since the day I was assigned to your unit," he said as he began to reminisce, "I had just turned 21, and the first day I saw you I knew I just had to get to know you better." He gave her an honest look and she scoffed dismissively, "That couldn't be, I was nearly 33 at that time, much older than you," she gave him a suspicious glance, "unless you have a fetish for older women?" Saikhan shrugged his shoulders deeply and gave her an award-winning smile. "There was just something about you that I just couldn't get out of my mind, that's why I worked so hard to become lieutenant. I've been with other women before, but it just wasn't the same." Her head snapped up and she gave him a suspicious glare as she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You told me that you've never been on a date before!"

"That was obviously a lie. I said that so that you'd feel sorry for me and agree to go on a date."

"Desperate bastard…" she mumbled as she took a sip of her tea and tapped her foot impatiently while spinning a spoon in her hand as she waited for the waiter to come with the bill. She could feel Saikhan looking intently at her and tried her best to ignore him, but after a few minutes it got to be way too distracting. "What the hell are you gawking at me like that for?" she demanded as she unconsciously bent the spoon in her hand. He recoiled slightly and cleared his throat. "I was about to ask you if you wanted dessert," he said sheepishly as he purposely avoided making eye contact. Feeling a pang of regret inside her, she shook her head calmly. The owner finally came around with the bill and smiled expectantly and Lin, hoping that a positive review would bring more customers to his restaurant. He had been so worried when Councilman Tenzin and his wife walked in not too long after that, thinking that another fight would be in the works. Placing the couple on the far side of the restaurant was probably the most intelligent thing he's done business wise in a while. Hoards of people were rushing in hoping to see action; he even had to send some away since the place was so full. Lin whipped out a credit card from her coat pocket and was about to hand it to the owner when Saikhan placed a hand over it. "Didn't you say that I was paying?" he said as he passed the man his card. Lin scoffed indignantly, she was too used to paying for everything. "That's a shock, most men I've been with expect me to pay for everything." Her mother wasn't joking when she said that she was leaving Lin with a fortune. She could probably buy half of the city if she wanted too, but she liked donating her money to orphanages or to any organization in need. "A real man takes care of his woman," Saikhan stated as he pushed their plates towards the busboy that had come by to clean up. Lin raised an indignant eyebrow, took four hundred yuans from her pocket, and tucked in in the busboy's apron. The boy's mouth dropped in shock as he bowed in reverence to Lin, she had just given him more money than he makes in a month in one instant.

"A real woman does what she thinks is right."

* * *

"It was delicious, thank you so much!"

Pema gushed happily about the meal to the waitress while Tenzin tapped his spoon absentmindedly against his bowl. He just could not stop looking over at Lin, who actually looked like she was enjoying herself! What was so great about Saikhan that she just had to break everything they had and run off with him for? _"No, I have Pema and the children, why should I want something that I shouldn't have had to begin with?"_ he thought to himself angrily as he nearly bent the spoon in his hand. Pema, on the other hand, wasn't worried about losing Tenzin anymore. Saikhan had done a wonderful job with distracting Lin from her husband; it was amazing how cunning he could be. The only issue that was left was the baby; if she could somehow get Tenzin to forget about it, then they wouldn't have to worry about any controversies, and Saikhan could adopt the child as his own!

"Sweetheart, are you feeling alright?"

Tenzin nodded slightly and took a sip of water, "Yes, dear, I'm just feeling a bit tired," he said with a faint smile on his face. She nodded in understanding then stood up, "We should get going now before it gets dark," she quipped as the couple weaved their way through the crowded restaurant. She had just seen Saikhan and Lin leave and she wanted to see which way they went. If they went to his apartment to the west, Tenzin wouldn't try to run after them. If they went to Lin's apartment to the east and if Tenzin saw they were going that way, it could compromise their plan. Tenzin ended up getting caught up in a small crowd of people and exited the restaurant only a few moments after Saikhan and Lin's got into a small Satomobile sped off to the east. Her heart beat slowed down to a slight flutter as she sighed inwardly.

"_Alright Saikhan, we're going to have to have another meeting again."_

* * *

A large, rough hand wound its way around her waist as she tugged at her seatbelt. Tensing up almost immediately, she carefully tried to extract herself from his grip, but he held on firm. "Quit latching on to me!" she grumbled weakly as she finally forced her arm off of her. He then wound the same arm around her shoulder, "I just can't keep my hands off of you, my dear Lin," he said softly. The driver stifled a laugh and quickly wound up the window that separated the front seats from the back. "What a joke," he chortled as he stopped at the stoplight. Lin's intense glare softened slightly as she turned away to look out of the window. Tenzin used to say things like that all of the time. She dismissed his compliments as cheesy and unnecessary, but she really did appreciate them. "He used to say things like that to me, you know," she said absentmindedly as she unconsciously relaxed under his arm. Saikhan lowered her head to his shoulder and leaned his head against hers. "It isn't good to dwell on the past, you should look forward," he advised softly, feeling his cool breath on her forehead and the rumble in his chest.

For once, he was right.

She really did have to move on, the more she thought about Tenzin; the more she could feel herself slipping into a depression. Maybe just once, she could think about herself and the baby for a bit instead of thinking about Tenzin. "Heh," she chuckled as she stroked her protruding belly, "that's probably the deepest thing that's ever left your mouth, Monkey." Saikhan smirked when he heard Lin's new nickname for her, it was progress. She only gave people she was close to, or hated, nicknames. Even if it was Monkey, it was something. The Satomobile stopped and Saikhan hopped out, helped Lin out, gave the driver the money, and escorted her inside. Once in front of her door, he wound his arms across her waist and brought her close enough that she wouldn't be uncomfortable. "Idiot, what do you think you're doing," she growled as she backed up, but he brought her close and kissed her. Before she could even yell out in frustration, she found herself kissing back! _"This isn't like me at all," _she said as she felt his tongue run across her bottom lip, and tried to match his stroke. _"I-I don't know what I'm even doing anymore."_ She backed away a few moments later and nodded curtly at him. "That was, nice," she said with a strained voice, trying to hide the growing blush on her face. Saikhan merely smiled and tipped Lin's chin up to him and place a gentler kiss on her lips. "It's for you to get some rest," he whispered against her lips. She backed away slowly and felt a blush grow on her cheeks. She never knew that Saikhan could be so, sensual! "Ah, yes. Good night," she murmured curtly as she headed inside. Saikhan then strolled down the hallway with a triumphant glint to his eye.

"Part one, completed."

* * *

"What the hell was that?! You trying to give me heart failure!"

Lin jumped slightly in surprise as she whirled around to see Lana grasping her shoulders and shouting at her. "W-why are you still here? You left hours ago!" Lin accused as she pried herself from her friend's iron grip and flipped on the lights. Her apartment looked like a pigsty, the television was on and take-out boxes were strewn about the room everywhere. "Oh, well I wanted to know what happened after your date so," she gestured to the mess, "made myself comfortable! Funny right?" One look from Lin was enough to make Lana scurry about and scoop up every piece of trash that she could find. "Why were you making out with Saikhan? He's bad news, Lin!" Lana exclaimed as she swept the floor with a broom. Lin stretched out on the couch after she shrugged off her coat, "I gave him a chance, and for once, he wasn't an annoying lard-tard," she commented. She purposely avoided Lana's look of complete horror and continued. "He's very sweet too."

"Son of a-! Is everybody going insane!"

Lana plopped down in a chair opposite of Lin and cradled her legs in her arms. Lin sighed heavily and gave her friend a disappointed look. "Instead of criticizing my love life, why don't you try to start dating again? You haven't gone out since the divorce," she stated curtly as she folded her hand across her mouth. Lana's divorce from her husband has caused her to avoid going out unless she really had to. She turned away bashfully, "I'm not ready yet, it's too soon!"

"The divorce was two years ago, plus your kids have moved out already," Lin leaned forward with a playful smirk tugging on her lips. "You need some dick, like seriously."

"We're going off subject! You need to tell me what you see in that douche-bag Saikhan!" Lana demanded as she threw the broom that was resting next to her aside. Lin was surprised to see that Lana was so involved with this; under normal circumstances she would just give her space. "It's just like you said earlier, I can't handle being alone," she felt a slight kick from the baby and stroked that spot. "And Saikhan doesn't have any baggage. Plus, we're not serious yet. We're on a test run." Lana shuddered in horror and shook her head. "I hope you're not sleeping with him, you'd probably go to hell for that," she warned her friend. Lin snarled slightly, even she wasn't capable of stooping that low. "What about Tenzin, where is he in this?" Lana questioned as she took a swig of juice.

"Not sure about that, plus I saw him and Drama Mama at the restaurant today."

"WHAT?!"

She spluttered out the drink she just drank and gasped, "Oh God, I knew it! It's a conspiracy! Saikhan and Pema are working together!" Lin dismissed Lana's epiphany with a wave of her hand and shook her head, "Who knows? It doesn't matter anyways, it's not going to change anything." Lana raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Do you really want this? Are you just going to give up on everything that you and Tenzin built for yourselves?" Lin smiled sadly and began to sooth the child that was now kicking her insistently. "I don't have much of a choice, I'm just going around with it." Lana was about to try to convince her otherwise again, but the phone rang. The police chief hopped up and picked it up. "Hello? Who's this?" she questioned. A few moments later her eyes widened and she looked over to Lin with a panicked expression.

"_Who's this?"_

* * *

**I gave you all a double chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

Lana hastily turned the phone over to Lin and left quickly as if she didn't want to hear what was happening. Raising a curious eyebrow, she put the phone to her ear.

"Who's this?"

"It's me."

She didn't even need to ask the name of the person who was on the other line. Smooth, deep baritone voice, the slight rumble she'd hear from their agitation, it was all too clear. It was Tenzin. Taking a deep breath and blowing the air out just as quick, she spoke again.

"Did you need something?" she asked curiously, trying to act completely unaware of what he wanted to know, even if she knew.

"What were you doing at Pang's Cuisine with Saikhan?" he asked with a strained voice, trying to keep himself from shouting. First of all, he didn't want to stress out the baby and he didn't want her to distance herself even more from him then she is now.

"We were on a date," she replied shortly, silently refusing to give details. He could almost feel her challenge him to dive deeper into the facts. She picked at the deep red nail polish that was on her fingernails as she waited for him to challenge her.

"How is the baby?" he asked smoothly, without letting any hesitation slip.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she tried to rack her mind to figure out how Tenzin was able to turn the tide of the conversation so flawlessly without getting her upset. It was truly remarkable how eloquent and put together he was. Saikhan never did much public speaking on the force; it was mostly her or Lana who made press announcements.

"The baby's doing fine, the doctor's appointment is on Wednesday," she said as she glanced at the calendar on the other side of the room. "It's at 11:45 in the morning."

"I'll pick you up at 11:00, goodbye."

"But-"

He hung up before she could tell him to not bother with even trying to show up. She angrily hung up the phone, she knew his plan already. He is trying to use the baby as an excuse to get back into her life and slowly, but surely, push Saikhan out of it. She had to admit that it was a fairly decent plan, but unnecessary, since it would only cause more problems. She turned to look at her bedroom door and called Lana.

"You can come out now. I would tell you what we were talking about, but since you were eavesdropping, you already know."

Lana strolled back out again and plunked herself down in the couch next to Lin. "I was not eavesdropping," she retorted indignantly as she casually quickly removed her feet from the ground and broke eye contact from Lin.

"Yeah right, you were breathing into the phone like a leaf-blower with asthma, idiot," she replied with an annoyed looking on her face. "It's almost like he's challenging Saikhan to do something," she said quietly with a confused expression. Lana shrugged her shoulders and yawned, "I don't know, but all I know is that legally Saikhan can't keep Tenzin from the baby."

Lin nodded, "Yes, that's right, and I'm almost sure that Tenzin's planning something, I can feel it."

"What are you going to do till Wednesday? It's already Tuesday," Lana asked as she pointed to the clock on the wall that said it was half past midnight. Lin shook her head and walked into her room to go to bed.

"Wait and hope for the best."

* * *

"Hmm? Where are you going?"

Pema froze and turned around slowly as he inwardly slapped herself for making a racket while trying to sneak out of their room. She put on a weary smile and whispered, "I couldn't sleep well, I was just going to get some tea, and maybe check on the kids." Tenzin nodded almost immediately and murmured out an okay as he lowered his head back to his pillow. He may have been too tired to question her further.

Sighing in relief as she closed the door behind her, she tiptoed down the hallway, expertly avoiding the creaky floor board she learned were there when she was young. She eventually made it into the elderly's quarters and picked up a phone. There was no way that any of the old people would be wandering around at this time. She quickly dialed in the number and put the phone to her ear anxiously.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's Pema, and why do you sound so awake? It's three in the morning."

Saikhan lowered the volume on his television before he responded, "Insomnia. Late shifts at work made me a night owl." He was now working at the Department of Undercover Detectives on the outskirts of Republic City. Sure, the department didn't get much funding and it was a bit more work, but he knew that Lana wouldn't hire him back anyways. Maybe she would, but probably as a janitor.

"I caught Tenzin calling Lin around midnight, he asked her why she was on a date with you, and he mentioned something about picking her up at nine thirty today," Pema relayed quietly as she glanced around for any night walkers.

"Ah, it's her checkup for the baby," he mused as he tapped his fingers. He had to push to get her to tell him her plans for a week, and she told him in a tone that made him understand that he wouldn't be spending much time with her. He can't keep Tenzin from the baby, that's a crime in the City; risking his career for an illegitimate child wasn't worth the risk.

"Isn't that bad? Aren't we trying to get him away from the baby?" Pema hissed frantically as she noticed Saikhan's indifference to the problem.

"There's nothing I can do about it, he has a right to the child," Saikhan responded flatly, promptly shooting down Pema's agitation. He chuckled slightly, "He has to give it up willingly, and Lin is going to make him do it."

"But how? Tenzin isn't the type of man just to run away from responsibility," Pema asked, clueless on what to do. She expected Tenzin to keep a low profile until Lin gave birth, and that would be when he cut his ties to her completely.

Lin was doing everything according to the plan; realizing that being with Tenzin would jeopardize their lives and slowly falling for Saikhan, even he could see that. She was starting to get that distant, hazy look in her eye; the same she had with Tenzin. It seemed like she was denying it, but not for long.

Tenzin was almost doing the exact opposite of what Saikhan expected him to do. Instead of completely cutting Lin from his life, he's trying to reconcile with Lin and Pema at the same time! It would completely ruin everything if this goes on. Saikhan could feel his hands tighten into fists as he racked his mind for a solution. He needed Tenzin to be anchored by something onto Pema, even more serious than Lin's pregnancy. His eyes widened and he smiled widely as he came up with a plan.

"I have an idea, but you may not like it."

"Just tell me!"

He took a calm breath and began to explain. "You said so yourself that Tenzin rarely strays away from his duty, so why not give him another?" Saikhan explained slowly so that Pema could understand. "But this time, his duty will be about you."

"Alright, I think I'm starting to understand where you're coming from, what do I have to do?" Pema asked frantically, feeling her heart beat so heart it could nearly fly out of her chest.

"Are you sure you want to hear this now?" Saikhan warned.

"Yes!"

"Alright, I'll tell you. I think you should take a seat for this..."

* * *

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Lin groggily slammed a hand down on her alarm clock, cracking the snooze button in the process. "Damn," she grumbled when she saw that the clock said 8:35. She pulled on her robe and started wobbled into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. She frowned when she saw a certain someone sprawled out on her couch.

"What the hell are you still doing in my house?" she exclaimed as she threw a nearby pillow at Lana. The current Chief of Police groaned and sat up slowly. "Trying to make sure that nothing fishy happens," she mumbled incoherently as she lay back down.

Lin scoffed and took a sip of tea and stalked back to her room, "I'm already late as it is, you'd hold me back," she said loudly. Lana stood up and followed her.

"What I want to know is how is Tenzin planning to pick you up if you can't be seen by him?"

Lin popped her head out of her walk-in closet and promptly dismissed her friend's worries. "Don't worry about it; I gave Tenzin the wrong time. My appointment is at 10:00 and Saikhan is taking me." Lana's eyes widened in shock and she whistled in awe.

"Wow, that's a bit cruel, you know," she reasoned, "you're keeping him from his own kid!"

Lin pulled on a long-sleeved turtle neck shirt and sat down next to her friend. Even though Lana was very smart, she failed to see the logic in things. It was so obvious what Tenzin's intentions were, and it tugged at her heart to trick him. But she knew that they would be in a whole mess of trouble if she didn't.

"Remember when we took out Career Exams when we were seventeen? You, me and Tenzin were both in the same class." It was required to take an aptitude test at the age of seventeen to let the City know where your strengths and weaknesses would be in the work force. Tenzin excelled in public speaking and free writing, but scored lower scores in combat skills because of being a pacifist by nature. Lin scored high in almost everything except organizations skills, and her combat score was the highest of her year. Lana excelled in the core subjects, surprisingly. She scored the highest scores in mathematics, geography, and foreign arts. Her combat scores were above average as well.

"Of course, all three of us had the highest scores," Lana said as she began to reminisce about her younger years. "There was a rumor that I seduced the proctor to get a high score," she said angrily as she crossed her arms indignantly. Lin waved her off and continued. "Do you really think Tenzin's dumb enough to unknowingly take me to my checkup in broad daylight?" she questioned in a sarcastic tone as she began to brush her hair.

"Knowing him, it could mean anything," Lana snorted as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "I have an hour until I get to work, so call me when it's over," she called back as she headed out of the door.

* * *

He didn't even get a chance to knock on the door before it swung open before him. Out stepped a woman of average height, grey hair, and piercing green eyes that just showed power. She closed the door behind her and locked it, "All right, let's get it over with," she mumbled as she briskly walked down the hallway. Saikhan sped his walk up as well until he stopped right in front of her.

"Don't I get a kiss hello?" he inquired of her with an amused, mocking tone to his voice.

Her eyebrows rose slightly as she crossed her arms indignantly, "I'm pretty sure your mother can take care of that," she retorted as she walked even faster to the elevator. She pressed the button rapidly to get inside before he could catch up to her, but it was too late. He slowly removed her hand from the buttons and kissed it. "There's no need to rush," he whispered against her fingers, his breath tickling them. "I do not know why you're acting so cold, it's obvious that you want to be with me," he said haughtily.

She snatched her hand from his and gave him a reproachful glance as she stepped into the elevator, him right on her heels. Why on earth had she even told him about her appointment today? It was almost a given that he'd show up. Leaning against the wall of the elevator, she sighed and turned to Saikhan.

"Why do you even want to come? It's not your kid," she asked bluntly as she started him down, hoping to break his resolve and get a real answer. He returned her intimidating gaze with a smile and rested his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. "I swore that I would take care of you with my life, and the child is a part of that oath." She could feel her cheeks heat up as she turned her face away from view.

"_Whenever he says something like that, I feel so weird," _she thought to herself as she finally turned back around. "Raising a child is a very important job," she said pointedly. "You're not up to that responsibility."

"I can learn, you know. I wouldn't mind being a stepfather," he pushed further, trying to convince her otherwise. He was up to the job of being a father, even if it wasn't his child. Hell, anything that will bring him closer to Lin was fine by him. Even if he had to use the kid. She gave him a simple look; there was nothing malicious or friendly about it.

"Tenzin's the father of my child. And that's that."

* * *

"Hmm, it seems like the baby is doing fine, Ms. Beifong!"

"Seems? What's that supposed to mean?"

At first glance, the citizens of Republic City assume that Lin Beifong is the epitome of patience and self-control.

Those that are close to her know that's complete bull.

The doctor winced visibly and gestured for the nurse to hand him the medical reports. As soon as the folder left the nurse's hands, she shot out of there like a speeding bullet. She didn't care if they would dock her pay; she'd rather go home with her bones intact tonight.

"What I meant to say was that you and the child are healthy," he stammered out as he fumbled with some papers. "It's growing nicely, and you are now at the halfway mark of five months," he smiled weakly, "you're nearly there!"

Lin didn't even bother to smile back at the man, it would probably scare him. "Anything else, doctor?" she asked.

He nodded rigorously and read a chart, "Well, the baby is quite big for its age now, you're probably going to have a ten-pounder." Lin nodded in satisfaction; there was no way her baby was going to be born a pansy. "Your blood pressure is a bit high though, so we adjusted your meds," he placed the prescription on the table and bowed before he left.

"That's good news."

Lin turned her gaze towards the other side of the room, where Saikhan was seated in a chair with his hands folded over his mouth. He was fairly silent during the checkup, only speaking when necessary. "The nurse looked like she was about to pass out when she saw you in here," she murmured.

He shrugged.

"You begged me to come here, and yet you've barely said a word. What's your problem?" she demanded.

"You won't let me take care of you."

"You don't need to!"

"But I want to! I want you!"

"Why?" Lin questioned angrily, "What do I have that the other thousands of women in this city don't have? I'm pregnant for spirits' sakes!"

Saikhan immediately hopped up and walked over to the bench Lin was sitting on and gently moved her head to look into her eyes. "You let me kiss you the other night, and I thought you'd finally started to trust me. But now you're just building a wall around yourself!"

Lin's gaze softened as she averted her gaze from him. He was right about her building a wall around herself. It was always getting knocked down and built back up again, she was just afraid. And even though she had a bit of feelings for Saikhan, giving him a chance was the least she could do. And by giving Saikhan a chance, she would take herself farther away from Tenzin; and that would destroy him. She forced herself to make eye contact again with Saikhan and spoke softly.

"If I give you a chance," she mumbled as she closed her eyes and leaned forward, "promise me that you won't hurt me."

Saikhan closed the distance, and before their lips met, he spoke as well.

"I wouldn't even think of it."

* * *

Tenzin stumbled wearily into his home, a few stray tears still stinging his eyes. He had showed up at Lin's apartment at 11:00 on the dot and stood outside for a few moments, but she hadn't come out. He assumed that she was still getting ready and used his spare key to the door and went inside. The place was empty; all of the lights shut off, the kettle and stove were cold as well; which meant that Lin had left long before he had arrived.

He had returned to work borderline despondent, there was nothing he could do to at least change Lin's mind about maintaining a cordial relationship. It had finally hit him; there was zero chance of reconciliation. Feeling exhausted, he opened the door to his bedroom to find the place strewn with rose petals and lit dimly with candles. "Pema?" he questioned weakly as he looked around for his wife.

"Right here, Tenzin," a female voice purred.

Whirling around, he saw Pema standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a purple lingerie robe wrapped loosely around her. She strutted up to him and placed her hands atop his shoulders.

"You've been so stressed out lately, I thought you needed some," she tilted her head, "tender, loving, care."

She expected Tenzin to be dumbfounded and confused; it had been nearly a year since they've made love. What she didn't expect was for him to throw off his cloak and through Pema onto their bed.

"Tenzin?"

As he kissed her passionately, she had one thing on her mind only.

"_This better work, Saikhan; or else will be have some serious issues later."_

* * *

**I'm so glad it's Winter Break! I'm not sure what I'll be doing for the next two weeks, but expect maybe two or three chapters within a few days if I have time. Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Thanks, dear,"

The rich scent of freshly brewed coffee sent Tenzin's senses on overload as he took an appreciative sip and sighed loudly in contentment. He needed anything that could keep him in a good mood. The past two weeks was a living hell for him; he had found out last week that Lin and Saikhan was officially an item. It had only just been the other day that he overheard the now exposed secret.

**FLASHBACK**

Tenzin was strolling leisurely down the halls of the Council building after his lunch break on the island. This week at his job hadn't been busy at all, and he was basically there in case of any need for emergency meetings, and the chances of that were low. He heard a loud, insistent clacking noise and turned around to see his secretary skid to a halt.

"Councilman!" she gasped in a horrified tone as a blush started to grow on her face. He was long aware of her long-time affection for him, but ignored it. Not because he was trying to be rude, oh no. She had a reputation for intimidating people to the point of scaring them away, precisely why he had her as a secretary. Didn't want her to lose that touch to her personality. That's how Water Tribe women are, and he should know.

"Oh, hello Miss Kala," he greeted her with a cordial tone. He glanced at the manila folder in her hands, "I assume that is for me?"

She nodded and quickly handed it to him, "It's from the Sanitation Department," she said firmly as she quickly composed herself. "They're on strike again."

His sighed slightly and rubbed his arrow in annoyance, even if he did want something to do, this wasn't it. "Thank you, Miss Kala, I appreciate your hard work," he said thankfully.

The woman blushed even harder and rushed away, nearly stumbling on her long, blue dress.

He was about to walk down a bit further to enter his office when he heard an excited yelp coming from the cubical area.

"Rino, did you hear about Chief Lin and Lieutenant Saikhan?" a short brunette woman with green eyes and freckles exclaimed as she leaned over her cubical to talk to another man next to her.

"No, and calm down Jeena, you're knocking down my papers," the tall man with short brown hair and golden eyes sighed as he pinned his memos back onto his board. "I don't pay attention to pointless gossip," he said flatly as he gave her a condescending look.

Tenzin took the opportunity to take a seat at a table with a bottle of water, pretending to scan the contents of the folder as he continued to eavesdrop.

"My sister works as a nurse at the same place where Chief Beifong goes to the doctor and he went inside the office with her!" Jeena continued, clearly ignoring Rino's indifference to the matter. Rino blew a small breath of fire onto his tea and took a sip of it and continued to write his report as he answered her. "Oh really?" he said with feigned interest as put his report in an envelope and started to write the next one.

"Yes!" Jeena replied happily, "Isn't it so wonderful? Two colleagues falling in love and raising a child! It's too good to be true!" Rino shook his head, pitying his fellow intern's over-eagerness to a pointless rumor, "Her pregnancy is from an anonymous donor, he probably just escorted her there since she has no one else," he reasoned.

"That makes no sense though! He has to be the father, who else can it be?" she retorted in annoyance.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's another man out of the thousands left in the city?" he said sarcastically as straightened his tie and glanced at his watch. He stood up, "It's my lunch break, I'll be back in a half an hour," he announced as he strode away. Jeena frowned and shouted at him, "Fine then, go! I'll talk to you later!"

Tenzin scowled and scooped up the manila folder as he stormed into his office to sulk.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Tenzin? Honey?"

He abruptly snapped out of his reverie and looked up to see his wife holding a fussy Rohan in her arms. The baby started to wail again and Tenzin scooped him out of Pema's arms and tried to quiet him. "He's teething," she said with a quiet voice as she stroked the hair on his head, "since it's your day off, do you mind going over to the baby store and picking up some teething rings?" Tenzin smiled and nodded and handed his son back over to her and picked up his glider. "I'll head out now," he said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Thanks, and pick up the ones with the fish on them, he likes those."

"Alright, I'll be back later, bye!"

* * *

"I like these pink baby clothes, wouldn't they be perfect for the baby?"

"Idiot, we don't know if it's a boy or girl yet!"

Lin snatched the clothes from Saikhan and tossed them haphazardly onto the shelf, much to the disgruntlement of the store manager who had been trying to help them. "I'm not ready to start shopping for clothes yet," she said pointedly to her now-boyfriend as he started to waddle over to the furniture section, "I'd rather get the nursery set up."

"If we knew if the baby was a boy or a girl, decorating would be easier," Saikhan grumbled as he looked longingly at a frilly pink onesie.

"There's no way that my kid is wearing pink!" Lin exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and let him to the crib section. "That color is for prissies, and no Beifong is born a prissy!"

The store manager gulped deeply and straightened out her dress and she bravely interrupted their conversation, "If you're planning a baby shower anytime soon, feel free to call our store so that we can get you registered for gifts!" she said happily as she gestured to a man at the front desk, who quickly threw his newspaper aside and waved.

Lin waved her off slightly, "No thanks, we're not having a baby shower," she said to the manager, but directing most of the statement towards Saikhan.

"Why not?" he protested as he picked up a pamphlet, "If we register with this store, it'll cost a lot less than if we did a baby shower ourselves."

"Not interested," Lin mumbled distractedly as she glanced at the price tag of a simple white crib. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied a flash of orange and yellow rush in.

Tenzin!

He looked around for a few moments at the signs, and then strolled off into the toddlers' sections. Immediately turning around, she saw Saikhan having an animated discussion with the store manager and the party coordinator, so she decided to sneak off and have a word with him. She desperately wanted to tell him why she had to betray his trust and get together with Saikhan, he probably didn't understand.

Catching up to him, she saw that he was holding up two different packs of teething rings, trying to decide which ones he wanted.

"He likes the ones with fish on them, so I guess it's-"

"Tenzin."

He looked up and saw Lin standing a few feet away from him. She actually looked nervous and scared, which was surprising to him. Putting down the set of teething rings he didn't want, he put on a stern face and spoke.

"Oh, it's you," he said quietly, none of his words were laced with the love that she was used to. Looking away from her, he continued. "Didn't think I'd run into you here, but then again, it was bound to happen," he finished bitterly.

"The only reason I lied to you about my appointment was to keep you away from Saikhan," Lin stated, getting right to the point. She walked up closer to him and lowered her voice. "Even if I've softened him up a little, he will still keep good on his promise to ruin us," she grumbled angrily.

"Don't you trust your boyfriend?" he questioned bitterly as he moved on to another aisle where some toys were.

"I don't know," she said quietly. "As much as I want to hate him for blackmailing us, he does treat me very well."

"And I didn't?"

"You treated me like a princess," she said gently as she began to reminisce. Stolen kisses, bouquets of flowers being sent every few days, and those moments where they would hold each other in their arms…no words were needed to express how they felt about each other.

He picked up a few dolls for his daughters and a few action figures for his sons and place them into the basket that hung from his arm. Ignoring her statement, he began to go off into another aisle, but she kept up pace. "Just let me explain," she insisted as she stepped in front of her to halt her. Tenzin laughed sardonically and scowled at the pregnant woman.

"Explain what? It's simple; you left me because you were afraid of how people would think of you! You completely broke off everything we had because you were afraid of how people would think of us! I don't care about that! All I wanted was for us to be happy, but you obviously felt like taking it out of hand! You're a coward!"

She could feel her jaw drop as the severity of his words sunk into her heart. He was right, completely right. She was a complete coward who was only thinking about herself. The sting of tears blinded her vision as she looked away from his hateful and bitter expression with shame.

Why hadn't she just trusted him to take care of her?

Why did she feel like she had to take care of business herself?

Why did she let her emotions blind her judgment?

Why did she just let Tenzin love her?

"Exactly, you have nothing to say," he said quietly as he walked past her. "I was right, you are a coward," he finished, not even turning back.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Get your ass back here!"

He was contemplating on whether to keep walking away from her or turn around, but before he could make up his mind, he was grabbed roughly by the front of his cloak. Her pregnancy had done nothing at all to her strength except make her stronger since her grip was as strong as iron.

"You have some nerve of calling me a coward!" she scowled at him as she shook him fiercely. He knew he had gone way too far with calling her a coward. Was her face red? Check. Were her nostrils flared? Yup. Did her eyes get darker? Oh yeah. Were veins popping out of her hands and forehead? Hell to the yes.

"You spent months lusting after me since Amon's defeat and didn't confess your feelings until after I poisoned your ass, and I'm a coward?!" she shouted loudly, not caring about who heard them. It was a good thing that the store was large and spacious and that they were on the far side where no one was, or else they would have a quite a bit of explaining to do.

"But I-"

"Who jumped off a damned bison to save you, you brats, and you two faced lying witch of a wife and lost her bending? Me!"

"Well-"

Lin wasn't through yet, oh no. Finally being able to vent twenty years' worth of frustration was a once in a life time opportunity that she wasn't just about to lose it. She put her other hand on top of his head and yanked him down until their faces were mere millimeters apart.

"I can't tell you how much I want to make you remember ever single mistake you've made in your pitiful life, but for the sake of the baby, I'll shut my trap," she grumbled threateningly as she removed that hand that was on his cloak to stroke her belly. Tenzin sighed and stood up straight and place his hands atop her shoulders. "I know I've made numerous mistakes in my life, but you don't have to go that far!" he scolded impatiently. She immediately flipped his hands off of her and scowled at him.

"I regret even trying to reason with you. I wanted to tell you that I wanted to come out to everyone in the city about our baby; that I wanted to get back with you," she calmed herself by taking a few deep breaths. "But's it's obvious that you're still under that witch's spell." Tenzin frowned and shook his head.

"My wife isn't a witch."

"You're right about that, she's a two-face, lying sack of hog monkey crap!"

"Lin!"

"Don't you 'Lin!' me! That witch is playing you like a deck of cards, Tenzin!" she exclaimed at him as she pointed an accusing finger at him, "And you're too much of a fool to see that!"

She was done, finally done venting her frustration. Why did she even want to start a reconciling with Tenzin if she knew that he still believed in everything that she was doing? It was so obvious that Pema and Saikhan were up to something, they were terrible at covering up their tracks.

Tenzin could feel his vision swirl around a bit before coming back to focus on Lin, who was staring up at him with a cold and questioning expression on her face. He had almost completely forgotten about Saikhan sneaking onto the island while he was away, and Pema still hadn't explained why he was there. He looked at Lin slowly, his voice soft and weak.

"So you mean to tell me, that my wife and Saikhan are planning something against us?"

"I'm almost positive about it," Lin sighed as she pulled out a stool from a toy set and sat down eased herself down upon it.

"But why would she do that?"

Lin frowned at him and scoffed, "She doesn't want you to leave her, and Saikhan wanted me. So they're working together to keep us apart, why else would Pema drag you into Pang's Cuisine when I was there with Saikhan?"

"I thought she was just hungry!" he stammered dumbly as he sat on a small couch beside her.

"Idiot, she wanted to make sure that Saikhan was holding on to his side of the bargain!" Lin retorted as she rolled a marble between her fingers, "Your wife is so obsessed with you that's she's willing to do whatever it takes to keep you, even if it ruins someone else's life," she stated as she stroked the spot where the baby was kicking lightly. "Keep this in mind."

"It's not adding up at all," Tenzin grumbled vehemently as dribbled a ball between his fingers, "I can't see Pema going to all of that trouble just to keep me from leaving her." It felt weird to think of Pema as the mastermind of this plan; it must have been Saikhan who tricked her. "I have a feeling that Saikhan tricked her into going along with this plan!" he exclaimed as he felt a surge of pride at finally cracking the case.

Lin gave him a tired look as she shook her head, "No, she joined into his plan willingly," she shifted in her seat so that she face Tenzin directly and continued. "She attacked me before Saikhan came back into the city; he was the final push she needed to finally get the courage to get rid of me once and for all."

Tenzin groaned inwardly and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Glancing at his watch, he realized that he didn't have much more time before Pema would start to get suspicious. Leaving Lin up to figuring out how to get rid of Saikhan was the best option, she was the most cunning out of the both of them and he would just get in the way.

"I guess I'll leave the task of exposing Saikhan," he paused for a few moments, "and Pema up to you, I'd only be in the way," he chuckled dejectedly as he rose slowly to his feet. He stretched out an arm to Lin, which she accepted as she carefully eased herself up.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Lin retorted firmly as she wiped some dust from her pants, "you can't carry all of the weight on your shoulders."

Tenzin hung his head in shame as he mentally kicked himself for showing such weakness in front of her. He was supposed to be the one giving her pep talks, not the other way around. "Y-you're right," he sighed as crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm so sorry, Lin."

"Sorry for what? It should be me who's apologizing," Lin muttered fretfully. "I broke your heart thinking it would help both of us, when it only made things worse." She still didn't understand why she let herself go to such desperate measures like that.

"I called you so many bad things, I feel terrible now!" Tenzin insisted as he took her hand into his. The sparks from his touch heated her cheeks slightly, but she kept her composure.

"I've been called worse things."

"That's not the point!" he retorted firmly as he laced his fingers between her and gently as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

She closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the feel of his strong muscled arms and distinct scent of sandalwood and cinnamon envelop her. Backing up a bit out of his grasp, she looked up at him. "I told you to not be so hard on yourself," she repeated again, "I want you to go back to Pema for now while I go back to Saikhan."

"But why?!" he protested angrily.

"To give them a false sense of security," she said with a smirk, "I want them to be caught completely off guard when we expose them," she eased up on her toes and kissed Tenzin lightly on the cheek, "and we can still meet in private."

Tenzin nodded reluctantly, "You better not do anything shady with Saikhan," he warned.

"Tch, didn't plan on it," Lin scoffed and waved her hand impassively.

She hugged him again, carefully to not press up against him with her protruding belly, "And promise me you won't do anything with that witch," she threatened. His mind drifted off to the memory of his night of passion with Pema only a few weeks prior; for only a moment. Not wanting to expose his hesitation, he nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

**The reviews per chapter from this story are going down! Reviews motivate me to write, if I don't get feedback, I can't write! Thanks for keeping up so far, we're almost to the finish line!**


	27. Chapter 27

The pit-patter of the rain against the window was the final push before she surrendered herself to an empty, dreamless sleep. Even though much time had passed, it only felt like a few moments as she felt a pair of lips kiss her temple. After rubbing her eyes, she looked up to see a pair of dark green eyes staring down at her in admiration. Sighing deeply, she scolded the person who was hovering over her.

"I thought I told your worthless behind to stop sneaking into my house," Lin grumbled as she slowly sat up, carefully to not to disturb the possibly sleeping child that was inside of her. The pair of green eyes crinkled up in laughter, though behind them all was anger and embarrassment.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to my woman before I left, is that so wrong?" Saikhan questioned with fake confusion as he carefully pushed a mug of tea in her hands. He was going off on a business trip for a week and had tried everything to get off of the case; but to no avail. The only person who could watch Lin's movements and knew of Saikhan's true intentions was Pema; and she had her hands full as it is.

"_I'm Tenzin's woman," _she thought adamantly as she put the mug of tea down on her side-table and switched her lamp on. Saikhan was standing in front of her wearing a plain trench coat over a suit. In her periphery she spied two suitcases that were in front of her door.

"You're eight months pregnant, after all; it'd be dangerous to leave without making sure you'd be alright," Saikhan pressed on as he pecked Lin gently on her lips. "I'll think about you every day that I'm gone."

"Kiss ass." Lin grouched as she stood up slowly and walked around the bed to face him. "Stop trying to be deep, it's making me nauseous," she said as she turned on one heel and padded off into the living room to open her refrigerator. "You wake me up at five in the morning to say goodbye again?" she questioned as she munched on a pickle, "You said the same exact thing yesterday of the phone. Twice."

The man wrapped an arm around Lin's waist and kissed her deeply. She didn't even try to resist, he'd think she was up to something. She kissed back half-heartedly and he eventually let up. Lowering his forehead to hers, he whispered sweet nothings and Lin nodded distractedly. Tenzin was coming here in about two hours before he went off to work; now their plan could go into action.

"Make sure you call me every day to tell me how you're doing," Saikhan warned as he headed towards the door. Lin rolled her eyes and waved, "Just get lost, I'll call you later."

As soon as the door shut behind Saikhan, he scowled in aggravation and punched a nearby beam, causing it to crack. Lin must've thought he was a fool and that he didn't realize that she'd be sneaking around while he was gone.

Only Pema could keep an eye on her movements, and that would confirm Lin's suspicions of being spied on.

He gritted his teeth as he forced himself to calm down. Hopefully Pema had already gotten ahead on her side of the plan, or else she would have some explaining to do.

* * *

"A-are you sure you want to go through with something like that? It's risky!" Korra stammered in shock as she and Lana attempted to make Lin rethink her plan of action. Even though Lana was busy with digging through Lin's snack cabinet, she agreed with Korra. "There's no way in hell that I'm going to let you go through with this," she said forcefully between chomps of a fruit tart. It was late in the afternoon and Lin had called up everyone to her apartment to discuss some issues.

Tenzin had been sitting there relatively silent, preferring to listen to the grievances of Korra and Lana rather than voicing his own opinion. They had every right to be fearful, even the smallest mistake could potentially ruin him and Lin. That was why there could be no room for error.

"We don't have the resources, Lin and I know of this already. But it's worth a shot." Tenzin commented as he finally inserted himself into the conversation. Lana scowled and pointed at Lin, who was flipping through a magazine absentmindedly, "Lin's already eight months, and Saikhan's gone for a week! There's almost no time!" she pleaded as she grasped Lin's shoulders.

The noblewoman sighed deeply and tossed her tabloid magazine aside. "Stop panicking, I've already gone ahead and called the phone company. Every single phone call that Saikhan makes as well as every phone call from Air Temple Island will be recorded and sent to me."

Lana narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her best friend and spoke up, "How were you able to do that? You have to have a high spot in the city to get something like that done, and not even you as a noble could get the phone company to do that!"

Lin threw Lana a large smirk and chuckled, "How else? I simply used my natural talents," she said in a near-perfect imitation of Lana's voice. "I am also a huge lard-ass who mooches off of everyone's food to satisfy my menopausal cravings," she continued as she mocked Lana.

Tenzin watched the earthbending women bicker with a stern expression as he tried to quell the thumping of his heart. Ever since their run-in at the baby store, he and Lin wracked their mind tirelessly to find some way of exposing Saikhan and Pema for their wrongdoings and finally being together.

He still held on to the hope that Pema was being manipulated, of course. Even though their marriage had been arranged, he actually did care for Pema. But he knew that he'd never stop loving Lin and hid that from her. He wondered if he had pushed her to go against him instead of Saikhan; it felt like a hot knife was being thrust into his heart.

He felt responsible.

Lin was currently preoccupied with keeping Lana's assault on her at bay; the police chief might have forgotten that Lin was eight months pregnant and at least 35 pounds heavier (best not to mention that). Looking up, she can feel the guilt waving off of Tenzin, whose head was buried in his hands. A quick eyebrow raise to Korra had the Avatar dragging Lana out by the collar, promising her that she'd buy her ice cream on the way.

"Alright," Lin breathed out as she sat down next to him and lifted her legs to rest on his lap, "what's bothering you?" she asked knowingly. He smiled ruefully as he stroked her legs; there was nothing that he could hide from the woman because she could read him like a book.

"I'm responsible for everything; your emotional pain, Pema's betrayal, Saikhan's vendetta; it's my entire fault."

She remained silent for a few minutes as he poured out all of his frustrations to her. It was expected that he'd be on the brink of mental collapse. Stress like this could derail the strongest of men. Stroking the top of his head, she laid a tender kiss on his cheek, "Fate has a way of changing our perspective on life. Either we despise it for making life more difficult, or we embrace the happiness that it brings." She kissed him on the lips and brought him into a warm hug. Leaning over, she whispered in his ear.

"Whatever happens to us, I'll always be here."

* * *

All of his troubles would go away once he got into the air. It was almost therapeutic; the feeling of the winds beating against his body was soothing and was something that he did to relief himself of stress. This time, however, it did nothing to alleviate the nausea in his stomach.

Their night of love making was purely physical; they both were feeling unwanted and found comfort in each other. That was back when Tenzin thought that Lin had left him since he thought she never had feelings for him. No type of contraception was used, and that was what was worried him. Pema was chosen specifically to be his wife because the older female Acolytes felt that she was fertile enough to produce a large amount of air bending children. There was a chance that any children produced by Lin would be earthbender, and they were pressed for time and the pressure was all on him.

Knowing Saikhan, he probably wanted to find a way of tying him to Pema through a baby and ignoring Lin and their child together. It almost sounded too good to be true; he would remain with Pema and their 5 children (if she was pregnant), while Lin would be alone, allowing Saikhan to swoop right it and take her for himself.

He had been thinking of every worst-case scenario for so long that he didn't even notice that he was so close to the island. Landing without a sound, he stalked into the Temple, where Pema was cooking dinner and speaking to spirits' knows who on the phone. "Hello, dear," she mouthed quietly as she turned to greet him, "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

He raised a hand in greeting, careful to not interrupt her conversation. Lin probably knew who it was, anyways. As she turned back around to the stove, he took a less than inconspicuous look at her belly. It still looked a bit flat, but after having four children, he didn't expect her to be skinny anyways. Shaking those thoughts from his head, he walked out to the meditation pavilion for some peace and quiet.

* * *

"How far along are you? When will you start to show?"

"Damn it, I told you this already! I don't know!"

Pema scowled and threw her spatula across the kitchen as Saikhan asked her the same question for the umpteenth time. She had missed her period only a week earlier and she couldn't check to see if she was pregnant without arousing suspicion. The only thing she could do was wait and see. She could practically hear the steam coming out of his ears as he talked back to her in a hushed tone. "There's only a month before Lin gives birth. Either you tell me your pregnant or lose your husband!"

She scoffed impassively and switched off the fire on the stove and sat at the table. It would be impossible for Tenzin and Lin to reconcile. Lin was too proud and Tenzin was too fearful for any type of makeup to occur. "Don't even try to threaten me," she whispered icily, "Your entire life is dependent on me, watch yourself."

A few labored breaths were blown into the phone for a few moments before Saikhan spoke again. Thankfully, his company phone couldn't be traced or recorded by any outside source other than the Department of Detectives. Lately, he had been feeling very paranoid, it's been driving him to drink quite a bit. It was rare that he even appeared before someone without being intoxicated. "It seems that I've angered you," he commented slyly, the cunningness appearing back in his voice. "Time is of the essence, you have two weeks to confirm your pregnancy. If you cannot do so within that time, everything will fall apart."

Before Pema was able to respond to his foreboding statement, he hung up quickly. Quickly glancing out of a window, she sees Tenzin and the children sitting under the pavilion in deep meditation. She sighed in relief, her conversation with Saikhan was getting louder and louder, she didn't want them to listen in on her.

She placed a hand on her belly, hoping to feel something even though it was much too early to tell. Knowing that Tenzin had forgone the use of protection, she hadn't said a word about it to remind him. "You're going to have to hurry up, little one," she said softly to her belly.

"I don't want your daddy to leave me again."

* * *

**Oh. My. God. It has been one month since I updated this. One. Freaking. Month. I was so caught up with exams and I had started a different story, I had almost forgotten about this! Please accept my basket of apology Internet cookies and review this chapter! And make sure to check out my new story 'Secrets Can't Keep Us Apart' if you're a Bleach fan!**


	28. Chapter 28

The clacking of the rubber wheels on the old linoleum floor of the store and the incessant ooh's and ahh's of her best friend was starting to give her a pounding headache. She didn't want to be here at all, her feet were swollen and she hated leaving her apartment in general. "What do you think of this, Lin?" Lana asked her in excitement as she pointed at possibly the world's frilliest crib.

Growling audibly, she shook her head, "You must be out of your mind if you think that _thing _is going into my house!" she grumbled as she inspected the box further. It was far from simple; having pounds and pounds of lace stuck out it and a mobile with pink and yellow of hog monkeys and sheep cows.

Pursing her lips in distaste, Lana simply crossed her arms indignantly and huffed. What could Lin possibly know about motherhood? She herself raised two children and obviously had the most experience. "I have two kids, you should take my advice!" she bragged as she snatched up a bunch of hot pink onesies.

"Your kids practically ran out of your house as soon as they each turned eighteen," Lin deadpanned as she replaced the pink onesies with white and light green ones. "You're in no position to brag."

"But still!" Lana whined as she took the shopping basket and rushed to another aisle of the store. Lin sighed in aggravation and wobbled after her. She knew why Lana dragged her out her, it was to somehow convince her to abandon 'the plan' and just deal with what was going on.

As long as she was a Beifong, she wasn't going to give up.

She had yet to decide if she was to plan the announcement to be before she gave birth, or after. Either way, it still worked in her favor. There were only two obstacles in her way; Saikhan and Pema. Tenzin was adamant in his claim that Pema was being manipulated, but Lin knew that he was in denial.

"Lin, come look at this!" Lana's loud, breezy call echoed throughout the spacious store. Almost immediately there were murmurs of excitement at the thought of meeting the legendary Lin Beifong in public! Slapping a palm to her forehead, Lin growled out a few choice explicit words before trudging off after Lana.

A few moments later, she caught up to her friend staring up excitedly at a bunch of posters. Upon further inspection, Lin realized that they were posters of her mother, Uncle Aang, Zuko and Sokka, and Aunt Katara.

Smiling broadly at the expansive collection, Lana spoke in a hushed tone, "These posters just made me realize that your baby is going to be related to some of the most powerful benders in history!"

Scoffing in amusement Lin nodded, of course her kid was going to be a powerful bender. Not only would their grandparents be the strongest benders of their respective elements within a century, she and Tenzin were easily the best benders in the city. Still, the thought of their kid being an airbender while they were still not together was gnawing at her.

"I know what you're thinking," Lana whispered sagely as she shot her friend a knowing look. "Just hope the kid's an earthbender, they could carry on the Beifong legacy. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

Lin spat out a choice curse word in revulsion and shuddered. After her breakup with Tenzin the first time around 15 years ago, the amount of suitors that showed up at her door was overwhelming. All because of a name.

"I've always wanted children, having an heir was secondary to that," she responded as she grasped the basket in one hand and pushed it to a different isle to start looking for diapers. "I just want a happy and healthy baby, anything else is unimportant." Lana laughed good-naturedly and patted her friend on the back, "Lana Jr. is going to have the best mother ever!"

"Lana Jr.? I rather name my kid after a frogfish before you…"

* * *

She turned to the left. Nope. Then to the right. Nothing.

Damn. She wasn't a fool, anyone would know that it was impossible to show any sign of pregnancy after a mere three weeks, but it was worth a shot. Wincing at the sudden bright wave of sunshine that was in her eyes, she walked to her window and peeked out of it before she drew the blinds. She saw Korra and those two boys out there with her children, so they were distracted for the moment.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, she frowned and glared at the ground. Lin was due in less than three weeks, and by then it would be too late to try and hold Tenzin down with a child.

Saikhan was probably ripping out what was left of his hair in anticipation. Their whole entire plan depended on her and if she failed the repercussions would be immense. A quick ring of the phone drew her out of her reverie and she picked it up. "Who's this?" she asked in a low tone, the complete opposite of her normal perkiness.

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, Saikhan spoke, "I'm about an hour away from the city, any news yet?" he asked bluntly as he rolled up the screen that separated him from his driver. Tapping his fingers impatiently, he awaited a good answer.

"I'm about three weeks along, I did it!" she lied smoothly as she laughed in happiness. It wasn't a lie that would jeopardize their plan; it was a necessary measure for them to keep their composure. Plus, it wasn't even an actual lie; she could probably still be pregnant and not be aware of it. She rubbed her belly, hoping that there was something, anything that could give her a sign.

She could swear that she heard him smiling as he laughed excitedly on the other line. "Perfect," he murmured in elation as he looked out of the window. He could see the silhouette of the city along the sunset. Everything was going according to his plan. Now all he needed was to adhere to his rules and everything would work out in the end.

Unless, a brown haired police chief and a blue eyed Avatar were to get in the way.

* * *

"You want me to do what?!" Korra spluttered into her coffee in complete shock as she listened to Lana's offer. Not only was in completely insane, it was borderline ridiculous. A waiter came by their table and shot Korra a reproachful look as he timidly cleaned up her mess. Lana shrugged her shoulders silently as she waited for the waiter to walk away.

In her opinion, her plan didn't sound _that _bad. Korra was a legal adult and no one would make fun of her, she is the savior of the world, after all.

"There is no way that I'm going to confess to the whole world that I'm…_that_!" she hissed in revulsion as she crossed her arms indignantly.

The police chief clapped a hand to her forehead in aggravation and sighed. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, that was obvious. But this was all for Lin and Tenzin, sacrifices had to be made.

"I'm too old to go up there and do something like that. You, on the other hand, are young and in the prime of your life!" Lana tried to explain in a way that would appeal to the indignant Avatar. "This is for Lin!"

A wave of guilt passed over Korra and her angry expression slowly turned into a sheepish one. She'd do anything to help Lin through this difficult time; it was just that Lana's request was so outlandish and risky! The chances of it failing altogether were triple of the changes of it succeeding.

"M-Mako wouldn't agree to this," she retorted lamely as she slumped in her chair and stared out at the sunset.

"He'll agree once he knows what it's for. Do I have your word on this?" Lana asked as she stuck out her pinky finger.

The young Avatar groaned audibly and tentatively hooked her pinky to Lana's. If this _plan _failed terribly, it'd be Lana who would clean it up.

* * *

"Just four more days," she informed him nonchalantly as she laced her fingers between his and leaned her head against his broad shoulder. Closing her eyes, she savored the sound of his steady heartbeat and the scent of cinnamon and sandalwood that radiated off of him. Oh, how she missed times like these!

Shifting slightly to make her comfortable, he wrapped an arm around her silently. Opening one eye slightly, she saw Tenzin staring off through the window in deep thought. "Are you nervous?" she questioned quietly as she lifted her head. Looking back at her in mild surprise, he gave an imperceptible shake of his head.

"Everything is happening so fast, I just don't know what to think of it," he admitted as he ran a hand over Lin's very large belly. He smiled slightly as he felt a series of small kicks. Even though he knew he shouldn't be thinking about it; Lin's belly was at least twice as big as Pema's would be if she was pregnant. Seeing as how he'd only gotten one woman pregnant before Lin, he hoped that it was only according to body type.

"I know, but we have to look forward here," she poked his nose playfully; "we need to think about our future."

_Future?_

Tenzin made a vain attempt to quell the sudden rapid thumping of his heart. Oh, how could he feel so foolish? Of course Lin wanted a future with them together! What woman wouldn't? Common sense would tell him to marry her before the child is born, but there's still Pema to worry about. And their four children would be heartbroken.

He prayed to the spirits that she wouldn't notice his hesitation, but this is Lin we're talking about; she misses nothing.

"Do you want to court me? Date me again? Even marry me?" she asked him softly as she reluctantly left his painfully warm and comforting embrace.

"It's the right thing to do, yes, and I love you, but…I still have a family to care for as well," he responded sadly. Forcing a chuckle from her tightly drawn lips, she spoke. "Of course, it'd be terrible if you left your family for a mistress that you knocked up.

_Glare._ "You are the farthest thing from a mistress, Lin."

_Smirk. _"Technically, you impregnated me while you are still married to Drama Mama back on the island, so yes, I am a mistress."

"I hope you're kidding…"

"Of course I am baldy," she grumbled as she lightly smacked him on the arm. She was trying to alleviate his anxiety, but she may have just made it worse.

"You do remember how to carry out your part of the plan?" Lin questioned confidently at him as she carefully stood up on her own. Standing up with her, he kissed her gently on the forehead, "Of course."

"Tell me now if you want out, I won't hold it against you," she pressed on, giving him a change to back out if he wanted. In all honesty, this plan would be much easier to carry out if Tenzin wasn't a part of it, but in order for it to work out in the best way he needed to be in it.

Shaking his head, he spoke, "No… I'll do it, but what about Saikhan? You told me that he'd be back in the city within a week, but it's been nine days."

Scowling in anger, she clapped a hand to her forehead. Tenzin was right, that blubbering buffoon was a wild card factor here. If he returned to the city within the next four days, they'd have to change their whole game plan; and they didn't have the time. "I have an idea," she muttered as she strained to keep a laugh from escaping.

Tenzin grasped her by the shoulders and brought her in close, "What? What is it?" he asked impatiently. It wasn't very often that Lin found something funny and seeing her trying to stifle a laugh was both frightening and enticing at the same time. Smirking, she leaned in and whispered a few words in his ear.

Immediately blanching in shock, Tenzin struggled to find the voice to speak. "I thought they left the city," he spluttered lamely as he leaned against the couch for support.

"My underground contacts told me that they stuck around after Amon disappeared. I asked them to help me out and they said yes." she shrugged as she walked to the kitchen.

"Korra and Lana aren't going to be so understanding," he deadpanned as he followed her.

"I don't care, they don't want us to go through with this, so their opinion won't matter," Lin retorted firmly as she poured hot water over a few tea leaves. Lana and Korra were so against the plan that Lin had to change the game plan all together to make up for that loss.

After another half an hour of small talk and cuddling, they finally made their way to the door hand in hand. "Dress nicely for the announcement, it'll probably go down in history," Lin chuckled as they kissed briefly.

Tenzin allowed himself to smile slightly at that. If only his father and Aunt Toph were still around. Aang would be giddy with joy at the prospect of having another grandchild and Toph would immediately begin to create training exercises for the newborn.

"Things are going to change," she said airily as she held the door open.

"Let's take things as they come," he said with a small smile as he left.

* * *

**A month. A freaking month! I'm soooo sorry that it took so long for me to come back! I took a week off since it was my birthday on Super Bowl Sunday, then I got sick, and then I had the exams from hell! From now until the finale, please PM me some boy and girl baby names. Whoever has the best name will be chosen and given a shoutout! Thanks for reading and review! And check out my Bleach story, 'Secrets Can't Keep Us Apart'!**


	29. Chapter 29

Today was the day, the day where everything was finally going to change.

She stared anxiously out of her window, hoping to distract herself before it was time to go. The people of Republic City wandered about their own business, not knowing that the shocker of the century was about to be announced. Lin Beifong was known for being cool, calm, and collected. The pregnant Lin Beifong was now feeling unsure about this.

"Hey, are you ready yet? The announcement starts in two hours!" Lana called out good naturedly and was trying her best to look supportive about this, even though it was painfully obvious that she didn't want this to happen. A small shrug of Lin's shoulders had Lana wrapping an arm around her, "Why the sour face?"

Lin growled and turned away, "I'm nervous, dammit! I feel like I'm about to burst from all of this stress!" Today she had to announce to the whole city, and the world, that the last airbending master (her ex-boyfriend, mind you) had a one-night stand with her, knocked her up, and his wife and her crazy ex-lieutenant are working on a bullshit scheme to keep the two apart! Oh, Lin was feeling just dandy today!"

"_Don't say 'burst' when you're pregnant," _Lana thought shortly as she leaned against the doorframe and sighed. She hoped that Korra hadn't chickened out of their little plan, or else it would be pretty awkward if she had to do it. "You're the bravest woman I know, you can do this! You will have me, Tenzin, and Korra at your side."

Lin allowed herself a slight smile as he shook her head in laughter, why was she so worried? She had support behind her; they wouldn't abandon her if things went wrong.

"You're right, I shouldn't worry. If anything goes wrong, I'll just start yelling at the press and go on a rampage. Nothing major," she said jokingly, expecting Lana to get it.

"That's the spirit!" Lana exclaimed happily, oblivious to the joke.

* * *

Tenzin sat out at the meditation pavilion, staring out at the huge statue of his father. He felt that speaking to the statue was also speaking to his father himself, so he frequent here often.

"Today's the day, father," he began quietly. "The baby's due in a few weeks and Lin and I are going to announce it today." The statue, naturally, was silent; but Tenzin knew that Aang could hear him. He wished that his father could be around to see his grandchildren, he would've loved them. "I bet Aunt Toph must be over the moon about this," he continued with a chuckle. Toph had made it clear to Lin many times that she expected a strong heir from her, but she unfortunately died sometime after Lin and Tenzin broke up.

He was about to continue speaking with his father, but Korra showed up, already dressed for the announcement. Panting slightly as she ran up, she looked around hurriedly then spoke in a hushed tone, "I can't find Pema!" she exclaimed, "The kids don't know where she is!"

Tenzin sighed and shook his head fretfully, even though he had been trying to keep Pema in the dark for the past few weeks, it obviously didn't work. Saikhan was supposed to be back a week ago, but no one's seen him at all. Lana sent out the covert ops to watch his apartment, but there had been no movement there whatsoever. This was getting much too complicated.

"Maybe you should just call this whole thing off," Korra started nonchalantly, but it was obvious that she was trembling slightly, "get our acts together first before doing this, right?"

"Everything shall go according to plan, no matter what," he stated firmly, and that was able to quiet Korra. She was cursing at herself mentally for this, it was her last chance to save herself from embarrassment and it didn't work. _"Looks like I have no choice," _she thought sadly.

"I'd be lying to you if I said that I wasn't nervous," Tenzin admitted with a slight chuckle, "but this has to happen no matter what. This is for me, Lin, the baby, and everyone else."

"I'll meet you at town hall, good luck!" Korra shouted as she used her air bending to propel herself away. Stopping by a woodshed, she grabbed her spare glider and headed to town hall. "Might as well scope out the place before anything starts," she reasoned with herself.

* * *

She wrinkled her nose as the strong scent of aftershave made her eyes water. It took a bit of effort, but she was able to sneak out of the island without a trace. There wasn't much time, the announcement would start in about an hour and a half and they had to act quickly.

Saikhan straightened his bowtie and sprayed more cologne on him, much to the displeasure of Pema. "Have to look good for the cameras," he joked lightly, "this will be seen from Republic City all the way to the Water Tribes." She hated how…calm he looked! He was walking around all jovial like he was going out to dinner instead of trying to prevent the woman he loved from running off with her husband, it was ridiculous.

"Why the hell are you so calm about this?" she demanded loudly as she pointed a threatening finger in his chest. "Here I am, nearly sweating from this anxiety and you're acting like it's nothing!"

The man merely threw in an amused chuckle her way and removed her finger from his chest. The reason he was so calm was that he had nothing to worry about, he had everything planned to a T. "I wouldn't stress the baby out," he said, avoiding her question as he patted her stomach, "the little one here is the main part of the plan."

"Don't act as though my child is a tool!" she roared, reflexively throwing off Saikhan's hand and wrapping her arms around her belly, even though there was probably nothing there. She didn't care if the baby was a means of keeping Tenzin around, she'd love it no matter what.

Her heart nearly stopped beating as Saikhan threw her a ruthless looking grin. Chuckling loudly, he spoke in a hushed tone. "No matter how you look at it, your baby is a tool," he paused for a minute to make sure Pema could let this all sink in.

"You're wrong," she growled threateningly. What kind of mother would she be if she only used her children as a way to further her own goals?

"I am using your baby as a means of keeping my woman safe, and you are using the child to make sure your husband doesn't run off with Lin. What makes you think that it's not a tool?"

Ouch. That got to her. Glaring up at him, she realized that the child's sole reason for existence was to make sure they got what they wanted with the least amount of bloodshed. Rubbing her belly, she wasn't sure if she even wanted to be pregnant again. What if letting Tenzin go was a way of redemption to Lin? She did steal him away when they were the most vulnerable.

"Come now," he said as he roughly grabbed her by the hand and led her to the door, "I live more than an hour from town hall, we have to leave now." She weakly followed the man out of the door, straightening her dress robes as she went. _"Let's just get this over with," _she thought to herself tiredly.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" she yelled again through the phone. Boy was she getting old. People nowadays had to scream at her for her to hear anything again. She was sure that everyone was getting tired of it, but as the village leader, they had to listen to her.

"Just tune in to the Republic City announcement channel in one hour, there will be an important announcement," Tenzin said calmly to his mother, trying to not give anything away.

Katara shook her head tiredly, all of this technology and she still had barely any idea how to use them properly. "Is there another uprising in the city, Tenzin?" she asked sadly, upset that the people of Republic City were unable to keep the peace.

Kya was washing up dishes in Katara's house when she heard her mother mention an uprising, "Another uprising?" she sighed as she walked over to where her mother was sitting and slowly took the phone from her, "Don't get mother so worked up, Tenzin," she reprimanded her younger brother, "there's enough problems down her in the Southern Water Tribe already."

"There is no uprising, Kya," he replied evenly, "just tune in to the news, and tell Korra's parents to do the same."

"Alright, baby brother," she chuckled as she handed the phone back to Katara.

"How are my grandchildren? Is Meelo eating his veggies? Have you taken Ikki to that psychiatrist? I'm sending Jinora a few novels from the Fire Nation! Make sure you call me first when Rohan starts bending!" Katara said to her son in only a way a grandmother could.

"Yes, mother," he said in a monotone voice, but Katara knew that he cared. "Goodbye."

* * *

"Are you sure that we should do this?" the firebender of the group asked cautiously as he looked around the coffee shop for anyone they knew. They sure didn't want to blow their cover.

"She paid us a boatload of money before we even did the job! I say we should cut and run out of the city, y'know, buy a nice mansion in Ba Sing Se!" the earthbender of the group whispered excitedly as he lowered his hat.

"You two need to shut up," the waterbender growled as he took a hearty gulp of coffee. He hated when those two decided to make their own decisions, the waterbender was the leader, and anything that he said was law. No ifs, ands, or buts. "We're going through on our side of the bargain; am I understood?"

"Don't be stupid, we finally have a chance to get out of this stupid city, and you want to help out Beifong?" the earthbender asked incredulously as he shook their head in disbelief. "Yeah!" the firebender agreed, "Let's get out of here before prices get too high for travel!"

"I said we're staying," the waterbender ground out forcefully, "I owe Beifong my life and I want to pay her back. If things get worse after, then we can leave. If things get better here, we're staying. Understood?"

The waterbender might as well try to compromise with the two, it's not like they had anything to lose. Each of them had lost contact with their families in their respective home countries, and they make a load of money either way.

"How long do we have?" the firebender asked as they looked around the café for a clock, anything to tell him what the time was. "Little more than an hour," the earthbender replied, tucking his pocket watch back into his cloak. "Not enough time if we want to make this believable."

"I already have everything set up, and Beifong pulled a few strings to make sure everything falls into place," the waterbender chuckled evilly as he stirred more sugar into his coffee.

"You better have gotten my brand right this time, anything else ruins the entire look!" the earthbender warned.

Ignoring the complaint of his friend, he stood up at tossed a few bills on the table they were sitting at. Putting on a pair of designer sunglasses, he ran a hand through his hair and gestured for the other two to follow.

"It's time to hit the road, boys. Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

She held onto his hand with all of her might as they sat side by side sailing through the air on Oogi. Tenzin made sure to keep close to the ground just in case the baby went into distress. Looking down below, she saw a huge crowd of people lined up near the council building, waiting eagerly to find out what this huge announcement was.

"Are you sure that flying in on Oogi was a good idea?" Tenzin sighed as he too noticed the huge crowd waving up at them. There were so many crowds and so much traffic in the city that traveling by Satomobile was basically impossible. Thus, they took to the sky.

She let go of his hand as they got closer to the council building and scooted over so that she was a respectable distance away from him. "If we need to make a quick getaway, we can take Oogi and bolt out of here," she reasoned sternly as she fixed her green dress robes.

A few moments later, Lin felt the familiar _whoosh _of the air around her and Oogi knowingly lowered himself down slowly. As soon as Lin was visible to the crowds and the press, she was nearly blinded by flashes of the cameras. Through the chaos, she could see Lana deploying some offices regain some control. _"Tch, this will be even worse when it's all over," _she thought to herself in annoyance as Tenzin wrapped an arm around her and used his bending to lower them softly to the ground. Lana met them on the ground and stretched out a welcoming arm to her. Lin and Lana walked arm in arm towards the entrance, with Tenzin not too far behind.

"Hey, hey, why was Councilman Tenzin holding onto Chief Beifong like that?" a teenage girl asked her mother in excitement as she continued to take pictures over the shoulder of an officer.

Sighing as she snatched the camera away from her daughter, the mother spoke. "Well, their parents saved the world, they grew up together in this city," she looked around cautiously, "and they were an item, long ago."

"What? Oh my spirits, no wonder they didn't last! He's so innocent looking and she's so scary! I heard that Chief Beifong scared away a dragon lion by only looking at it!" the girl gossiped in delight.

Lin, naturally, easily heard this and scoffed. Everything that girl was saying about her was a lie that was built up throughout the years. Except for the one about that dragon lion, there had been three dragon lions at that time.

"Lady Beifong! Lady Beifong!" a reporter called out to Lin as she wrestled their way through the crowd, "What is the purpose of this meeting? Are you here to reveal the parentage of your child?"

"You'll find out later, sheesh!" Lana shouted back as she wrenched open the door for Lin and quickly pushed her and Tenzin inside. "The press is getting crazy out there, you have about fifteen minutes to prepare and then I'll have to let 'em inside," she warned.

Tenzin looked warily at Lin, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy about this situation, "Let's go backstage," he said quickly as he took her hand and helped her to the stage. There were still a bit of the staff wandering around, stacking chairs and other things so he had to whisper. Feeling a bit paranoid, he brought her backstage.

Lin's police training kicked in and she immediately looked around backstage to make sure they weren't being watched. Miraculously, there was no one in sight. Relaxing slightly, she nodded at Tenzin, "We're alone."

Sighing deeply, he leaned down and rested his head atop Lin's shoulder. The scent of jasmine leaves and honey was intoxication and it took him a while to speak. "Just think, after this it'll all be over," he mumbled out.

Since he couldn't see her face, she frowned visibly. This mess was far from over, all they were going to do here was open the door for more drama. But since she had him by her side, it just seemed like it was worth it. "We can raise the child without having to worry about any secrets getting out, it's perfect," he continued.

"You're wrong, we still have Pema and Saikhan to deal with," she said shortly and by the sudden rush of breath on her shoulder, she was right. "Unless you plan on divorcing her once and for all and marrying me, I'm afraid our problems are far from over," she joked lightly, although the bit about marriage was said a bit more pointedly.

It's every woman's dream to get married to the man she fell in love with so that they could raise a family together and live in happiness for the rest of their lives. Unfortunately, reality was much more cruel than a dream.

Yes, Lin wanted to marry Tenzin, not only because she didn't want to have a child out of wedlock, but because she wanted to be married to the man she loved. This was the second time she mentioned marriage and the first time he was reluctant. She expected this, he was still roped down by Pema.

"You're right, Lin, you're completely right. Everything I've wanted was always in front of me," he whispered as he raised his head up and looked deeply into her eyes that nearly caused her to blush. Her eyes widened and she could feel the tell-tale tears forming in the back of her eyes. Was he finally going to do it?

"Will you-?"

"There you two are!" an annoyed and harried voice shout whispered at them. The two turned around to see a red-faced Lana stomping over to them. "I did all I could, but you're out of time!" she exclaimed as she guided them to the curtains that hid them from the crowd. "Good luck!"

Lana couldn't hold back the people any longer and Korra made it here just on time.

Lin cursed silently and hoped those three boys did their job or else she'd send a bounty hunter after them.

Tenzin prayed that Pema was nowhere near Saikhan and hoped they weren't coming here.

As soon as Lana finished wishing them luck, the curtains suddenly drew back and the excited shouts of the press and the flash of the cameras they had were overwhelming and Lin was contemplating whether to turn back or not. Tenzin had somehow sneakily snaked his hand into hers so that no one would see it and squeezed it encouragingly.

"Are you ready?" he asked gently, but she could hear him easily over the noise.

"As I'll ever be," she replied with a soft smile as the three walked to their seats and sat down.

* * *

**Agh! I had serious feels writing this chapter so it probably doesn't make much sense but I know you all are long overdue to get a chapter! Can you guess who the three mysterious men our? What is Lana making Korra do? We're coming to the end! Thanks for reading and review!**


	30. Chapter 30

He gritted his teeth impatiently as he roughly pushed the horn on his Satomobile for the umpteenth time. There was traffic everywhere because of this press conference, people from every nation in the world was traveling to Republic City to see what the offspring of legends had to say.

Pema shifted her gaze from her lap and glared at Saikhan, a scowl adorning her normally kind features. "Honking that horn won't get us anywhere," she muttered pointedly as she opened the window to let air in.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood," he retorted as he wiped sweat from his forehead. Glaring at his watch once more, he realized that there was only fifty-five minutes left until the press conference and they had barely made any headway. He was about to continue blaring the horn when he saw a flashing sign being pushed out onto the sidewalk, a few hundred yards ahead of them.

"_Shortcut for government members only,"_ Pema read silently to herself as she glanced furtively at the man next to her. She knew that the moment he saw that sign he would immediately follow wherever it went, anything to get them to the council building as quickly as possible to crash the announcement.

"You see that? That's our ticket out of this mess!" Saikhan exclaimed as he quickly swung out of his lane onto the sidewalk, much to the displeasure of the other drivers and street venders out there.

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble for this?" Pema asked quickly as she was getting jolted by the bumps and curves of the sidewalk. She covered her belly and faked a bout of nausea and that was able to somehow convince Saikhan to slow down. As they approached the sign, a man in a bright orange vest gestured for Saikhan to show his ID. After confirming that he was a government official, Saikhan gleefully zoomed down the alleyway.

Pema hurriedly rolled up the window and looked around anxiously, this shortcut looked like it was running through the slums instead of a real road and it was starting to make her anxious. "This place looks sketchy," she whispered, even though no one else could probably hear them.

"It's the quickest way out of this hellhole traffic," he snapped back angrily. He was about to speed up a bit more when he saw more workmen standing near a small building, waving at him to pull over. Parking the car in exasperation, he gestures for Pema to step out and he stomped over to a workman.

"I don't have time for whatever's going on here, so make it quick!"

The workman waved his hands defensively and shook his head. "Look, I only work here, my boss is making us pull people over for verification," he said as he pointed to the small door. "If you enter through here and show your ID again, you'll be out of here just as quick as you came in."

Saikhan grabbed Pema by the shoulder and immediately headed for the door and as soon as the door shut behind them, the workman produced a walkie-talkie from his pocket. "The two of them just went it, 30 seconds."

"If only we were getting paid enough to see how this goes," his companion sighed fretfully as he went to work with opening the hood of the Satomobile, pouring a few buckets of water on it and freezing a thick layer of ice on it. "I couldn't care less about how it goes," the first workman retorted as he blew a few breaths of fire on the wheels so that they melted to the ground, "I finally have enough money to take my wife and kid back to the Fire Nation!"

The second workman chuckled and glanced at his watch as packed up his bag, "We've got about a half an hour 'till they get out. If they get out."

"How about we go on over to the council building? It's a quick run from here!"

"Good idea! Let's go!"

* * *

The heavy iron door shut loudly behind them, effectively cutting off any source of light from the outside. Pema instinctively scooted up closer to Saikhan as they trekked further into the building. "Too damn dark," Saikhan muttered as he stopped to flip a switch on his shoes, retracting the soles so that he could use seismic sense. Since the ground was wood, everything was fuzzy.

"Right here," he said to Pema after a few minutes of walking. He was able to sense three people in a room, so he guessed that was it. Pema stepped up to the door and immediately threw it open to find a tall man sitting at a desk.

Smooth hair curled over one eye, blue eyes, light complexion, and a prominent smirk. It was none other than…..

"Tahno! You're that probender man!" Pema exclaimed as she pointed suspiciously at him. No one had seen or heard from him and his little posse in nearly two years!

Tahno's smirk gradually shifted into a sad smile, "Working part-time for the government is the only thing my friends and I have, Lady Pema," he said quietly as a few tears formed in his eyes. If he hadn't gone into probending, acting definitely would have been his first choice.

His earthbending friend Ming tentatively stepped out from the shadow, clutching a camera as his head trembled slightly. "He's right; this is the only thing that's keeping food on the table. If we had a table to put any on." The firebender Shaozu nodded solemnly from behind a desk where he was writing something.

Pema immediately started to sob for those poor boys and immediately grabbed Tahno into a tight hug, wanting to comfort him. The Water Tribe man used all of his willpower to not cast the dumpy woman from his presence; he was making too much money to give it all up.

Saikhan, however, wasn't swayed by their antics. He never liked professional athletes and these three won't be an exception. "What exactly do you want from us? We're running late as it is!" he shouted loudly.

Tahno smirked slyly and gestured for his friends to come closer as he sauntered up to Saikhan and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Now, now, my dear man! Let me and my friends take good care of you two, hmm?" he hummed as he casually kissed his hand and patted the top of Saikhan's head.

The former probenders roughly shoved impatient duo into their own chairs and turned down the lights. "W-what's going on?!" Pema asked frantically as she felt her hands being tied down by something.

"Quiet, my dear woman. It's a mere precaution," Shaozu whispered comfortingly as he made Saikhan's restraints extra tight. "Let us out of here!" Saikhan roared as he fought against his restraints. Lin had specifically bought chi-weakening restraints from the black market so that he couldn't escape easily.

The lights turned back on, but now they were at least ten times brighter than before. After Pema's eyes adjusted to the light, she squeaked in shock. Before them were stands of every hair product, makeup product, and any other body care imaginable!

Tahno casually twisted the curling iron in his hand as he grinned maliciously, "You'll arrive in complete fabulosity and style, courtesy of the White Falls Wolfbats Fashion Team!"

Saikhan was in complete shock that he was unable to even form words, how did he as a former police officer fall into such a trap!

"N-no! Let us go!" Pema screamed in terror as she vainly tried to kick Shaozu away. The firebender merely stepped off to the side and grabbed a few strands of hair, "Split ends, dry scalp, terrible hair color, and a pasty, pale face," he tutted fretfully. "Koh the Face Stealer wouldn't dare snatch this away!"

Ming doused two rags with some liquid and covered Pema's face with it until she stopped thrashing around, rendering near unconsciousness. Saikhan's eyes widened in horror, but before he knew it, he was succumbing to the effects of the potion.

Tahno tied a pastel blue apron around his waist and put on a pair of gloves. His two partners also prepared themselves; Shaozu was maliciously twirling a hairspray bottle in his hands and Ming was stifling a laugh as he wrapped a mask around his face and began to stir some mysterious yellow goop that was in a bowl with a small brush.

"Alright boys, let's make 'em sparkle!"

0000

Korra eased back the curtain tentatively as she peered out on the packed city hall. There had to have been at lease a thousand people there, and even more outside. Lana was busy going over some ground rules for the press and saw Mako, Bolin, and the airkids sitting in the front row.

Lana was going to have to kiss her ass real good to make up for what she has to do.

"_This is going to break their hearts,"_ Korra thought sadly, knowing that this day will probably break the last string of Tenzin and Pema's marriage.

"And now, without further delay, I present to you, Avatar Korra!"

That was her cue. Sucking in a deep breath and forcing a broad smile on her face, she stepped out from behind the curtain to a hearty standing ovation. She glanced over and saw Tenzin staring at her with a surprised expression and Lin glaring at her suspiciously, even though that was how Lin always looked.

"Hello, people of Republic City and the world!" she began lively, yet the rivers of sweat running down her forehead wasn't convincing the audience about her being confident.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Lin hissed frantically, her lips barely moving.

"I-I don't know, I thought she was in the audience!" Tenzin stammered back weakly.

"Even though today is for my dear friend Lin, I have something that I need to get off of my chest. It's been gnawing at me for a few weeks, a-and I finally have a chance to speak my heart out, if you'll let me."

"YES!" the audience roared, eager for more gossip to go into the tabloids.

"First off, I'd like to thank my friends for believing in me. Bolin, you were always the handsome little goofball who could brighten up my day no matter what," she said fondly.

"You see that?" Bolin whispered to a noblewoman next to him, "I _brighten _up the Avatar's day!"

"Asami, even though you're off in the Fire Nation with Prince Iroh, thank you for being my first female friend, and my boyfriend Mako," she said lovingly, making sure to make eye contact with her lover.

"Even though we've only been together for a bit over a year, it's been like a fairytale. You're my knight in shining armor, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my earthly days with my love."

The audience cooed and awed and a few men in the audience clapped a hand on Mako's back, telling him he found a keeper. Meanwhile he was sweating profusely, barely maintaining consciousness. _"Oh spirits, she wants to get married already?!"_

Korra straightened her shoulders and put a bright smile on her face, "That is why I want to announce to you, and the whole world that I-!"

"She wouldn't!" Tenzin gasped in horror.

"Son of a bitch!" Lin cursed as she accidentally broke a table in half.

"All according to plan!" Lana gushed happily.

"Oh, my spirits…" Mako gasped.

"I AM PREGNANT!"

* * *

A plate with a sea-prune muffin clattered to the dirt floor and two sets of bright blue eyes widened in shock and the air in the room felt much thicker than it actually was. Kya had to force herself to tear her eyes away from the television screen to look to see how her mother was taking the news; Korra was like a second daughter to her.

"I can't believe it," she said in a hollow voice. "I can't believe she-"

"It's alright, Mom, I'm sure that Korra and her boyfriend are responsible enough to take care of the child; it's not like-"

"How in the name of the spirits did this happen?!" Katara roared, much unlike the average eighty-five year old woman. "When I was her age, the last thing I was doing was getting pregnant! I was too busy saving the world! But no, now this generation has gone to destroy what their ancestors had done for them! Outrageous! Scandalous! My Gran Gran would've fed me to the lion sharks if I had gotten pregnant at that age! And to think-!"

Kya blanched as she watched her mother go on a rampage and timidly reached out for her shoulder to make her sit down. "Calm down, mother! Korra's a grown woman now and it's her child!"

"I'm _**completely **_calm!"

The younger water bender shook her head and muttered about what happened the last time Katara got worked up. The cleanup was immense and time-consuming.

"And look right there!" Katara yelled again, ignoring her firstborn. "Even Lin is pregnant! She's huge! How is that even possible? And why is Tenzin up there? It has nothing…." Her voice trailed off and a look of horror now adorned her features. Even Kya understood now and she stood up abruptly. "I'll pack our bags," she muttered emptily.

"You do that," Katara replied, "and get me another sea-prune muffin! They keep my bowel movements regular!"

0000

The tears flowed freely from Senna's eyes as she grabbed onto her husband's arm for support. "Our baby, she couldn't have-!" she stammered before breaking down into tears.

Tonraq held his wife in a comforting hug as he began to formulate a plan on murdering the bastard who impregnated his princess. "We need to get to Republic City," he told her. "I'm calling Master Katara."

"You're in for a lot of trouble, young lady!" Senna screamed angrily at the television.

0000

Saikhan dragged Pema roughly by her robes as he used his earthbending to punch a hole in the wall. Those three cretins had just left after torturing them and Saikhan was able to loosen the straps to his restraints to set himself and Pema free. What they did to him was…unimaginable…

A fluffy black toupee was glued to his head and no amount of tugging at it would make it budge, his black suit had been replaced by a burnt orange suit complete with a matching bowtie, and they had plastered makeup on his face so that he looked decades younger, and even more foolish.

"L-let go of me!" Pema squeaked weakly, her hair extensions getting caught on her long, gaudy earrings. How those boys had managed to make them look so foolish in twenty minutes was astonishing. They had outfitted her in a long, low-cut, pink dress robe, bright pink makeup, extensions that were way past her waist, and pointy shoes. She was contemplation whether or not to give up and go home while she still had a shred of dignity left.

"Damn it!" Saikhan roared as he slammed the hood of the car down and kicked a wheel. "They sabotaged the Satomobile!" he glanced at his watch. "We barely have a half an hour left!"

Pema quickly patted her purse and sighed in relief because _it _was still there.

"There's no point now!" she begged as she fell to her knees. It was obvious that Lin had hired those boys to stall them until the press conference was over; it was time to throw in the towel. As a little girl, she would watch Lin and Tenzin wander around the island. Even at that young age, she was very much smitten with the airbender and dangerously jealous of the earthbender.

Lin was always better than her, she was prettier, stronger, and all around perfect for Tenzin.

She was just a baby making machine to satisfy the White Lotus.

"Shut up!" Saikhan screamed as he roughly grabbed Pema and threw her on his back. There was no way that he was missing this press conference. Using every bit of chi in his body, he summoned a giant bed of earth under his feet and began to ride the earth to the council building.

"You fool! You know how much trouble you're getting us into!" Pema screamed in fear as bits of rock pelted her from behind. Through squinted eyes, she could tell that Saikhan was destroying everything in his path; roads, street vender carts, everything.

The man was silent and pushed on further; they were already fifteen minutes late.

"I'm coming for you, Lin!"

0000

"Bro? Are you okay? Wake up!" Bolin screamed at his now unconscious brother who had fallen to the floor after Korra's confession. The Avatar stood onstage meekly before gliding over to the now smashed table and taking a seat next to Lin.

"You have some nerve showing up here and crashing this announcement, Korra!" Lin hissed at her while attempting to maintain a calm expression. Dusting chunks of table off of her wasn't helping.

"You've ruined your reputation! The whole world is going to look down upon you!" Tenzin screamed loudly, turning into a cherry in mere seconds.

"It's all for you two," she said brightly. "You'll appreciate this one day!"

Tenzin smoothly kept Lin from strangling Korra by gripping her hand. "We can still do this, let me speak now!"

The councilman swept passed a grinning Lana and adjusted the microphone. He needed to calm this place down or there would be a riot. People were already attempting to run onstage. "Settle down everyone," he said sternly, "this is about Ms. Beifong; Korra's announcement was completely unexpected and unnecessary," he explained pointedly as he turned around to glare at the Avatar, who threw him an over enthusiastic thumbs up.

He walked back over to Lin and offered her his hand and the both of them walked up to the podium.

"Alright, settle down, settle down," she said forcefully into the microphone; turning the crowd of drama hunger paparazzi into a herd of mice. The hall was as silent as a library and Lin took a much needed breath. _"Mother, be with me," _she prayed silently before she began to speak.

"I know that I've been on this stage a few times too many in the past year or so, but this is much more important that anything in the past," she began emotionally, startling the crowd. The ever-stoic Police Chief was being moved to tears? For what?

She turned to Tenzin and smiled slightly at him, he was the encouragement that she needed to go on. This was the man she grew up with. This was the man she dated. This was the man she loved.

This was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"I'll cut right to the chase with this," she began confidently, "Councilman Tenzin and I have been, slowly but surely, getting back together again." She felt a slight nudge on her arm and a reproachful look from him. "Scratch that," she chuckled, "We tried our best to keep our business-like relationship intact. We fought, cut each other off, bruised each other, but in the end, it didn't work." A broad smile worked its way onto her face and she felt Tenzin's arm wrap around her.

"We've fallen in love with each other again."

There was an instant explosion of chaos in the hall and security had to jump up onstage to protect everyone from the onslaught of the crowd. The clamor was enough to even wake Mako from his unconscious state.

Shielding her eyes from the bright flashing lights, she immediately looked to the airkids. Rohan was looking around in confusion, nestled in Bolin's arms. Meelo was busy with digging through people's bags, looking for candy. Ikki was bouncing up and down, as usual, cheering about something she didn't understand. Jinora, the eldest and most sensible, gave her a look of sadness, but the understanding was there. The eleven year old girl knew of her parents' marriage troubles, unlike her siblings.

"Lady Beifong! Lady Beifong! Will you become a concubine to Councilman Tenzin?" a press member shouted into the mike.

"Hell no," she replied, "I'm not a woman who can stand to share," she laughed, hugging Tenzin tenderly.

"What about Lady Pema? What happens with her?"

Lin outwardly ignored this question and turned to Lana and Korra, who had been standing in the background. They each gave her a sad smile, as much as they hated it, this had to happen.

"Does this mean that you are pregnant with-?"

"STOP!"

* * *

Saikhan kicked down the door to the hall and ran inside, dragging Pema with him. If the situation wasn't so serious now, Lin would burst out laughing; Saikhan looked like a hairy orange and Pema looked like a paintbrush.

"Lies! All lies! Tenzin is using my woman as a way of getting rid of me and separating me from my child!" Saikhan roared as he stopped down the long aisle. If he was able to turn everyone against Tenzin, he could get away with Lin and sneak out of the city.

"You have some nerve showing your ugly mug back in this city, Saikhan," Lin spat into the mike. She knew that Tahno and his crew couldn't stall them long; it was only a matter of time before they escaped. And judging by Pema's condition, it looked like he tore up a few roads to get here.

"Your charade ends here, Saikhan!" Tenzin roared as he ripped the microphone away from its stand. He was finally going to tell the real story of what's been going on the past year, and expose Saikhan once and for all. "This baby is not yours, the time you and Lin entered that 'fake relationship' she was already halfway through her pregnancy!"

The airbender looked to the crowd and looked dead into the camera and cleared his throat.

"Don't you dare!" Pema screamed as she darted around security and lunged for Tenzin. "Please, I-!"

"The child that Lin Beifong is carrying within her is not a donor's, nor is it Saikhan's. It is mine, and I intend on raising it and taking up the responsibility of-"

"I'M PREGNANT, TENZIN!"

Time seemed to slow down as the microphone slipped from his hands and clattered to the ground. The room was silent for the first time that day; everyone in that room was in complete and total shock. Pema collapsed on the ground in tears, dry heaving from hyperventilation.

"_This can't be! It was only once and…" _he thought in panic as his heart began to race fiercely. He shifted his gaze to Lin, whose head was hung low, but her expression was firm and steely. She wouldn't express such weak emotions in public, even under certain circumstances.

"What the hell were you thinking?!'

000

**Yes, yes, it's been a really, really long time since you all have gotten an update. In the past month or so, I've had three final exams and I have six more to go before my classes end. I've been writing this chapter on and off for a month and it was nearly 7,000 words, so it's been split in half. Thank you to all of you who have stuck with this story for nearly a year, you all are awesome! Thanks for reading and review!**


End file.
